


[完结]俘虏（声蜂）【长篇】

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 声蜂, 有拆卸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	1. Chapter 1

1 蓝霹雳被俘

大黄蜂隐约还能记得，今天是自己被关在这里的第3天。过去的日子里，威震天使用了各种手段，想从他嘴里获得汽车人基地的位置，但是大黄蜂一个字也没说过。一次又一次的酷刑加身，他不记得自己下线了多少次，又被红蜘蛛用电击强制上线了多少次。  
在这里，时间变得只是单纯的滴答声。  
锁链，疼痛，逼近死亡的绝望。这是他现在全部的记忆。  
希望擎天柱赶紧带着大家转移，万一威震天的脑皮质精神连接器修好的话，基地的位置可不是他想保密就能保密的了的。  
就算死，也要守卫你。  
牢房的门被打开了，破坏大帝带着他惯常的微笑走了进来。大黄蜂知道，他越是对一个TF微笑，那个TF就离回归火种源越近了。  
“小探子，美好的一天又开始了，不是吗？”  
“脑皮质精神连接器已经修好了，随时恭候着你。”  
“让我们来猜猜看擎天柱是否已经转移走了。”  
“把你一个人留在这里他也真够狠心的。”  
“不是听说他最宠你吗？”  
“看你这可怜巴巴的样子，小家伙，真希望你能承受得住。”威震天的手指捏住大黄蜂破碎的下巴，那里的能量液已经干涸，布满伤疤。  
“声波，把这个小家伙带过去。”

接上装置的一瞬间大黄蜂几乎要呕吐出来，电流嘶吼着争先恐后涌向他的四肢和CPU，叫嚣着，放肆着，几乎要把他撕裂。  
声波打开了监视器。  
基地的坐标一览无遗。声波把数字输入给威震天的报告中。  
此时，他的工作已经结束，而大黄蜂的生命也应该走到了尽头。一个没有秘密可言的侦察兵，也就失去了利用的价值，和存活下去的意义。  
刚要关掉显示屏的声波忽然停住了。  
屏幕上是擎天柱在说话，说的无非就是他那通大道理，威震天鄙视过很多次的大道理。周围簇拥着很多汽车人，通天晓，铁皮，警车，爵士，飞毛腿，横炮，探长，幻影，飞过山。他们看起来都很激动，围着擎天柱表达着自己的心声，汽车人对擎天柱的集体个人崇拜声波不是不知道。但是只有大黄蜂一个人站在最远的角落，什么也没说，就只是在那里看着擎天柱。  
声波扭头看了看大黄蜂，明黄色的机体还在设备的监视下处于下线状态。声波鬼使神差地放大了大黄蜂的表情。

威震天派遣了空中游击小队去袭击汽车人基地。“声波，那个小探子就交给你了，送他上路吧。”  
声波略微迟疑了一下。“建议，暂缓处死俘虏。”  
“哦？”威震天玩味地看着声波。  
“袭击，恐会落空。汽车人，必定转移。”  
“所以呢？”  
“俘虏，人质。”  
“你是说汽车人还会来救他？声波，你应该知道，汽车人也不会觉得这是个好主意。”  
声波划空打开刚才的显示屏。在大黄蜂的记忆里，擎天柱抬起头看了他一眼，嘴角边带着一个细微不可见的笑容。  
“擎天柱，看重大黄蜂，一定会来。”  
“好吧，我也不介意多留他几天性命。那就把他先交给你了，声波。”

大黄蜂被一阵依稀的枪炮声惊醒，出于一个战士的本能，他几乎就要立刻武器充能，从窗户那里翻出去查看情况，以他灵敏的身手这当然不在话下，但是回应他的只有锁链的声音。  
是了，他是个俘虏。大黄蜂沮丧地想，他甚至都不能多移动一下。  
枪炮声是冲着他的牢房方向来的。是汽车人！大黄蜂感觉到自己的火种在机体里跳动，越来越剧烈。他知道威震天绝对不会放任汽车人来营救自己，这门口不知道有多少危险在等待着他的同伴。他不由得为他们担心，普神保佑，哪怕救不了自己，也希望他们能全身而退。营救，本来就不是明智的选择。  
爵士带领的特别行动小队陷入了困境。这里的情况显然比他们预想的最糟糕的情况还要糟糕。在进攻地牢入口的时候横炮受了伤，飞毛腿掩护他向外转移，蓝霹雳的子弹全打光了，而堡垒里的自我防御系统又让飞过山挂了彩无法变形。可是眼看着大黄蜂就在前面，爵士实在说不出撤退的话来。在又一次猛烈的爆炸声中，爵士用最后的一点力气护住无法变形的飞过山，对蓝霹雳大喊：“快撤退！”  
他载着飞过山在一阵浓烟中逃出霸天虎的堡垒时，却发现蓝霹雳没有跟上来。他找到了已经逃出来的横炮和飞毛腿，双胞胎看了看他又看了看飞过山。  
“爵士，蓝霹雳呢？”  
“蓝霹雳的信号显示被屏蔽，我想，他应该也被俘虏了……”  
警车，对不起，我没能把蓝霹雳带回来。

听到牢房门被打开的声音，大黄蜂已经没有太多的反应了。他知道这意味着他又要去接受新一轮的刑讯，可能是旧的把戏，也可能是红蜘蛛又心血来潮的新花样。无论如何，他已经对这个声音麻木了。  
有什么东西摔在了他的脚下。  
大黄蜂艰难地睁开有些模糊的光学镜，视线一时难以对焦。  
“蓝霹雳？！”当看清脚下的TF时，大黄蜂惊呼出声。  
蓝霹雳没有回应大黄蜂的话，大黄蜂才发现他在昏迷。他怒视着红蜘蛛：“你对他做了什么？！”  
“这个小子嘴巴很欠，我只是让他闭嘴安静一会儿罢了。放心，我不会像威震天当初扯掉你发声器那样的。”  
大黄蜂狠狠地盯着红蜘蛛，如果不是被锁链铐着，他真想给他面甲上来一拳。  
“其实我也很想让他开口说话，”红蜘蛛接着说，“我很好奇，为什么汽车人要冒这么大风险来救你这样一个微不足道的小战士呢？”  
大黄蜂其实也并不知道。说实话，他根本就不希望同伴来救他，谁都知道这是个多么冒险的营救行动。  
“也或许，”红蜘蛛凑近了过来，用尖细的手指戳着他的胸甲，“你其实是个很重要的人，对汽车人来说。”  
大黄蜂哼了一声。“跟你对霸天虎一样重要。”  
红蜘蛛好看的面甲扭成了一团。前两天的袭击汽车人基地行动没有成功，甚至还在回来的路上被探长和幻影他们偷袭差点受伤，威震天惯例地骂了他“蠢货”，声波依旧无视他，惊天雷和闹翻天不服他，底下的很多杂兵都在哂笑堂堂空指对霸天虎的大业可有可无，现在连一个汽车人的侦察兵，一个小小的俘虏都敢当着他的面嘲笑他，红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，尖细的指甲划上大黄蜂的面甲。  
一阵尖锐的刺痛。  
大黄蜂咬紧牙关，有细微的能量液从破损处流出。  
“真是够嘴硬，我好想把你一片一片拆开，看你到底说话不说话！”红蜘蛛把流到手指上的能量液抹在明黄色的车灯上。  
“那我倒是想问问你，红蜘蛛，”大黄蜂充满嘲讽地看着霸天虎的副官。“你在威震天的充电床上被拆的下不来的时候，说话了吗？”  
红蜘蛛狠狠地一巴掌打在大黄蜂的面甲上。大黄蜂痛的闷哼一声，嘴角渗出液体。  
“大黄蜂，不要以为威震天说留你一命，你就敢跟我耍嘴皮子！我有的是方法让你生不如死！”  
“是啊，霸天虎的手段我都见识的差不多了，还有没有什么新花样让我高兴一下？来吧红蜘蛛，拿出你取悦威震天的本事来取悦一下我吧……”  
大黄蜂句句刺激红蜘蛛，结果是换来红蜘蛛在他腰间重重的一拳。  
声波走了进来。  
“你来干什么，声波，你的情报工作跟我的工作没交集吧？”  
声波放出了威震天的录音。“好吧，我也不介意多留他几天性命。那就把他先交给你了，声波。”  
“你是来带他走的？我还没玩够呢！”红蜘蛛意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，声波准备再次按下播放键。“好了好了我知道了，你把他带走吧。但是——”红蜘蛛指了指地上的蓝霹雳，“这个俘虏可是我的。”  
声波没有回应，打开大黄蜂的能量锁链，大黄蜂失去支撑，布满伤痕的机体立刻摔倒在地上。两个杂兵架起他，带他离开。  
红蜘蛛走到地上的蓝霹雳身边，蹲下身，戳了戳他的肩甲。  
“看来我只能把那些新花样用在你身上了，亲爱的蓝霹雳。告诉我吧，到底汽车人为什么要冒这么大风险来救那个小个子侦察兵呢？——别装了，我知道你已经上线了。我告诉你，我的耐心是有限的，你最好不要试图挑战它。”  
蓝霹雳的机体轻微一颤，光学镜缓缓睁开。


	2. Chapter 2

2 红蜘蛛的任务

大黄蜂四处打量着这个房间。“这可不像个刑讯室，声波，你又有什么打算？”  
“俘虏，状态很差，需要休养。”  
“什么？”大黄蜂差点跳起来。“霸天虎什么时候这么有机性了？你们不是准备让我回归火种源吗？”  
“汽车人俘虏，人质。命令，来自威震天。”  
“所以也就是说，你们暂时不准备处死我了？这倒是个不错的消息。”大黄蜂瘫坐在地上靠着墙壁，他的确太需要休息了，红蜘蛛的酷刑每一样都能折磨的他生不如死，这布满机体的伤痕就是见证。  
红色的军医已经站在门口。“我能进来了吗声波？”  
“请进。任务，检查俘虏机体。”  
击倒扫描了大黄蜂的机体之后，咂了咂嘴说：“我的个普神，要不是早就知道是红蜘蛛干的，我真想好好同情一下这个小家伙，他的火种还能跳动真是个奇迹。”  
不用击倒说声波也看得出来，大黄蜂的机体上遍布着各种伤口，那是红蜘蛛最喜欢的各种刑具留下来的，他甚至能分辨的出哪个伤口来自哪种刑具。  
“全力救治。”

大黄蜂再次上线的时候，击倒正在他的腹甲处修复伤口。电焊枪发出滋滋的声音，带起周围的一片蓝光。同样是塞博坦人，汽车人的修复总是蓝色的光，而霸天虎的修复则是红色的光，就像他们的光学镜一样，总是能看出来，谁是谁。大黄蜂心想，这就是军品和民品的区别，擎天柱说过。我们天生不一样。  
“你醒了小家伙？再忍一下，马上就好了。”红色的军医一边说，一边接过他身后的死火递来的修复刀。接触到机体的一刹那大黄蜂忍不住疼的哼了一声，击倒边工作边说：“抱歉了，但是你的机体实在不能再注射药物了，麻醉药物也是一样，否则线路会废了的。我知道这很难忍，但是很快就好。”  
同样是霸天虎，击倒看起来就比红蜘蛛要亲切许多，也许因为击倒并不是一个完全的霸天虎，他机体上并没有任何一方标志。  
“好了。你可以下床活动一下机体，当然，是在这个房间的范围内。”击倒完成了自己的工作，像是欣赏似的看了看大黄蜂。“修复好了还是个讨人喜欢的机体的。”  
对于击倒的夸奖大黄蜂一个字也不信，毕竟他昨天还夸他那个大块头的助手是一个艺术家来着。大黄蜂试着坐起来，他小心地活动着手腕，然后发现，那里没有能量锁的束缚。  
声波走了进来。击倒跟他说了几句，就和死火出去了。  
“怎么，不准备给我上能量锁了？”看到声波走到台前开始整理工作，大黄蜂忍不住问他。  
“没有必要。”声波用电子音简单地回答。“俘虏，无法逃走。”  
“你的声音可真让我讨厌。”大黄蜂讨厌声波一直称呼他俘虏，虽然他知道，这是事实。  
声波不再说话。  
“你能——帮我个忙吗？”大黄蜂试探着再次开口。  
声波转过身，光学镜看着他。  
“当然，我不会走出这个房间的，你能不能帮我去看一下蓝霹雳？——我知道，我不是让你去救他，但是你能不能去看他一下，告诉我他现在的状况，求你了！”大黄蜂一口气说完，语气快得自己都无法相信。  
声波摇头。“声波，和红蜘蛛的工作没有交集，也无意去看他审问俘虏的行为。”  
大黄蜂垂下了头。声波转过身去继续工作。  
身后的机体没有一丁点声音。声波并不担心他会有什么小动作，虽然没有能量锁的束缚，但是大黄蜂不可能对他有任何威胁，这一点，声波很放心。  
处理激光鸟传回来的情报花了不少功夫，这个基地里最不缺的就是机，麻烦也不少。声波把一条条信息分门别类整理好，对于需要重点思考的内容做上标记，储存在他的芯片里。为了能有更大的容量，他把自己的情感模块都去掉了。对于这一点，霸天虎基地的所有TF一致认为，声波是个纯粹的机器。  
大概过了几个周期之后，声波发觉身后的TF还是没有一点声音，他大概是下线充电了，声波这样想着，在工作的空隙转头看了看身后的机体。出乎他意料的是，大黄蜂并没有下线。  
他跪在充电床旁边，闭着光学镜，手指交叉放在火种舱上，嘴唇微微颤抖。  
声波不知道他维持这个姿势多久了。“允许，使用充电床。”  
大黄蜂睁开光学镜，声波从那一瞬间读到了空气中换气扇加大功率的声音。他不明白大黄蜂的那种不安从何而来，于是又重复了一边。“允许俘虏使用充电床。”  
“别用那个称呼喊我！”大黄蜂握紧拳头。  
他大概是不喜欢这个处境。声波又说：“允许，使用充电床。你该充电了。”  
“不，我不想。我不知道蓝霹雳现在怎么样了，天杀的红蜘蛛一定会用各种方法对待他，我经历过那些，我知道的！”大黄蜂的语气再一次加快。“他可能会用钳子捏碎他的颈部线路，可能会用扳手砸开他的光学镜，还可能会……”  
声波不得不用触手把大黄蜂按在墙上。大黄蜂挣扎了几下，痛苦地垂下头，他的光学镜里流出了清洗液。  
“想象，无意义。建议，开始充电。”  
“你当然不懂，我担心蓝霹雳，他是为了救我才被抓住的！我不能眼睁睁看着他在红蜘蛛手下受刑，而自己却在这里舒服地充电休息！”  
声波收起触手，大黄蜂跌坐在地上。  
“汽车人，担心同伴？”  
“我有名字，声波！我有名字，你知道吗？！”  
“名字，代号而已。”  
“不一样的，那不一样！每一个名字都是一个活生生的火种！蓝霹雳是我的战友，是朋友，是兄弟！你怎么会懂？！”大黄蜂无助地抱着头，他身边没有任何可以依靠的东西。  
仿佛被电流击到一样，声波的CPU里回响起了另一个声音。  
“他是我的战友，是朋友，是兄弟！你怎么会懂？！”他看着他冲进被炸的粉碎的建筑里……  
我，大概真的不懂。

汽车人逃走的时候很匆忙，他们留下了很多没来得及带走的东西。搜寻基地的任务是目前最重要的，这里面很可能有汽车人去向的线索。威震天对汽车人首领志在必得，所以搜索任务必然要交给最可靠的人。  
“这是一项需要耐心和长时间的任务。”威震天又重复了一遍。  
“看来威震天大人对这次的搜索任务相当看重。”冲锋小声地对喷气机说。  
“所以，我希望把它交给惊天雷，由你去，带上冲锋他们。”惊天雷在最近的几次任务中表现出色，威震天的安排合情合理。  
惊天雷准备下跪致意，声波忽然开口了。“惊天雷，上次突袭汽车人基地未果，机翼受损尚未完全修复。”  
惊天雷瞪大了光学镜，威震天也停了一秒钟。“声波，你是不建议他去吗？”  
声波看向身边的击倒，红色的军医急忙接过话：“是的大人，惊天雷上次的机翼受损虽然看起来不严重，但是后续修复却需要一段时间，请您允许我提出一点专业的建议，让他在自己的充电室里多待几天。”  
威震天神色不明地看着声波，声波能感受到这股强大的压迫般的电流扑面而来，但是他没有抬头，而是直直地站着。  
“那么依你所看，该让谁去更好？”威震天盯着击倒，却是在问声波。  
击倒摆出自己招牌的笑容：“我们的空军指挥官一向对于汽车人的搜索工作有颇多经验，而且他也曾经多次跟汽车人作战，无论从哪个角度来看，这项任务交给红蜘蛛都是再好不过的选择了。”说罢还友好地冲红蜘蛛笑了笑。  
击倒和红蜘蛛的关系比较要好，这在基地里是人尽皆知的。威震天的神色稍有缓和，他思考了一会儿，看向红蜘蛛：“这次不要让我失望。”

“声波，你给我站住！”走出议事大厅的声波被惊天雷给拉住了。或者说，他故意放慢了脚步，等待着蓝色的小飞机挡住他的去路。身边紫色涂装的僚机想说什么，但是被冲锋给拉走了，红蜘蛛和击倒站在他们身后不远的地方。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“你知道的！为什么不让我去？”惊天雷怒气冲冲地挥舞着胳膊，机翼也跟着一抖一抖。“我的伤早就好了，击倒他撒了谎！”  
“是威震天大人指派了红蜘蛛，也是击倒提出的建议，并不是我。”  
“击倒他自己不会有这个想法的！一定是你让他这么说的！”  
“惊天雷，”声波看了看身后的红蜘蛛和击倒，轻声地说，“你需要休息，我会让击倒在一个周期之后去你的充电室看你。”  
“别跟我用那种语气说话，声波！”惊天雷厌恶地皱起眉头。“我宁可你像对其他人那样用那让人抓狂的电子音！”  
声波没再说话，转身离去。击倒急忙跟红蜘蛛打了个招呼，也跟着跑了出去。  
“我说，刚才可真是让我冷凝液都流出来了。你干嘛让我说那些话？谁都知道你和红蜘蛛是老死不相往来，你何必帮他争取这次任务呢？当然了，我不是说他不值得，红蜘蛛其实能力很强，他只是缺一个机会。我只是不明白，你为什么非要让红蜘蛛去呢？”  
声波缓缓地开口。“任务时间较长，红蜘蛛去最合适。”  
“什么意思？为什么任务时间长红蜘蛛最合适啊？”击倒不明所以地挠挠头。  
“执行任务，离开基地。”声波不愿意再多说什么，他不希望自己的想法被别人看透。今天突然开口，已经说的够多了。话多不是他的风格，言多必失这个道理他深谙于芯。

击倒来到惊天雷的充电室时，蓝色的游击者还在生闷气。  
“好了惊天雷，这也不是什么坏事，你可以用这个时间好好休息一下，放松自己，当然了，你也有更多的时间可以陪闹翻天了。”没理会惊天雷的白眼，击倒好脾气地劝慰他。  
“我想不通的是声波为什么要让红蜘蛛去而不是让我去？”  
“想太多对你的伤口恢复可不是什么好事。”  
“得了吧击倒，你我都心知肚明，我的伤口早就好了，声波对你到底说了什么让你帮他撒谎我也不想知道，反正那家伙的面罩底下有的是手段。我在意的是他为什么选红蜘蛛而不是别人，哪怕是闹翻天我也能接受。难道说，他其实还是忘不了红蜘蛛？”  
“就此打住，惊天雷。就算声波喜欢你，他不会对你怎么样，我可不想被你的言论给连累了，谁知道他的小鸟现在在哪儿飞着呢？”  
“不是喜欢，是喜欢过。虽然我不想承认。”惊天雷纠正击倒。  
“不管喜欢，还是喜欢过，总有旧情吧？”  
“所以他也是在念旧情，才让红蜘蛛去的？”  
“拉倒吧，当年他们两个分手分的多坚决，声波把情感模块都卸了，哪还有什么旧情可念？”  
“真是想不通，他难道是不想在基地里见红蜘蛛，所以才让他出去执行一个这么长时间的任务？”惊天雷再次猜测。  
击倒却忽然像想起了什么。  
——任务时间较长，红蜘蛛去最合适。  
——什么意思？为什么任务时间长红蜘蛛最合适啊？  
——执行任务，离开基地。  
声波，你不会是单纯为了让红蜘蛛离开才这么说的吧？在威震天大人面前撒谎，这个险可冒的有点太大了。

“红蜘蛛指挥官，我们已整装完毕，我们随时可以出发了。”  
“好，到基地E场地集合。”  
“指挥官，那个汽车人俘虏怎么办？”  
红蜘蛛看了看蓝霹雳，他已经下线，昨天的脑皮质精神连接也没能取得任何情报，红蜘蛛还是不知道汽车人到底为什么要冒险来救大黄蜂，但是蓝霹雳似乎被那台机器搞的不堪重负，还没等断了连接就被强制下线，红蜘蛛准备好的刑具也没用上几个。  
“算他好运，让他先歇几天吧。等我回来了，我会带他更多的同伴回来。”  
“是，指挥官。”


	3. Chapter 3

3 同一张充电床

击倒照例在声波不在的时候来给大黄蜂做修复。没别的原因，声波的房间其实并不大，在这不大的房间里，他还摆着一张硕大的工作台，如果击倒和死火都过来的话，再加上大黄蜂和声波，那这个房间就足以让电梯恐惧症患者发作。这是之前基地条件比较简陋的时候划给声波的房间，他在这里兼顾了生活和工作两个方面，但是现在条件好了，按理说以声波的地位，完全可以有一个更大的房间，或者工作和生活分开来，毕竟他还有一堆磁带，但是声波并没有。  
“他是个古怪的家伙，对吧。”大块头的助手把工具递给击倒。  
“死火，小心一点，你现在可是在他的地盘上议论他。”击倒熟练地检查大黄蜂机体里的线路。“声波是死板了点，但是并不古怪，相反，我认为他还是个不错的家伙。”  
“你不会爱上他了吧？”死火半开玩笑地问。  
“他的触手会在对接的时候划花我接口的漆的。那里可是你昨晚刚帮我喷好漆的……”  
“不然今晚再帮你喷一下可好？”  
对于这种略带色情的笑话，大黄蜂并不喜欢。在汽车人基地的时候，大家都把他当幼生体看，这种笑话也从来不在他面前讲，所以他每次看到爵士赖在警车办公室警车又赶不走他，或者看到探长和幻影躲在角落里小声地嘀咕，看到烟幕那个老赌棍看着某封来自宇宙的邮件自己笑的像个幼生体，看到铁皮不知疲倦地在医务室帮救护车的忙，看到录音机屁颠屁颠地拿着零食跑到感知器的实验室，看到消防车去监控室陪红警吃能量块，看到双胞胎从显像一号前面一直打闹到充电室去，他就觉得这个基地哪儿都不是自己待的地方，除了擎天柱的办公室。那里是他除了自己的充电室之外唯一可以放松自己的地方。  
“也是除了你之外没人敢去那里放松的地方。”某天他随口跟飞过山聊天开玩笑，飞过山也如此告诉他。  
是吗？大黄蜂在芯里想着。  
基地里的TF都知道擎天柱唯独不会对大黄蜂约束，虽然大黄蜂自己也从来不做什么出格的事情，最多也就是在幻影隐身的时候泼点墨水，趁录音机睡着的时候在他背甲上画个显微镜，把警车要在会议室放映的幻灯片偷偷换成烟幕的邮件，在消防车的能量块上开个小口往里面滴几滴高纯什么的。擎天柱对此从来没责备过他。真有TF去最高领袖面前告状了，擎天柱最多就是告诉大黄蜂下次不许了，大黄蜂也十分机灵地再三保证，只是这保证会管用多久就不得而知了。  
想到在汽车人基地里的日子，大黄蜂不由得心里舒展了许多，面甲上也平缓了。  
“看来今天你心情不错，小家伙。”击倒一边扫描他的旧伤一边说，“所以多笑一笑，还是有很多美好在等着你的，对吧？”  
“美好？一个汽车人俘虏在霸天虎基地里的美好就是看着你们在我面前打情骂俏？”  
“喂喂小家伙，嘴巴这么厉害，小心要吃亏。再怎么说蓝霹雳的事也是我帮了忙，不说声谢谢也就算了，还讽刺我？”  
“蓝霹雳？”一听到这个名字大黄蜂差点从维修床上蹦起来，吓得击倒急忙收住电焊枪。“他怎么样了？你说你帮了忙？”  
“怎么，声波没跟你说吗？”  
“到底怎么回事？”  
“如果声波没跟你说的话，那我是不是也不该说？”  
“快点告诉我，不然我就自己把自己的火种揪出来！威震天不是让我当俘虏吗？我回归火种源了看你怎么办！”  
“好心帮你还被你威胁，汽车人都是这么恩将仇报的吗？”  
“你说不说？”  
“好吧，别告诉声波是我说的。”击倒凑近大黄蜂的音频接收器，“声波让我告诉威震天，这次的搜索汽车人旧基地任务由红蜘蛛去执行，这样你的那个蓝霹雳就可以有几天喘息时间了，至少在这几天，他是安全的，没人会动他了……”  
“蓝霹雳现在怎么样？昨天一天红蜘蛛有没有对他用刑？”还没等击倒说完，大黄蜂就亟不可待地追问。  
“我没看到他，听说红蜘蛛用了脑皮质精神连接，但是好像没什么用，蓝霹雳还没等断开连接就下线了，一直到现在都还在昏迷，所以红蜘蛛没怎么对他用刑，也算是因祸得福吧！”  
大黄蜂终于松了一口气，重新躺回维修床上，忽然，又蹦了起来。  
击倒吓得差点跳到死火的机体上。“我说你能不能别一惊一乍的？”  
“你说红蜘蛛去搜索汽车人旧基地了？”  
“没错。上次我们袭击汽车人基地，他们匆忙逃走，应该会留下很多线索的，所以威震天大人很看重这次搜索，你知道的，他对你们那个领袖一向是志在必得，什么‘我不允许任何人除掉擎天柱，除了我’，啧啧，这听着真像一个怨妇……哦不是，我什么也没说……”  
没在意击倒的调侃，大黄蜂忽然为基地的同伴担心起来。因为自己被接上了脑皮质精神连接，基地的位置被暴露了，如果他们在撤退的时候留下了什么线索，那擎天柱就危险了！不只是擎天柱，任何一个同伴遇险他都不愿意看到。如果有TF遭遇危险的话，那自己绝对不会原谅自己。一定得做点什么，一定有什么可以做的……  
“我说，你不谢谢我吗？在威震天大人面前撒谎，我可是冷凝液都流出来了。”击倒的话把大黄蜂从失神中拉了回来。  
“你和红蜘蛛关系好谁都知道，帮他争取到任务还能卖给他一个人情，你这建议既没危险又得了好处，还用得着我谢谢吗？得了便宜还卖乖！”  
“等明天我得把你的发声器拆下来看看，里面到底是有多毒舌啊！”击倒看到声波进来，急忙打住话题。结束了手头的工作，和声波打了个招呼就和死火走了。

声波看了看大黄蜂的状态，走到工作台前开始工作。  
大黄蜂坐在充电床上，小声地说：“谢谢。”  
声波头也没回，盯着屏幕问：“什么？”  
“没什么。我可以下线充电了吗？”  
“请求，允许。”  
“我说，你从流水线上下来就一直用电子音说话吗？”  
“问题无意义，不予回答。”  
“好吧，祝你工作愉快。”大黄蜂知道声波向来沉默寡言，估计也不喜欢别人打听他的事。他闭上光学镜，这两天他实在是太累了。

在几个周期之后，大黄蜂觉得自己精神好了很多。这是他许久没有享受过的充电时光，CPU都变得清明了。房间里的灯光很昏暗，手上依然没有能量锁，这让他感觉很舒服。他坐起来，准备下床去看一下声波的工作台。  
“啊啊啊啊鬼啊！”大黄蜂抬起一脚，果断地把旁边躺着充电的机体给踹下了充电床。  
声波从地上爬起来，熟练地输入一串指令，房间的灯亮了。  
大黄蜂这才尴尬地发现他把房间的主人给踹了下去。“你为什么会躺在我旁边！”  
“这里，声波的充电床。”  
大黄蜂语塞。鸠占鹊巢的毕竟是自己，还把声波给踹开了。“呃……抱歉，但是，你昨天并没有告诉我这是你的充电床！”  
“他以为你知道！”迷乱从磁带舱里蹦出来，声音还带着恼怒。  
“谁能想到你迟钝到这种地步。”轰隆隆也跳了出来，被打断充电的他打着呵欠。  
“我才不是迟钝！”大黄蜂下意识地反驳。“我……我以为他有充电室！”  
“这里就是他的充电室！”迷乱无可奈何地说。  
“也是我们的！”轰隆隆补充。  
“就这一间小破房间？”大黄蜂打量着这不足20平米的房间，他在汽车人基地里的充电室都要比这个大一圈，更何况声波还有一堆小磁带一起住。  
“什么叫小破房间？”  
“注意你的用词，汽车人俘虏！”  
轰隆隆和迷乱大声地抗议。  
“双胞胎，继续充电。”声波打开磁带舱，两个小磁带不情愿地看了大黄蜂一眼，一块跳了进去。他们喜欢跟别人打嘴仗。  
“你刚才……没摔到吧？”大黄蜂小心地开口。  
“没有。建议，继续充电。”声波走到充电床边。  
“喂喂你干什么？”大黄蜂从另一边跳了下来。  
“继续充电。”声波又重复了一遍。  
“不不不！你自己充电就好了，我已经休息够了，你不用管我了！”大黄蜂连连摆手，站在远离充电床的角落。  
“汽车人清醒，声波不能充电，无力看管。”  
大黄蜂看出来了，声波昨晚估计是工作到很晚，他的光学镜虽然看不到表情，但是大黄蜂直觉他现在的状态很疲惫。  
“我不用你看管，我是个俘虏，什么也干不了的，你有什么不放心的呢？”大黄蜂的变形齿轮在被俘的时候就已经锁死了，他现在什么武器也没有。  
“否决，将使用能量锁束缚。”声波看向储藏间，那里有能量锁。  
“别别别！”没有谁会喜欢被那玩意儿一直铐着的，大黄蜂走到充电床边，“好吧，反正我是个俘虏，得听你的。充电吧，希望你没什么不良的充电嗜好。”  
“汽车人，位置靠里。”声波指了指充电床的里面。  
大黄蜂明白声波是把他放在里面好看管，为了让他放心，他顺从地爬到充电床的里面，躺好。  
声波也躺了上来，房间里的灯再次熄灭。  
“声波，红蜘蛛这次去会走多久？”大黄蜂问旁边的机体。  
“3-5天。”声波闭着光学镜回答。  
“3-5天……”大黄蜂小声地重复了一遍。“声波，我有个请求行吗？”  
声波现在的状态其实非常疲惫，他对大黄蜂一再的问题感到不耐烦。  
“请求，明天讨论。”  
听到声波的换气扇发出逐渐平稳的声音，大黄蜂知道他已经开始充电了，不过他也没傻到要绕过声波跳下床的打算。对于他的请求，声波的回复是“明天讨论”，而不是“汽车人俘虏没有资格提请求”，这已经很不错了，比起红蜘蛛。大黄蜂满意地想着，随后也进入充电。

“老大，我们要不要叫醒他？”迷乱的脑袋被半开的磁带舱压着，特别难受。  
“或者干脆一脚踹飞他算了，就像他昨晚对你做的那样！”轰隆隆的腰上搭着迷乱的腿，他也好不到哪儿去。  
“就是老大，你干嘛对一个汽车人这么心软！”  
“何况他还是个俘虏！”  
声波没有来得及说话，大黄蜂已经被双胞胎的声音给吵醒了。他睁开光学镜，看到声波还躺在自己旁边，但是已经上线了。而自己的胳膊正抱着声波的胸甲，磁带舱开了一半，估计是双胞胎想出来，但是被自己的胳膊压着又出不来，十分别扭地在冲他瞪光学镜。  
大黄蜂连滚带爬地从充电床上站起来，跳到床尾。  
“你干什么？明明是你压着我们，我们都难受半天了！”迷乱终于可以从磁带舱里出来了，他十分惬意地舒展了一下筋骨。  
“都不知道你什么时候压过来的，老大胳膊都被你压的线路短路了！”轰隆隆指着正在揉胳膊的声波。  
大黄蜂满怀歉意地看着声波，然而这表情在声波看来，是十分委屈的样子。他整了整机体上的装甲，安抚了一下双胞胎。  
“昨晚的请求，请说。”  
“昨晚的请求？”双胞胎好奇地爬上声波的肩甲，“昨晚？你们发生了什么？”  
“什么也没有。”  
“别这样嘛老大，自从闹翻天离开之后，这张充电床还没有……”轰隆隆忽然被迷乱捂住了发声器。  
声波把双胞胎从肩甲上拉下来，放到工作台上。“双胞胎，开始整理工作。”  
“哦好吧！你不喜欢谈论这个……”轰隆隆咕哝着说。  
声波又重复了一边。“昨晚的请求，请说。”  
大黄蜂难以置信地瞪大了光学镜。声波在等待着他的回应，现在他的精神状态好多了，不会对大黄蜂的问题感到不耐烦了，事实上他很少有不耐烦的时候。  
“我想去看看蓝霹雳，可以吗？”大黄蜂小心地说，边说边偷瞄着声波的脸色。但是声波的脸色他根本看不出来。  
“可以。但是必须由迷乱监看。”


	4. Chapter 4

4 蓝霹雳出逃

走出声波房间的大黄蜂被戴上了能量锁，他并没有反抗。没有哪个霸天虎会允许一个没有能量锁的汽车人在基地里四处走动的，哪怕他没有武器。  
关押蓝霹雳的地方离的并不远，没多久他们就走到了。迷乱跟守卫的霸天虎说了一声，就带着大黄蜂走了进去。  
虽然击倒说红蜘蛛没有怎么对蓝霹雳用刑，但是现在看起来，蓝霹雳的情况也好不到哪儿去。大黄蜂小心地抚摸着他机体上的伤痕，轻声呼唤着他的名字。  
蓝霹雳终于睁开了光学镜。  
“你没事吧小蓝？你还好么？红蜘蛛他对你做了什么？”大黄蜂的语速飞快，也不管蓝霹雳回答了没有，只是自己一连串地发问。  
“没事，至少还活着。”蓝霹雳咂了咂嘴，他的手脚被能量锁吊着，嘴是他唯一能动的机体部件。  
“谢天谢地。”大黄蜂小声地说。“你是怎么被他们抓到的？”  
“怎么被抓到的？就是突袭的时候遇到了点麻烦……”蓝霹雳晃动着能量锁，那让他的机体十分不舒服。  
“不，我是说，你们怎么进到霸天虎基地的？”  
蓝霹雳不明所以地看着大黄蜂，但还是仔细回想了起来。“我们是从后山那里过来的，那里有一片开阔地，也许是因为霸天虎以为视线良好，所以守卫松懈了。爵士找到了一个机会，我们成功躲开了那些炮口。”  
“不过现在，他们应该重新加强那里的守卫了。”  
“霸天虎又不傻。他们现在的基地就像个铁桶一样，一只苍蝇也别想飞进来了。真是个糟糕的消息，不是吗？”  
“小蓝，红蜘蛛这几天出去执行任务，你是安全的，至少这是个好消息。”  
“但是他早晚会回来。”蓝霹雳停了停又说，“其实参加这次任务，我就做好了最坏的准备。只是没能把你救出去，我搞砸了。”  
“不，你很厉害——撑下去，小蓝。”  
蓝霹雳看了一眼旁边的迷乱。“可惜多了个尾巴，我们俩都不能好好叙旧了，伙计。”  
迷乱没理会蓝霹雳，依旧忠实地记录着他们的对话。  
“但是至少，我可以抱你一下。”大黄蜂抬起铐着的双手，圈住蓝霹雳的脖颈，用力抱住他。蓝霹雳的音频接收器旁边传来一句几乎细小到听不到的声音。“我会救你出去，等我消息。”

在回去的路上，大黄蜂显得有点疲惫，迷乱几次走到他前面，然后回头等着他。  
“我说小伙子，我可比不上你，我脚上还戴着能量锁，你就不能体谅一下我吗？”  
“难道要我背你？”  
“那倒不用，你只需要稍微放慢点脚步就行了。”  
“好吧。”迷乱放缓了步子，跟大黄蜂并肩走着。这使得这条原本不长的路显得有些漫长了。  
“你们老大，以前跟闹翻天是火伴？”  
“你问这个干吗？”迷乱警惕地看着大黄蜂。  
“别用那种眼神瞪我，我只是想给我们的路程加点乐趣罢了，如果你不愿意聊天就算了。”  
“聊别的内容可以，但是老大不喜欢别人讨论他的私机生活。”  
“那能聊聊你吗？你和轰隆隆是双胞胎？”  
“我们俩是同时用同一个型号造出来的。”  
“有兄弟的感觉真好。”  
“当然啦~~”提起轰隆隆，迷乱的声音都轻快了起来。“轰隆隆那个家伙虽然总是拖我的后腿，但是不可否认，他是个不错的家伙。你知道吗？有一次我跟你们汽车人打仗的时候，我的真空加力器被那个红色的暴脾气家伙给打坏了，然后他向我走过来，我都做好被俘虏的准备了，是轰隆隆感知到了我受伤，他冲过来把他给撞飞了，天知道他那么小的体型是怎么把那个大块头给撞飞的……”  
“哦没错没错，”大黄蜂也接着说，“我有一次跟你很像，我的二极管被红蜘蛛的射线给打坏了，连变形都没法了，是蓝霹雳从峭壁上冲下来，把我放在他的车顶上带走的，他还差点被惊天雷给打翻，说起来真是好险，不过这就是兄弟。”  
“是啊，看来你也很关心你兄弟。”  
“我对蓝霹雳的关心，就像你对轰隆隆一样。如果他遇险了，你一定会救他的，对吧？”  
“是啊，哪怕是让自己身陷险境，我也要救他出来。”  
哪怕是让自己身陷险境，我也要救他出来。  
“迷乱……”大黄蜂小声地开口。  
“你又怎么了，汽车人？”  
“你也知道的，蓝霹雳是我的兄弟，我很惦记他，我想作为有兄弟的你，一定能体会这种感觉。这次的会面，是兄弟之间的叙旧，对声波来说不值得他浪费他宝贵的时间来听这些记录，你也知道他最近很忙，你能理解的，对吧？”大黄蜂蹲下机体，光学镜和迷乱平视。他的面甲上充满了柔弱的表情，这让他看起来像个不经世事的幼生体。

——你没事吧小蓝？你还好么？红蜘蛛他对你做了什么？  
——没事，至少还活着。  
——谢天谢地。你是怎么被他们抓到的？  
——怎么被抓到的？就是突袭的时候遇到了点麻烦……  
“老大，他进去只是和那个俘虏叙了几句旧，没什么东西，听不听都无所谓。”迷乱一边播放自己的记录一边说。  
“你的建议很奇怪。”  
“我只是想帮你，老大。你最近太累了，我知道惊天雷给你找了不少麻烦，你为什么不回击他呢？他以前至少还是和你相安无事的，别告诉我你现在还喜欢他。”  
“迷乱，你什么时候敢议论老大的事了？”轰隆隆瞪大了光学镜。  
“我只是为老大抱不平，除了这次没让惊天雷去执行任务，老大以前没有任何对不起他的地方，还处处维护他，可他呢？我知道他今天还在威震天大人面前说老大的坏话了，轰隆隆，你都听到了对不？”  
“双胞胎，继续上传监听记录。”声波打断了迷乱越来越激动的语气。  
“好吧，下一条。”迷乱继续播放。  
大黄蜂心不在焉地看着窗外。  
声波的房间虽然小，但是位置很好，霸天虎基地的情况一览无遗。

“今天看起来情况比昨天更好了，每天都在进步对不对？”击倒扫描着大黄蜂的机体。  
“你的医术每天也在进步。”死火不失时机地夸赞自己的火伴。  
“击倒，我想换一个新的单向器，红蜘蛛把它弄坏了。”  
“这个不是问题，这种小配件当然可以更换。不过你可能要等两天才行。”  
“为什么？”  
“新的补给还没送来，大概明天会到吧。等货到了我就给你换。”  
“我还以为这些补给是每天都会送来。”  
“后面的路不好走，每天送那些运输兵才不干呢。”  
“他们不是从基地的正门送补给吗？”  
“当然不是了，威震天不允许他们走正门。运输兵都是走北侧靠西的一个偏门，那里机少，他们体型偏大，比较好走。”  
大黄蜂向击倒露出一个调皮的笑。  
“你干吗？怎么突然对我笑？”医官有点摸不着头脑。  
“没什么，你长的真好看。”

到了晚上，大黄蜂依旧是和声波躺在同一张充电床上。这要是外人绝对会觉得很奇怪，但是声波没有情感模块，所以并不以为意，大黄蜂也没反对。  
“声波，我明天还能去看蓝霹雳吗？”  
“请求，驳回。”  
“为什么？你今天不是让我去了吗？”  
“一再的请求，可疑。”  
“我只是放心不下他，你知道的，如果红蜘蛛回来了，我可能就见不到他了。而且，我也会不知道什么时候被威震天处死。”  
声波没有说话，大黄蜂继续说。“所以拜托，求你了，真的，哪怕我只能见他这么几天也好。”  
“允许。”  
“今天我去看他的时候，他的情况很不好，虽然只在红蜘蛛的牢房里待了一天，可是他还是受了很大的伤，别说自我修复了，他连能量块都无法补充。那些守卫也不管他，就那么把他扔在那里，我看到他的能量过低，我明天能带一些能量块去看他吗？当然了，迷乱可以和我一起去的。”  
声波想了想说：“允许。”  
大黄蜂在黑夜里轻轻碰了碰声波的手臂。“谢谢。”  
声波转过身去，背对着大黄蜂。“汽车人，开始充电。”  
“好的，都听你的。”大黄蜂的语气里充满了轻快。“如果你能叫我的名字那就更好了。”

大黄蜂手上依然戴着能量锁，迷乱在一边看着他和蓝霹雳。大黄蜂从子空间里拿出能量块，可是戴着能量锁的手实在是不方便，一个哆嗦，能量块掉在了地上。  
“迷乱，你能帮我喂蓝霹雳一下吗？”  
“什么？我？”迷乱嫌弃地说。“我可不要去喂汽车人俘虏！”  
“那能不能让守卫打开蓝霹雳的能量锁？”  
“绝对不行！”开玩笑，红蜘蛛要是知道迷乱随意打开他的俘虏的能量锁，回来一定要给老大找麻烦的。  
“那或者你打开我的能量锁？”大黄蜂又提议。  
“那也不行！”没得到声波的允许，迷乱也不敢随便放开大黄蜂。  
“可是，”大黄蜂十分为难地皱眉。“就算你很胆小，我也没想到你连变形齿轮被锁死的我们都害怕……”  
“谁害怕你们！”迷乱立刻火大起来，气呼呼地打开大黄蜂的能量锁。他挑衅地看着大黄蜂，“这下看你还敢说我胆小？”  
大黄蜂活动了一下手腕：“真不错，我再也不会小看你了，小家伙。”  
一拳直打在迷乱的面甲上，小小的磁带立刻摔在地上昏了过去。

一路上的守卫并不多，大黄蜂和蓝霹雳轻而易举地就解决掉了他们。今天威震天不在基地，解开了变形齿轮的他们几乎没有遇到什么大的阻挡就逃出了监狱。  
“大黄蜂，正门就在前面了！”蓝霹雳顺手解决掉一个杂兵，看向大黄蜂。  
“不，不去正门，走偏门，北方偏西有一个偏门，守卫很少！”  
“你怎么知道？”  
来不及解释了，大黄蜂带着蓝霹雳一路杀到偏门，果然像击倒所说的那样，这里是平时供运输兵走的，守卫比较少，门型也比较大，不过要爬过一个陡坡，这对于运输飞机来说不是什么难事，但是对于只能变形成汽车的他们来说，还是不太容易。蓝霹雳变形成汽车，准备冲刺。  
身后传来武器的声音。  
“该死的，这么快就发现了！”大黄蜂暗暗地骂了一声。  
“没关系，反正霸天虎的杂兵们量产必渣！”蓝霹雳重新变形变形回人形，武器充能。  
“蓝霹雳，这里出去就是一条河，过了河可以直接走小路回基地去！你快跑，别回头！”大黄蜂语气加快。  
“什么？我得带你一起……”蓝霹雳还没说完，忽然感觉机体上被用力一推，大黄蜂用自己的后推力顶起了他，帮助他冲上了陡坡，然后跌落了下去。  
“大黄蜂！”  
“蓝霹雳，快跑！”

迷乱正忐忑不安地坐在声波的工作台上，轰隆隆在旁边轻声地安抚他，声波则一言不发。大黄蜂被重新戴上能量锁，被杂兵推了进来。  
“都怪你！都怪你！”迷乱一看到大黄蜂就嚷了起来。“是你把我打昏的，是你骗我打开能量锁的！都是你的错！”  
“是的，都是我的错。”大黄蜂擦去嘴角的能量液。“所以，我这不是回来负荆请罪了么？要杀要剐，随便你们吧。”  
声波拽起大黄蜂，捏住他的脖子。“你早就计划好了对不对？迷乱说他曾经答应你的请求，把你和蓝霹雳第一次会面的通话记录抹去了一部分。”  
大黄蜂被声波拽的有气无力。“我真高兴你不再用电子音给我说话了，声波。这是不是算我们关系的一个小进步？”  
轰隆隆和迷乱紧张地看着声波，事情已经超出了他们的预期，他们无法预料接下来声波的动作，也无法做出应对。  
“声波长官，威震天大人回来了。他要你带俘虏去见他。”  
轰隆隆捂着头雕哀嚎：“完了完了，汽车人俘虏放走了另一个俘虏，老大肯定要担责任的！”


	5. Chapter 5

5 天火被俘

大黄蜂被两个杂兵架起来，拖着往威震天的议事大厅去。声波跟在后面，看着前面多处受伤的明黄色机体，应该是刚才和杂兵们交火的时候留下的，能量液在不断地往外流。他似乎没什么力气了，任由杂兵向前拖着，一点想反抗的意思都没有。声波清楚地记得大黄蜂刚被俘虏的那天，也是如今天一般多处受伤，但是却坚决不肯投降，虽然被包围毫无突围可能，却直到打光了最后一发子弹才被抓住。声波还记得当时红蜘蛛咬牙切齿的样子，大黄蜂几乎让他的半个小队报废了。  
今天的大黄蜂，好像一点生气都没有，就像一具空荡荡的驱壳一样。

“砰”的一声，大黄蜂被重重地摔在威震天的面前。狂派的破坏大帝坐在他的宝座上，居高临下地看着汽车人俘虏。  
“是你放走了蓝霹雳，是吗，小家伙？”  
“是的。我说铁桶头，你们对运输兵可真不怎么样啊，后面的路超难走的，我的真空加力器的螺丝都要被颠掉了，建议你修一条柏油马路好么？”大黄蜂从地上爬起上半身，但是他的伤实在太重了，没法完全站起来。  
“他傻了吗？这个时候不是应该求饶吗？”打击在一边小声地跟击倒说。  
“你又不是第一次跟汽车人打交道了，你什么时候见过他们求饶过？”击倒也小声地说。  
威震天继续说：“那么告诉我，小家伙，你是怎么想到要从运输通道放走蓝霹雳的？是谁告诉你的，嗯？”  
击倒浑身一哆嗦。打击拉了他一把，自己向前跨了一步，把击倒护在自己身后。  
“哦，我猜的。这叫什么？瞎猫碰上死耗子对吗？”大黄蜂干脆盘腿坐在地上，冲威震天咧嘴一笑。  
“放走了蓝霹雳，你的心情似乎很好啊，小家伙。”  
“那当然了。如果你被擎天柱抓住了，然后红蜘蛛去救你也被抓了，你偷偷放走了红蜘蛛，那你也一定会高兴的。”  
“我的普神啊，如果红蜘蛛在这里，大概会当场把他的火种挖出来。”击倒小声地咂了咂嘴。  
这句话正好戳到了威震天的痛处，霸天虎基地里谁都知道红蜘蛛打黑枪不是一天两天了，大黄蜂居然敢这么跟威震天说话，无疑是在讽刺他。底下的虎子杂兵们瞠目结舌。  
威震天从宝座上起身，捏住大黄蜂的下巴。“我记得上次捏碎你发声器的时候你可不像现在这么话多。”  
“是吗？太久远了我记不清了。不过我记得那次之后擎天柱已经让你吃到苦头了，他把你打的屁滚尿流……”  
威震天一挥手，大黄蜂重重地摔到了声波的脚边，几乎无法爬起。  
轰隆隆悄悄从磁带舱里探出一点，说真的他其实还有点担心汽车人俘虏，因为最近这几天他们之间相处的还不错，虽然时间很短。他的不安传递给了迷乱，迷乱也从缝隙里往外看。  
“他还挺勇敢的，不是吗？至少没人敢跟威震天那样说话。”轰隆隆对迷乱说。  
“除了红蜘蛛。”迷乱纠正。  
“汽车人比红蜘蛛好多了，至少不会找我们两个的麻烦。”  
“双胞胎，安静。”声波感受到了双胞胎的情绪，他用内线告诉两人保持安静。  
“好吧老大，我们闭嘴。”轰隆隆乖乖地关上了磁带舱，冲迷乱做着嘴型。“我打赌老大肯定是不想听我们再讨论红蜘蛛了。”  
“他是不想听我们讨论任何一个seeker。”  
声波抬起手，叩了叩磁带舱，这下里面才彻底安静下来。  
“声波，把汽车人俘虏的监控记录打开。”威震天重新坐回宝座。  
声波迅速划开屏幕。  
击倒看到声波抹去了大黄蜂和他谈到运输通道的那段记录。大黄蜂自己都没有把击倒说出来，声波也没必要去特意说明，击倒在心里感激地想着，拽着打击的手也稍微放松了一点。  
“所以，你允许他去见蓝霹雳，还去了两次？”破坏大帝的眉毛皱了起来。  
“俘虏，戴有能量锁，无力行动。意外，不可避免。”  
“哦？那你给我解释一下，这个意外是怎么回事？”威震天指着屏幕上，大黄蜂一拳打昏了迷乱，打开蓝霹雳的能量锁。  
声波感觉到一股强烈的不安从磁带舱里传出，重重地敲击他的逻辑线路。迷乱在里面，紧张地几乎要变形。声波顿了一下，缓缓地开口：“要求，迷乱监看汽车人。命令，来自声波。”  
“那你的小金刚为什么会主动给大黄蜂打开能量锁呢？”  
“俘虏太过狡猾，迷乱经验不足。”声波特意强调了“经验”二字，迷乱感激地蹭了蹭声波的磁带舱。  
“所以说，都是这个汽车人的错了？”威震天示意手下把大黄蜂重新架起来，带到他面前。  
声波没有说话，他在等待威震天的下一句。现在开口不是一个明智的选择。  
“小家伙，看来你给我们带来的麻烦远比带来的利益要多。”  
“可不是呢，上次你抓了我，结果被擎天柱突袭，你的基地被炸了个底朝天，我们都觉得那场免费烟花简直棒极了。如果可以的话，真想请你再看一场。”  
“哦是的小家伙，所以看来留着你确实没什么必要了。”  
声波的手臂一僵。磁带们感受到了他的波动，轰隆隆用手抓着磁带舱的边缘，想爬出来看看。  
“双胞胎，安静。”声波再一次用内线告诉双胞胎。  
“可是老大，威震天可能要捏死他了……”  
“他可是我们打嘴仗唯一能匹敌的对手……”  
“没有他我们会很无聊的……”  
“威震天的命令，不容置疑。”声波再次用手叩了叩磁带舱，里面传来两声咕哝。  
“我也觉得没什么必要留着我了，每天还浪费你们给我能量块，虽然并没有多少，毕竟你们还是挺害怕一个汽车人在霸天虎基地里的，对吧？”  
“霸天虎不会害怕任何人。”威震天的光学镜里变得猩红。  
“可是我现在还记得你上次狼狈逃走的样子，你的这些部下他们见过吗？哦，不是逃走，是战术撤退是吧？”大黄蜂扭头看向旁边，“嘿闹翻天，上次的战术撤退你可是速度仅次于红蜘蛛的，今天他不在，我猜你们的铁桶头大人得好好夸奖夸奖你……”  
“你说什么？”闹翻天恼羞成怒，冲过来拽住大黄蜂脖颈上的铁链，用力一拎，大黄蜂被拉倒在地上，闹翻天重重地踢了他一脚，把他的一个门翼给踢了下来，大黄蜂痛的趴在地上无法动弹。  
“嘿我说闹翻天，你要当着大人的面解决我们现在唯一的汽车人俘虏吗？”击倒说，他又站在了打击的前面。  
“这个小个子实在欠揍，我要把他的发声器扯烂！”闹翻天愤怒地说，身后的机翼也跟着一抖一抖。  
“可是上一次扯烂他的发声器的是威震天大人。”击倒轻声地提醒闹翻天注意威震天的脸色。  
“大人，我不是那个意思。”闹翻天急急地向威震天解释，“我上次没有，我是被红蜘蛛拉走的！您知道汽车人总是信口开河，他们什么都敢瞎说，希望您不要因为他这小小的挑拨离间而怀疑我对您的忠诚。当然，如果您允许的话，我想给这个俘虏一点小小的教训，好让他知道自己什么时候该开口。”  
“够了闹翻天！”威震天沉声制止了闹翻天的下一步动作。  
闹翻天瞪大了光学镜，机翼也跟着垂了下来，一动也不敢动。  
“汽车人，如果你能告诉我擎天柱为什么要冒风险来救你，我或许可以考虑留你一条命。”威震天再次看向大黄蜂。  
“这个真是抱歉了，我可帮不了你。要不然你就再用一次那个什么连接来着？哦，你用过，可是什么也没发现，不是吗？也或许，那个玩意儿和你的输出管一样，有时候是不管用的？”被硬生生踢掉门翼的大黄蜂已经痛的无法起身，但是声波清楚地听到了他趴在地上闷笑的声音。  
这不像是大黄蜂，在声波的监控记录里，他记得有一次击倒和打击来给他修复，两个机在他面前开了一点略带色情的玩笑，大黄蜂明显露出了不喜欢的表情。可是现在，他居然当着威震天的面讨论他的输出管不管用，这不像是大黄蜂……  
有哪里不对劲？声波的拳头攥了起来，他的情绪很快感染了磁带，在他的要求下，迷乱和轰隆隆也迅速把最近和大黄蜂有关的监控记录全部上载到他的CPU里，一丁点也不敢隐瞒。  
——但是至少，我可以抱你一下。  
——我会救你出去，等我消息。  
——说起来真是好险，不过这就是兄弟。  
——哪怕是让自己身陷险境，我也要救他出来。  
——我只是放心不下他，你知道的，如果红蜘蛛回来了，我可能就见不到他了。而且，我也会不知道什么时候被威震天处死。  
——所以拜托，求你了，真的，哪怕我只能见他这么几天也好。  
——如果你能叫我的名字那就更好了。  
——一个战士只有在死了之后才会被别人记住名字吧。  
——蓝霹雳，快跑！别回头！  
——所以，我这不是回来负荆请罪了么？要杀要剐，随便你们吧。  
声波握拳的手在隐隐地发抖。他惊讶于自己竟然才发现。大黄蜂最开始就知道运输通道对于汽车人来说很难穿越，他没有想要和蓝霹雳一起逃走，他本来就打算牺牲自己来放走蓝霹雳。  
他在刺激威震天。  
他在求死。  
——只有我死了，汽车人才不会来营救我，才不会陷入险境。  
——我不能连累我的战友。  
声波清晰地从大黄蜂的循环器中读到了一丝波动，这种感觉像是恶作剧得逞的幼生体一样，尽管他看不到大黄蜂现在的表情，但是他能感觉的到，他在笑。不是在嘲笑威震天的输出管到底管用不管用，而是开心地笑，发自内心的，愿望达成的笑。  
他在刺激威震天，他在等待威震天下达处死他的命令。  
他在等待一了百了。  
为什么？自己明明是前几天救下了他，为什么要这么一心寻死？难道就为了不再让汽车人再来营救他，就要放弃自己的火种？  
汽车人的感情，和霸天虎的感情不一样吗？  
汽车人有战友，有兄弟，霸天虎也有战友，有兄弟。  
——他是我的战友，是朋友，是兄弟！你怎么会懂？！  
声波看向闹翻天旁边蓝色的身影。蓝色的机翼最下方，有一点隐约的伤痕，是那个时候留下的，击倒说没法完全修复。  
——你像放弃红蜘蛛一样放弃了他，可是我不能！他是我的兄弟！  
卸载了情感模块，就不会有感情了。感情是个麻烦的东西。  
威震天的声音再次响起，打断了声波的沉思。“惊天雷，把我们的俘虏送到熔炼炉去。”  
“是，大人。”惊天雷上前拽起大黄蜂的铁链，大黄蜂已经站不起来了，几乎是被惊天雷拖着往前走。  
“嘿老大，你不打算出手么？”轰隆隆敲了敲磁带舱里面。  
“他会被烧成一堆废铁的！”迷乱也说。  
“威震天大人，请稍等。”声波终于开口。  
“怎么了，声波？你还是建议暂缓处置我们的俘虏吗？”威震天的语气不太友好，这次的失职他没有责备声波，已经是他的容忍极限了。  
“俘虏，有秘密。汽车人，因此而再三营救。建议，查明秘密，钳制汽车人。”声波斟酌着用词。  
“得了吧声波，”大黄蜂的声音有点焦急，“我自己都不知道我有什么秘密？再说了你们不是用脑皮质连接看了我的CPU了吗，里面什么也没有！所以赶紧的，铁桶头，快让我离开这儿！你们霸天虎的气味腐烂得让我作呕！”  
大黄蜂有点慌乱。而威震天也确实不愿意再看到他。他挥了挥手，惊天雷继续拖着大黄蜂往外走。声波的拳头越攥越紧。  
“老大，一会儿等惊天雷走过来的时候，要不要给他来一拳？反正他最近一直在找你的麻烦，就当报仇了！”  
“轰隆隆你别乱出主意，威震天可在看着我们呢！”  
蓝色的游击者拖着可怜的俘虏一步步走近，声波看到大黄蜂抬头，给他露出一个微笑，嘴一张一合。  
——谢了声波，不过还是我赢了。  
“威震天大人，红蜘蛛指挥官回来了。”门口站着一个传令的士兵。  
“哦？希望他带回来了好消息。”威震天有点不耐烦。  
“是的大人，红蜘蛛指挥官俘虏了一个汽车人。”红蜘蛛傲慢地走进来，看也不看地上的大黄蜂，从他机体上跨了过去。  
大黄蜂的机体明显一滞，惊天雷也停了下来，准备听下一句话。  
“告诉我，是谁？”威震天的光学镜里终于有了笑意。  
“天火。”红蜘蛛微微斜眼，看了声波一眼。  
大黄蜂趴在地上，但是这个角度让他能更好地看到声波的样子。  
声波的手微微发抖。  
大黄蜂有些奇怪，声波应该是非战斗人员，而天火在汽车人基地里也只是运输为主，他们应该没在战场上碰面过，为什么声波听到天火会有这样的反应？他好像在极力忍着什么。  
威震天仰头大笑起来。“很好，你这次果然没有让我失望。惊天雷，汽车人俘虏由你看管，这个小家伙对我们也许还有用。”


	6. Chapter 6

6 seekers看管俘虏

“老大，我们去看看他行吗？”迷乱在声波的工作台上讨好地问。  
“驳回。”声波手指不停地工作，光学镜也没看迷乱一眼。  
“可是，他现在可是落在惊天雷和闹翻天的手里了啊！你忘了闹翻天当着威震天的面都敢把他的门翼踢下来，现在还不知道会用什么办法折磨他呢！”  
“对啊老大，他可能会把他的二极管给掰断，也可能会扯下来他一条胳膊，还可能会直接把充电室里的水管塞进他的接口里！”  
“停下，迷乱，我们在讨论俘虏，不是在讨论我们昨天看的塞星小片片！再说了就算闹翻天是个喜欢折磨别人的家伙，惊天雷总不会让他做出这种事的。”  
“惊天雷不会折磨人？你可拉倒吧轰隆隆，他折磨老大的还少吗？虽然机体上没有，但是老大的心灵受到了极大的打击……”  
“双胞胎，闭嘴。”声波发出了内线。双胞胎立刻闭上嘴巴，坐在工作台上看着声波。  
共生的连接已经让他们感受到了声波的情绪，声波很少用“闭嘴”这个词，他最多只说“安静”。  
轰隆隆看了看迷乱，急急地开口：“老大，塞星小片片是击倒给我们的！我们说了不要，可是他非要塞给我们看！真的！”  
迷乱一把捂住轰隆隆的发声器。

声波慢慢地走在走廊里。前方是岔路口，左边的岔路通往牢房，天火正在那里关押。右边的岔路通往seekers的房间，红蜘蛛、惊天雷他们都在那里住。声波已经很久没走过右边的岔路了，自从和红蜘蛛分手以后。而闹翻天，每次都是自己过来找他，虽然次数不多。  
他的机体缓缓地向前踏出，走上右边的岔路。

在写着“Thundercracker”的充电室门口，声波停了下来。闹翻天也在这里住，声波也做好了进去之后面对他们两个的准备，但是红蜘蛛的声音也传了出来。所以声波暂时没有敲门。  
“小个子，这次真是额外的收获对吧？我也没想到任务会如此顺利，还俘虏了你们的科学家。”红蜘蛛得意的声音。  
“是啊，就是因为任务如此简单，所以才交给你做的不是吗？”大黄蜂的声音听起来还挺有精神，声波稍放了点心。但是随后，他的心又被揪了一下。  
红蜘蛛大概是一脚踢在大黄蜂的机体上，发出了沉闷的金属撞击声，还有大黄蜂的一声痛叫。  
“把他吊起来，闹翻天，我要好好跟他玩一玩。”红蜘蛛沉着嗓音。  
“那真是太好不过了，多谢。你们的充电床太小了，躺着不舒服。威震天的充电床应该比这里舒服多了吧？”  
轰隆隆和迷乱不知道什么时候从磁带舱里爬了出来。“够了，别再说了。这可怜的家伙，他大概会被红蜘蛛打死的。”  
果然，里面又传来撞击的声音，还有金属刮蹭的声音。  
“长机，我建议你还是把他的嘴巴封起来。”闹翻天的声音，他大概是翻了翻什么角落，有哗啦哗啦的声音。  
“闹翻天，这是个不错的主意。”红蜘蛛的声音听起来充满了危险。“不过，我倒是觉得，封住他下面的嘴会更好。”  
轰隆隆：“什么意思？汽车人的下面还有嘴？我们的机体构造不一样吗？”  
迷乱：“我也不知道啊！”  
声波刚要阻止双胞胎继续讨论不合年纪的话题，忽然听到里面传来大黄蜂的惨叫。他来不及想太多，直接推开了门。  
迷乱：“老大，你连门都不敲了？”

里面的三个seeker都愣住了，红蜘蛛最先反应过来。“声波，你来干什么？”  
大黄蜂被能量锁吊在墙边，双腿吊起，前后对接面板和挡板都被拆了下来，看来是硬拆的，声波能清楚地看到折裂的痕迹，难怪刚才听到大黄蜂的惨叫。红蜘蛛的手里拿着一根档杆拔叉，正在往上面涂抹润滑油。  
轰隆隆在磁带舱边缘悄悄看了一光学镜。“原来击倒给我们的小片片是红蜘蛛给他的。”  
“怎么了声波，你也要加入这场狂欢吗？我都不知道像你这样的TF居然也喜欢这个？”红蜘蛛尖细的手指敲了敲手上的管子。闹翻天哼了一声，惊天雷则没有说话。  
“虐待俘虏，行为不被允许。如果继续，声波将报告威震天大人。”  
“得了吧声波，你以为威震天会不知道？他只是睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了！汽车人俘虏本来就是给我们找乐子的，不是吗？”  
“牢房编号，2171，汽车人俘虏，天火。建议，对他做你想做的事。”声波用干巴巴的电子音回复红蜘蛛。  
红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，沉默了一会儿，忽然把手里的东西扔到了地上。“真没劲！闹翻天，我走了！”  
声波看向惊天雷。“我会让击倒过来给汽车人俘虏检查机体。威震天大人的命令是要你看管他，不是虐待，更不是把他弄死。惊天雷，你知道的吧？”  
“我当然知道。”惊天雷看向闹翻天，紫色的火伴握紧了拳头。“好了，你可以走了吗？这里不欢迎你。”  
“当然，我一直都知道。”声波点头，没再看大黄蜂一眼，转身离去。

“我说老大，你不准备把汽车人从惊天雷那弄回来吗？”回去的路上，迷乱在磁带舱里问。  
“没必要。”声波简单地回答。  
“可是刚才，他差点被他们玩死！”  
“以后不会了。”  
“老大你不能那么相信他们！SEEKERS谁都敢骗！”  
“惊天雷不会。”  
“老大，我真不知道你到底喜欢那家伙什么？如果说红蜘蛛是你的初恋，闹翻天是你的P友，那惊天雷算什么，他都没来过你的充电床上！”  
“他对我什么也不算。”只是记忆扇区里的一点东西罢了。  
“我知道我知道！”迷乱抢着说。“惊天雷算暗恋！”  
“为什么？”轰隆隆举手发问。  
“因为老大没有对他表白过！老大和红蜘蛛分手之后再没跟任何TF表白过！”  
“那是因为老大卸了情感模块，不会对TF表白了。”  
“如果那个时候不是惊天雷去救了闹翻天，老大会不会跟他表白？”  
“我都说了，老大不会对TF表白。”  
“但是老大并不是没有感情啊！老大对我们俩就很好啊！”  
“那不一样的，迷乱。老大对我们是共生一体的，又不是爱情。”  
“哎哟喂轰隆隆，你看蓝星剧看多了吧！”  
“我看的每一部蓝星剧都是陪着你看的！”  
声波敲了敲磁带舱。  
里面迅速恢复了平静。  
过了一会，轰隆隆才小声地说：“平时我们一讨论那三个家伙老大就会制止，今天居然让我们讨论了半天。”  
“老大也会变的嘛。”

“谢天谢地，他机体上的伤并没有增多，你们还算手下留情了。”击倒扫描了一遍大黄蜂的机体，“他的伤还和上次在威震天大人面前一样严重。”  
“能修复的吧？”惊天雷站在一边，毕竟威震天让他看管俘虏，不能让他死了。  
“可以。但是需要一段时间，而且你最好让他好好休息。我是说晚上。”  
“喂医生！别乱开玩笑好么？”  
“我没乱开玩笑，我是说晚上你和闹翻天进行你们的小运动的时候，最好把他的音频接收器给锁死，不然他一夜都没法休息。”  
“行了！”惊天雷不耐烦地咕哝了一句，“这里交给你了，别把我的房间弄乱了。”  
“我吗？我从来不喜欢动别人的东西，如果你说的是他，”击倒指了指能量低下的大黄蜂，“他连动都动不了的。”  
“那就好。”惊天雷带着闹翻天走了出去。  
击倒变形出电钻枪，开始给大黄蜂进行修复。“这次跟以前一样，我还是没法给你注射麻醉药物，所以得麻烦你再忍一次了。”  
大黄蜂皱起眉头，拼命咬着嘴唇。机体上传来的痛苦让他的五官都在扭曲。  
击倒为了缓解他的情绪，一边修复一边跟他聊天。“我这人一般不喜欢感激别人，但是说真的，你上次没在威震天大人面前说出我来，我很感谢你。”  
“哦，你不怪我利用你？”  
“能利用我说明你的眼光不错。”击倒心情很好地以夸奖对方的名义夸奖自己。  
“你的小护士眼光也不错。”大黄蜂看向击倒身后的打击。  
“那当然，打击可是抛光打磨的一把好手。”击倒说。  
“啧啧啧，感情真好。”大黄蜂故意拖长了声调，他现在心情不错。  
“小家伙，等你长大了自然就懂了。”  
“说的好像每个人都跟你们一样似的。”  
“虽然这么说有点不好意思，但是真的，感情和对接是每个TF不可缺少的。”  
“每个？”大黄蜂表示不认同。“至少那个收音机就不会吧？他有情感模块吗？”  
“你说声波？”击倒停下手头的工作。“大黄蜂，他当然有，有过。”  
“有过？”  
“拜托，你以为声波是从流水线上下来就这个样子的吗？他和红蜘蛛谈恋爱的时候连面罩都很少戴的。”  
“他和红蜘蛛？他不是和闹翻天……”  
“那是后来了。他刚当霸天虎的时候是和红蜘蛛谈恋爱的。那个时候他们俩简直就是，啧啧，亮瞎别人的光学镜！”  
“可是他们现在看起来好像苦大仇深的样子。”  
“那是因为声波提出了分手。因为天火来了。”  
“等等？你越说我越糊涂了，天火不是汽车人吗？难道他以前被你们俘虏过？”  
“你不知道吗？”击倒露出奇怪的表情，“天火以前是霸天虎。”  
大黄蜂年纪小，进汽车人基地的时间短，所以对于天火以前的经历的确不知道。“那是红蜘蛛移情别恋了吗？”  
“算是，也不完全是。红蜘蛛在摇摆不定的时候，声波已经替他做出了选择。他毫不犹豫地跟红蜘蛛分了手，还卸了自己的情感模块。”  
“那闹翻天呢？”  
“闹翻天有一次聚会喝多了，不知怎么回事走到了声波的房间。然后，他们就维持了一段时间的，呃……对接关系。”  
“那他们现在结束了吗？”  
“当然结束了。因为惊天雷……”  
“惊天雷怎么又冒出来了？声波和seekers的关系怎么这么乱？”  
“你想听详细的吗？”击倒干脆拉了把椅子坐了下来。  
大黄蜂看了看他：“你这是要——开始讲故事了？”


	7. Chapter 7

7 声波和seekers的过去

声波刚加入霸天虎的时候，也才刚下流水线几十万年。因为被威震天的演讲所打动，带着年轻人独有的热情和激情，声波来到了霸天虎基地。红蜘蛛也差不多是那个时候来的，两个TF年龄相仿，工作上又多有交集，很快就熟了起来。那时他还不是深受倚重的情报官，他也没成为空中指挥官。  
“这种感觉就像两个年轻TF，谁都没有谈恋爱的经验，然后摸索着，试探着，发现了彼此对自己的好感，也正因为这样，才会小心翼翼，会紧张，也会盼望，会不安，也会期待。这种感觉，还是挺不错的，不是吗？”  
“击倒，你平时没事是不是喜欢看肥皂剧？”  
击倒此时已经完成了对大黄蜂的今日修复工作，正捧了一杯能量茶坐着休息。大黄蜂斜靠在充电床边，小心地让自己的伤口不被压到。击倒叙事诗一样的口气酸的他电解液都要流出来了。  
“其实是因为细节我也不知道，都是听别人说的。我来基地的时间比他们俩都晚。”  
“就是觉得难以想象，声波居然也有动感情的时候，我以为他从流水线上下来就那副冷冰冰的样子呢。”  
“大黄蜂，我不得不说句公道话。他要是冷冰冰就不会帮蓝霹雳去换那几天安稳日子，虽然你利用了他放跑了蓝霹雳，但是他可自始至终都没怪过你。虽然威震天没有因此而责备他，但是可想而知，他这几天的日子恐怕不好过。”  
大黄蜂必须承认击倒的话有道理。原本以为蓝霹雳逃了出去，自己只要激怒了威震天，然后被他随便怎么处死，一切就都结束了，却唯独忘了声波。  
声波带他离开了红蜘蛛的刑讯，声波帮助蓝霹雳争取了几天没有刑讯的日子，两个塞时前声波还阻止了F15们想要虐待他的荒唐行为。  
而自己，却差点害了他。  
声波不是没有情感的TF，就算他没有情感模块，他至少不是个坏人。  
嗯，不是个十足的坏人。大黄蜂在心里补上修饰语。反正霸天虎都不是好人。

在大约天黑的时候惊天雷和闹翻天回来了。紫色的小飞机似乎心情很好，他亲昵地靠近着火伴的机体，用机翼轻轻蹭着他的机翼。蓝色的机翼抖动了几下，带来换气扇的几声加速，和随之而来的浅笑。“闹仔，别那样，你知道我受不了的。”  
“可我就喜欢……”闹翻天忽然停住了，他看到了房间里铐着能量锁靠在墙角的大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂回给他一个不痛不痒的笑。  
“忘记了，原来我们还有客人。”闹翻天拖长了声调。“TC，我们干嘛不把他扔到牢房去？”  
“击倒说以他现在的状况，扔到牢房两天就死了。在他能有下一步好转之前，我们最好把他放在身边照顾。”  
“照顾一个汽车人俘虏？红蜘蛛疯了，你也疯了？我刚刚能勉强忍受红蜘蛛这家伙把对天火用刑的那个倒霉蛋一炮轰烂，怎么，连你也开始同情俘虏了？还是说，你像红蜘蛛一样，爱上一个汽车人了？”  
“闹仔，你在说什么？他现在对我们唯一的用处就是让我能向威震天大人表示我的忠心和服从，至少在威震天想起他之前，我得保证他活着。”  
闹翻天哼了一声。  
“好了闹仔，过来让我看看你……你吃醋的样子真让我着迷。”  
大黄蜂适时地咳嗽了一声，表示他的音频接收器还没锁死。  
“哦该死的，忘记了！”惊天雷从充电床上起身，打开旁边的储藏间。“小家伙，你晚上就委屈一下吧。”

惊天雷不但听了击倒的话，还做了更多，大黄蜂的音频接收器和光学镜都被锁死了，他现在完全是看不见也听不见的状态。虽然周围很安静，但是大黄蜂完全可以想象得到，房间外的充电床上是怎样一副活色生香的画面。哦，要是没看横炮塞给他的那些奇奇怪怪的东西就好了。大黄蜂在心里懊恼地想。他集中精神，想要开始充电。但是随后，他觉得自己的脚踢到了什么东西，在然后，后背又撞到了什么。刚才进来的时候就看到了，储藏间里的空间其实很狭小，大黄蜂虽然机体不大，但是在这里什么也看不到，还是不停地撞到东西。他干脆趴在地上，把自己的机体缩成一团，尽可能地不占用空间。不知过了多久，他迷迷糊糊地下线了。

有人在敲他的胸甲，大黄蜂从充电中上线，他刚想睁开光学镜，忽然发现自己还是看不见也听不见，于是他想撑起上半身告诉对方，但是随后他又撞倒了不知什么东西，被狼狈地压在下面。  
“喂喂，他的音频接收器被锁死了，光学镜也是，惊天雷可真手狠。让开，让我给他打开。”击倒拉开趴在地上的双胞胎。  
随后，大黄蜂才看到了今天的第一缕阳光。  
以及，自己面前双胞胎那放大了的光学镜。  
“双胞胎，你们怎么来了？”大黄蜂看了看他们身后，声波并没有来。  
“是我带他们来的。”击倒蹲下机体。“他们好像费了很大劲才让声波同意的。”  
迷乱：“怎么样，汽车人？开心不开心？”  
轰隆隆：“意外不意外？”  
迷乱/轰隆隆：“惊喜不惊喜？”  
“好吧，是有点惊喜。不过能不能先把我机体上的这堆东西挪开，我快被压死了……”

击倒进行修复的时候，双胞胎在一边喋喋不休。  
“击倒，你上次给我的塞星小片片被声波没收了，下次再拿点过来。”  
“真是奇怪啊，我藏在后挡板里他都能发现！”  
“这次不要触手的片片了，我这几天都对老大的触手有心理阴影了。”  
“我听说有那种用工具的，据说很刺激，能不能搞来？”  
“对对，就是那种蒙住光学镜，锁死音频接收器，最好再把发声器也堵上的那种……”  
击倒的特别漂亮的嘴角一阵抽搐。“什么蒙光学镜锁接收器的，不知道你们在说什么？”  
轰隆隆指了指大黄蜂：“就像我们刚刚看到他那样！”  
大黄蜂略带尴尬地说：“我昨晚在储藏间里差点被闷死加砸死，你们怎么就不知道同情我一下？”

“声波和红蜘蛛的过去啊？问我，问我！我知道！我全知道！”迷乱抢着说。  
“我也都知道！我比迷乱知道的还多！”轰隆隆也急忙举手。  
击倒已经完成了修复，正坐在一边休息。话题不知道怎么回事就从塞星小片片跑到了声波和红蜘蛛的过去上。  
击倒说：“行了双胞胎，你们得保证这段话回去不会上传给声波。”  
迷乱说：“当然保证！这是我们四个机之间的秘密！”  
轰隆隆：“那我们开始吧！先从哪儿说起呢？从老大开始追红蜘蛛？”  
大黄蜂：“什么？声波主动？我以为会是红蜘蛛去追他！”  
迷乱：“你太不了解声波了，汽车人！他一直都是打定主意了就会想方设法去完成的！”  
轰隆隆：“而且他一定会成功的！没人抵抗得了他的魅力！你必须承认这一点！”  
大黄蜂：“行吧，你们声波真有魅力……他追上了红蜘蛛？”  
迷乱：“他们最初的交集是从一场战斗开始的，红蜘蛛受了伤，虽然不严重，但是他被困在一个山洞里了，机翼无法变形，不能飞了。如果不是声波找到了他，他可能就得困死在那里了。”  
大黄蜂：“我说，为什么是声波去找的他？”  
迷乱：“你没有举手提问！”  
大黄蜂：“呃……好吧，我举手，为什么是声波去找的他？”  
轰隆隆：“因为只有声波当时还惦记着他！”  
大黄蜂：“霸天虎居然没人去救堂堂空指？”  
迷乱：“汽车人，你在说什么呢？红蜘蛛又不是刚来就是空指的！那个时候声波也还不是情报官，他们俩都只是个普通的霸天虎罢了。轰隆隆，这叫什么来着？”  
轰隆隆：“相识于微时。”  
迷乱：“对对，就是这句话。患难之交，过命的感情，你知道不？后来他们俩就熟起来了，然后就走到一起了。声波出手绝不抓空。”  
击倒：“我就是那个时候来到基地的。声波只要不在议事大厅，就是和红蜘蛛在一起。”  
轰隆隆：“说起来声波对红蜘蛛是真好。不管红蜘蛛闯下多大的祸，都是声波帮他解决。”  
迷乱：“轰隆隆，你还记得那次红蜘蛛搞砸了威震天的计划，他带领的搜索队一个目标点都没完成，还搭上了我们的战舰，威震天气的几乎要把他撕成碎片，还是声波去劝了威震天，还拿回了战舰。他都为此受伤了，还伤的特别重，整条胳膊都断掉了！足足在击倒的维修室里躺了三个小循环！”  
击倒点头表示没错。  
轰隆隆：“可是红蜘蛛事后就对声波特别冷淡，也不肯见他，除了工作之外也不肯和他多说一句话。”  
大黄蜂：“为什么？不觉得奇怪吗？他应该对声波感激涕零才对啊。”  
迷乱：“也许他是嫉妒声波比他厉害吧。毕竟威震天对声波的评价是，‘霸天虎没了谁都可以，唯独不能没有声波’。”  
轰隆隆：“可是对红蜘蛛的评价却是‘你连一顿野餐都搞不好’！哈哈……”  
双胞胎揶揄地大笑起来，大黄蜂也只好陪着笑了两声。  
迷乱：“原本我们都以为他们只是简单地吵架了或者生个无伤大局的气，可是随后天火就来了。他们俩以前就在什么科学院认识，天火来了之后红蜘蛛更是跟他形影不离，有时候我觉得他就是在故意气声波。”  
大黄蜂：“那然后呢？”  
迷乱：“然后，声波就跟红蜘蛛提出了分手，我不知道他怎么说的，那天他没带我们俩去。”  
轰隆隆：“反正听说分的挺彻底的，声波第二天就找医生卸掉了情感模块。”  
迷乱：“我们还以为他需要几天来疗伤呢，结果他只是给自己增加了工作量。”  
大黄蜂：“其实我觉得这个挺像声波的风格的。你永远都猜不透他在想什么……啊我是在夸你们老大，真的。好吧我们继续，那闹翻天呢？”  
轰隆隆：“闹翻天是故意借着喝醉爬上声波的充电床的！他肯定打声波的主意很久了！”  
迷乱：“不过闹翻天每次来都会给我们带点小礼物，比如好玩的小玩意，或者能量糖什么的。”  
轰隆隆：“迷乱，你可真容易被收买。你忘了他每次来都要声波把我们俩放到隔壁房间吗？”  
迷乱：“没错，我们讨厌闹翻天！他抢了我们在声波身边的位置！如果我是猫，我就要挠花他的涂装！”  
“你们俩就像是——害怕自己爸爸找后妈的蓝星小孩一样。”大黄蜂想起了以前跟飞过山看的蓝星动画片。“同样是声波的对接对象，你们不讨厌红蜘蛛吗？”  
迷乱：“也讨厌。但是声波曾经真心喜欢过他，我们尊重老大的决定。”  
大黄蜂：“真心喜欢这个词，总感觉不像声波做的事。”  
迷乱：“汽车人，你是不是对声波有什么歧视？他不是个冷血的TF。”  
轰隆隆：“是的，你不懂。声波就是声波。”  
他不是个冷血的TF。  
声波就是声波。

大黄蜂还想接着问惊天雷的事，但是惊天雷已经开门进来了。他看到双胞胎在这里，立刻语气冰冷。“谁允许这两个小个子进我的充电室了？”  
击倒笑着打哈哈：“今天打击不在，我让他们俩过来给我做助手。你知道的，小身材有大用处。”  
双胞胎也毫不客气地瞪回去。  
“击倒，我们该走了，再不回去声波该担心我们啦！”轰隆隆从大黄蜂的肩甲上跳了下来。  
“汽车人，好好养伤，希望你越来越好。”迷乱也大声地对惊天雷说，“至少别再被锁死光学镜和接收器了，昨晚他差点被储藏间里的东西砸死，我敢打赌你和闹翻天都不知道，因为你们在忙着别的事！”  
惊天雷确实不知道，他看了一下乱七八糟的储藏间。显然双胞胎和击倒扶起大黄蜂之后都没帮他收拾。  
击倒也站起身。“那我走了，明天这个时间我再过来。惊天雷，我说过的，只锁死他的接收器就行了。”

惊天雷看也没看大黄蜂，打开显示屏，记录威震天布置的坐标点。  
大黄蜂在后面伸长了脖子，惊天雷比他高大的多，他好不容易才看清那是汽车人旧基地附近的地图。“你们还在搜索基地？”  
“是的，每次总有新发现。”惊天雷丝毫不避讳大黄蜂。“我们又发现了一些东西，似乎对汽车人很重要的文件，有一点他们没来得及带走。文件用了CBC非对称加密，威震天大人对此非常重视……也许我该用用哈希算法？”惊天雷迅速在屏幕上演算起来。  
大黄蜂试探地走近了一点，惊天雷并没有制止他。也许他还沉浸在自己的思考中，大黄蜂仔细看了看屏幕上的东西，完全是陌生的。如果这是擎天柱留下的东西，自己为什么一点印象都没有？这到底是什么？  
“嘿！俘虏，给我滚远一点！”闹翻天忽然进来了，他一巴掌扇过去，大黄蜂被打得摔倒在地上，光学镜一时难以对焦。  
“惊天雷，你怎么能让俘虏看到这么重要的情报？”  
“让他看去吧闹仔，难道他还以为自己能活着走出这个基地吗？”惊天雷不以为意地说。  
“可不是……”大黄蜂勉强支撑着自己坐了起来。“要是惊天雷负责看管我，我连这个房间都走不出去。”  
闹翻天回过头去不理他，忽然发现他在讽刺自己，怒气冲冲地大踏步过来，抬起胳膊上的射线炮。惊天雷一把拦下他：“闹仔，你干什么？我们不能让他死，至少现在还不能！”  
“普神知道我有多想一炮轰烂他的发声器！真想让他永远也说不出话来！”闹翻天激动地挥舞着自己的胳膊，机翼也跟着一抖一抖。“等等，只要不打死就行是吧？”  
“闹仔你要干什么？”  
“继续上次的游戏，红蜘蛛没完成的那个。”


	8. Chapter 8

8 一波刚平，一波又起

大黄蜂再一次被能量锁吊了起来，对接面板和后挡板都被掰了下来。还是跟昨天一样的姿势，但是不一样的是，大黄蜂知道，声波今天不会来。  
闹翻天找了一根管子，打量了一下粗细。惊天雷摁住他的手：“闹仔，万一把他弄死了我们没法跟威震天大人交代！”  
闹翻天的笑容特别好看。“放心，不会弄死的。没准他还会觉得很爽呢。”  
“可是这个这么粗……”惊天雷有点担心。  
“行了惊天雷，你先出去吧！我知道你看不了这个，等我玩够了会叫你的，你可以去隔壁接着解你的哈希算法去。放心吧！”闹翻天把惊天雷推出房间。  
闹翻天走到大黄蜂的面前，用细长的手指挑起他的下巴。“小家伙，以前对接过吗？”  
大黄蜂一口咬住他的手指，牙齿用上了自己全部的力气。  
“啊……！！”闹翻天猝不及防，一声惨叫。他抽出手指，看着上面的牙印，狠狠地一巴掌打在大黄蜂的面甲上。“你这个小炉渣……”  
“我说闹翻天，你就这么点能耐吗？我把你咬这么狠，你才只有这么一点反应，你也太逊了吧？难怪每次都是惊天雷把你压翻。哦对了，你跟声波在一起也是被上的那个。”大黄蜂笑了笑，嘴角翘起来却流出了更多的能量液。  
“你少管闲事！”闹翻天气愤地说。  
“当然可以。没有谁会愿意被上的，这是关系到TF的尊严的问题，我懂。”大黄蜂心情很好地接着笑。  
闹翻天握紧了拳头。  
“其实你现在看起来还是挺有那么一些，嗯，蓝星上叫什么来着？男子气概，对！你看起来挺有男子气概的，每次被别人上都不想反压一下吗？哦拜托，告诉我，你难道不想把惊天雷压倒在你的机体下面，看着他表情慢慢变化，光学镜变得迷离，听他说‘快点进来我想要你’这样的话吗？”大黄蜂抬起光学镜。“你不想把交合液设进他的次级油箱里去么？”  
“你闭嘴！”闹翻天大吼。  
“闹翻天，你长得真好看。也许就是因为太好看了，所以你每次只能被惊天雷上。如果你想上他，那他绝对会激烈反抗的。以你的本事，应该是上不了他的。没事，被上应该也挺舒服的吧，我想他一定喜欢听你的叫声。”大黄蜂颇为惋惜地说。  
“你胡说！惊天雷和我只是涂装颜色不一样！”  
“哦，是吗？”大黄蜂光学镜的下眼皮都懒得抬一下。  
似乎是被他的动作和懒洋洋的语气给激怒了，也似乎是为了证明自己的话，闹翻天拉开门，没过三秒钟，他又拉着惊天雷回到房间里。  
“闹仔，怎么了？”惊天雷奇怪地看着自己的火伴。然而下一秒，他就被闹翻天推到墙角，热切地亲吻起来。  
闹翻天简直热情地不像话。  
惊天雷想推开他问问到底怎么回事，毕竟大黄蜂还在旁边铐着，他还没那个兴趣当着别人的面和自己的火伴对接，虽然他们的关系基地里没机不知道。可是闹翻天完全没有给他一丁点机会，他霸道地摁住惊天雷的双手。惊天雷好不容易终于挣脱开来，大口喘着气。“闹仔，你在干什么？”  
“拆了你。”闹翻天的声音带着一丝弥漫的情欲。  
“可是闹仔，”惊天雷还在反抗，虽然他一开始没占到机体上的优势。“我很高兴你能如此主动，但是我们的俘虏还在这里……”  
“他在这里正好。”闹翻天一边说着，一边啃咬着惊天雷脖颈上的线路，手也向下开始移动。  
“什么？”蓝色的小飞机被火伴的话吓了一跳。“你什么时候……”  
他是想问你什么时候有这样的恶趣味了，但是话没说出来。  
闹翻天的机体碰触到他，有种熟悉又陌生的味道。明明和以前每天的他一样，熟悉的触感，熟悉的体温，熟悉的气味，但是，又不一样，今天的闹翻天，好像要把他彻底揉碎一样。  
莫名异样的感觉让惊天雷的机体发烫，体内逐渐升腾起一股寂寞的空虚，他忍不住抱住闹翻天的腰身，让身下半抬头的输出管摩擦着紫色的机体，一下又一下……  
“嗯……闹闹……哈啊……”惊天雷的喘息逐渐加重。  
“呵呵……TC，你可真像一只发情的小猫……竟然这么快就有反应了……”闹翻天的声音变得有些低沉沙哑，而惊天雷顾不上回答他，因为他过于高涨的情欲迫不及待想宣泄出来。  
“别急，我会让你好好享受的……”闹翻天打开蓝色的对接面板，手指触到粘腻湿滑的接口，另一只抚上他的输出管。  
“唔……闹闹……”  
紫色的手指开始慢慢蠕动起来，闹翻天不急不徐的动作让惊天雷渴望更多，他甚至来不及去细想闹翻天为什么会这么熟练。他主动抬起腰身，随着闹翻天的抚摸寻找刺激和快感。  
闹翻天低低地笑了一声。“呵呵，TC你可真主动，看来你还想要更多。”  
他腾出一只手抱起惊天雷的一条腿，握着他输出管的手突然加快速度，让惊天雷一下子就濒临高潮的临界点。  
“唔……不……要……要来了！”惊天雷大叫一声，但是随即闹翻天就迅速撤出了手指。  
“闹闹……”突然被抽离的感觉让惊天雷浑身虚软无力，只差一点就要过载的他略带不满地瞪着自己的火伴，没想到闹翻天的手却不安分地往他的备用接口探去。  
“不……闹闹，那里不行……”惊天雷知道他接下来要干什么。  
闹翻天将机体紧贴住蓝色的小飞机，让他无法反抗。  
“啊哦，TC，你这里也想要的吧。”闹翻天把手指伸进去，慢慢地搅动。  
“……好吧，随便你了……”惊天雷咕哝了一声，反正也没法反抗，还不如干脆配合他好好享受。  
闹翻天把惊天雷翻了过来，让他趴在墙上，双手抵住墙壁，轻轻地在他音频接收器旁吹气。蓝色的小飞机一阵颤抖。  
闹翻天的一只手按住他的肩甲，另一只手在备用接口里忙碌，舌头也没停，正在一点一点舔舐着他的后颈，肩甲和背部。细细的亲吻，熟练灵活的技巧找寻着每一个敏感点，宛如蛇一般滑溜。舌头游走过的地方，留下一连串湿润的痕迹，蓝色的小飞机几乎要发狂。  
“不要了闹闹……”蓝色的小飞机声音里带着一丝颤音。“嗯……啊！”突然到了某一处，他激动难耐地叫出来。  
在背后留下湿润痕迹的闹翻天终于找到他的最爱，听见火伴的叫声后更是努力地在那敏感点上头打转，试图引出他更多的声音。  
“啊……啊……别，别这样……”惊天雷的话还没说完，闹翻天已经封住了他的嘴。两个小飞机激情地热吻着，谁都没有一点思考的时间。闹翻天细细地挑逗着他舌尖的金属味蕾，引发他机体内最深层的欲望，他的舌滑过他的口腔，用力地吮吸。直到听到身下的火伴的换气扇发出越来越急速的运转声时才恋恋不舍地将他放开，丝丝透明的线留在嘴角边，藕断丝连。  
“进来吧，快点进来闹闹……”惊天雷涨红了面甲。  
“既然你这么想要，那我就不客气了。”闹翻天掐住惊天雷已经提高的腰身，用他早已蓄势待发的输出管往火伴准备好的接口中冲进。  
“啊！……啊……”被突然进到体内的偌大火热搅动，闹翻天开始摇摆腰部，一进一出动得惊天雷拼命喊叫，接口都快被他弄散了。  
过一会儿，当惊天雷几乎就要过载的时候，闹翻天忽然在他音频接收器旁边小声地说：“我们以后可以在墙壁上装一个镜子，这样你就能看到你羞耻的模样了。”  
虽然只是一句话，但是惊天雷完全可以想象得到自己现在的样子，这小小刺激使得他再也无法忍受，带着剧烈的喘息到达过载的巅峰。  
等两个小飞机都平静下来一点之后，他们看到大黄蜂已经自己锁死了自己的光学镜和音频接收器，被能量锁铐着陷入下线状态了。

第二天早上，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，大黄蜂就上线了。因为昨晚是自己锁死了器官，所以今天早上他可以自己打开。两个小飞机都还在深度充电中，墙角的地面有一滩尚未完全干涸的痕迹，充电床上也是凌乱不堪，蓝色和紫色的机体还有好多想也知道是什么的液体。大黄蜂不由得咂咂嘴，昨晚看来不止一次，真够激烈的。他想了想，触动了自己的通讯器。  
“迷乱，轰隆隆！在不在？”为了不惊醒闹翻天和惊天雷，大黄蜂小声地叫着双胞胎。  
“汽车人，迷乱和轰隆隆都不在……”那边明显是双胞胎打哈欠的声音。  
“好了别闹了，想不想看热闹？”  
“什么热闹？”迷乱一下子就来了精神。  
“嘘，小点声，听我说，你们想个办法，把大火车和闪电叫到惊天雷的充电室来，有好玩的东西给你们看，记住，要快！！！”

威震天坐在议事大厅的宝座上，拧着眉毛，一言不发。蓝色和紫色的游击者跪在下面，尽管惊天雷在极力压抑自己，但是声波能看得出来他在发抖。大黄蜂戴着镣铐，勉强支撑着自己站在靠近角落的地方。打击击倒和红蜘蛛站在稍远的地方，红蜘蛛握着拳头。  
“这两个笨蛋！”他小声地对击倒抱怨。  
“是够笨的。虽然他们俩是对接火伴这谁都知道，平时在自己充电室里想怎么玩就怎么玩，威震天大人也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，可是居然当着汽车人俘虏的面整整对接了5个周期，这太让机震惊了。”  
“如果没被发现也就算了，关键是还被大火车和闪电那两个大嘴巴知道了，你说他们两个怎么今天好死不死地偏去找惊天雷了呢？”  
“是啊，这一吵吵，整个基地都知道了这件事，威震天大人的面子可实在是不好看。两个得力的手下居然毫无廉耻地让汽车人俘虏看自己和火伴的情趣小游戏。我说，大概基地里就关在牢房里的天火不知道了吧？”  
“怎么可能不知道？你以为我是怎么知道的？听到这个消息的时候我当时就在牢房和天火在一起！”  
“那我一点也不怀疑威震天大人会不会要扒了他们俩的皮了。”  
“我不想听你们的解释了。”威震天的声音里听起来不带一丝感情，但越是如此，惊天雷越是感到恐慌。连声波都读到了空气中的压迫和不安。  
威震天的确很生气，治军一向严格的他对于下属的私生活甚少干涉，但是前提是，这都是发生在自己充电室里无机知晓的。  
“如果你的精力这么旺盛，那你可以去做更多的事情。我们已经该发掘新的矿藏了，我想你们两个会喜欢那里的，那里很安静。”  
“不，威震天大人！您可以让我自己去，但是求求您让惊天雷留下，他的机翼有旧伤，他不能去那种地方！”闹翻天急切地说。现在他的推进器都悔青了，可是他来不及去为自己辩解。  
声波看向蓝色的游击者。他的机翼下方，那块不太显眼的伤痕依旧还在，那时在他和他争执之后，他冲进去救闹翻天留下的。  
——他是我的战友，是朋友，是兄弟！你怎么会懂？！  
他看着他冲进被炸的粉碎的建筑里……  
威震天似乎也想起了惊天雷的伤，他略有犹豫。大黄蜂小声地开口，但是声音足以让威震天听得到。“是的，就我昨晚来看，他们俩的感情是真好。我说铁桶头，你就听闹翻天的话，放过惊天雷吧。毕竟他昨晚累的不轻，我想他接下来得休息好几天了。”  
闪电哈哈地笑起来，但随即就被威震天狠狠瞪了一眼，急忙噤声。  
声波看着大黄蜂。  
闹翻天愤怒地大吼：“你这个家伙，都怪你！……”  
“怪我？又不是我让你拆了他的。”汽车人俘虏接着说，“还是说，我昨晚不该听到你们之间的小情话？比如‘你这里真让我着迷’‘它可是我见过的最大的了’‘我敢打赌威震天的也比不过’什么的？”  
“你胡说！我根本没说过！”闹翻天气的想站起来给大黄蜂一炮。  
惊天雷拉住了他，他已经颤抖的几乎要倒在地上。  
威震天的光学镜意味不明地闪烁着。  
“是的，这当然不是你说的。”大黄蜂小声地说，然后低下头。  
“你闭嘴！你这个炉渣……”  
“够了闹翻天！”威震天挥了挥手，两个杂兵重新按住闹翻天跪回他的位置。“惊天雷，或许你该去我的充电室休息一下。”  
破坏大帝向后靠在椅背上，用手支着头雕，望着地下跪着的小飞机。  
惊天雷的机翼猛地一颤。  
大黄蜂看到声波的手指微微地动了一下，就那么一瞬间，快的让他以为是自己看错了。迷乱和轰隆隆悄悄地跑到角落的大黄蜂旁边。  
“汽车人，你这回可闯祸了。”迷乱小心地爬上他的肩甲，以免给他带来更大的扯动。  
“怎么？你不是很讨厌seekers吗？”大黄蜂用手把快掉下来的轰隆隆扶好。  
“当然讨厌。可是对声波来说，”迷乱向声波那里努了努嘴，“对声波来说，惊天雷是不一样的存在。你怎么惹那两只都无所谓，但是你今天可真的玩过头了。我敢打赌声波在生气。”  
“声波喜欢惊天雷吗？”  
“他俩的感情一句话说不清。但是你没发现吗？声波对所有人都用电子音，唯独对惊天雷没有用过。哦别告诉我你没发现，你应该不会这么迟钝吧，汽车人？”轰隆隆在大黄蜂接收器旁小声地说。  
“他们可真乱。”  
“不是乱，汽车人，不许那样说声波。老大他不是个始乱终弃的TF。”  
“好吧，那我现在能做点什么弥补的吗？为了不让你们老大更生气……”  
“你做不了的，汽车人，你什么都做不了。”迷乱摇摇头。  
“连声波都做不了，他也没法反抗威震天的命令。”轰隆隆看向声波。  
声波一动也没动。  
“不，也许还可以做点什么……”大黄蜂把双胞胎拉下肩甲，然后勉强向前挪动了几下脚步，让威震天看到他。  
“那个，铁桶头……哦不是，威震天……大人，虽然作为一个俘虏可能没资格，但是我能提一个请求吗？”大黄蜂小心地开口。  
“什么？”  
“我能请您把我换个地方重新关押吗？要知道惊天雷的充电室不适合关押我这样的囚犯。”  
“那不如你也去我的充电室？”威震天的话让大黄蜂颇受惊吓。  
“啊不是，您看，他也有旧伤，我也浑身是伤，我们两个伤员怎么能再打扰您的充电呢？”  
“好吧。让惊天雷滚回他的充电室，你过来。”  
破坏大帝没耐心地站起身，示意手下架起大黄蜂，向门外走去。  
“哦完蛋了，他把自己给搭进去了！”迷乱无奈地捂住头雕。  
“汽车人都是笨蛋吗？”轰隆隆求救地看了看声波。  
然而声波依然没有任何反应。  
大黄蜂还没来得及反应，就被两个杂兵架了起来，拖着向门外走去，跟着威震天的脚步。在经过声波的身边时，他甚至抱着一点希望看了看声波，但是，读心者并没有看向他。  
算了，他连惊天雷都没有救，更别说会救我了。  
门被关上了，声波的背影渐渐看不到。


	9. Chapter 9

9 三个月高级车蜡

“我不知道你们汽车人的习惯是怎样的，不过应该和霸天虎差不多。所以你不用感到害怕。”威震天走到充电床边。  
“那个什么，铁……啊不是，威震天大人，你看我年纪这么小，差不多算的上是一个幼生体了，你使用起来也不会感觉太好的……”大黄蜂尽量把自己的机体往里面缩。  
“别以为我不知道你的年龄。”威震天的手指抚上大黄蜂的胸甲。“还是说，你没对接过？”  
大黄蜂迅速滚到床的另一头。威震天的充电床这么大真是帮了大忙了，至少那沉重的机甲速度是赶不上他的。  
“怎么，擎天柱不是很宠你吗？你没为他暖过床？”  
“喂注意你说的话！不许你这么说大哥！他才不像你这样龌龊！”  
“我这么龌龊？”威震天玩味地笑了起来。“没错，是很龌龊。我不介意让你更多地见识一下——我的龌龊。”  
“不不不，我刚才是开玩笑的。你这么英明神武应该找涂装更漂亮的，或者更高大威猛的机体才对，不是像我这样瘦小的干巴巴的幼生体。而且我一点经验也没有，不可能让你满意的，真的……”大黄蜂在充电床的边缘滚来滚去，躲避着威震天的手。  
“原来你还是个处机。那更好了，我丰富的经验足以让你的第一次对接留下美好的回忆。”  
大黄蜂已经滚到了边缘，再没路可滚了。他眼睁睁地看着威震天的手揪住他，把他拽到自己的机体下，双手被举过头顶。  
大黄蜂像受惊的小兽一样。对威震天可没法像对闹翻天那样几句话就激怒，其实也不是不能激怒他，但是大黄蜂知道，激怒了威震天的后果可能会比现在还惨。  
“放轻松，小家伙。”威震天摸了摸大黄蜂的车灯，“汽车人的胸甲看起来比霸天虎的要好看多了，你瞧，只是轻轻地碰一下你就开始发抖了。”  
大黄蜂的确在发抖，但是被吓的。对于对接，他仅有的印象就是偶尔有一次从横炮和烟幕那里看的塞星小片片，还在中途因为实在受不了跑了出来。再加上他年纪比较小，大家经常给他灌输诸如“对接是很恐怖的事情”“被拆的那个会几天都下不了充电床”“第一次会疼死你的”这样的观念，导致大黄蜂不但没有对接过，而且一想到对接CPU里就都是恐怖的字眼。  
该怎么办？威震天的手还在继续，已经快到他的对接面板了，可是大黄蜂CPU里一片空白。文的办法想不到，武的，他也打不过威震天，何况现在还被压的死死的。  
怎么办？怎么办？谁来救救我？  
就在这时，门口忽然传来击倒的声音。“大人，我希望能在不打扰您的情况下回禀您一件事。”  
“说。”威震天坐起身，大黄蜂急忙滚到充电床的最里边。  
“就是有关我们的俘虏的机体情况。刚才在议事大厅里我就看到了，他现在的情况不太好，任何剧烈一点的运动都有可能会让他的真空助力器和油箱爆掉。我想，这与您希望用他来换取今后和擎天柱的谈判筹码的本意有冲突。而且，他的机体现在是处在间歇性放电的状态下，当然，这不是他能控制的了的，我猜昨晚的一些东西刺激了他的电路模块，而他本身的伤势也无疑加重了这一故障。”  
威震天斜着光学镜看着击倒。  
“呃，您请看。”击倒走到充电床边，礼貌地向威震天致意。“请您允许我的无礼，大人。”他拉过大黄蜂的门翼，上次被闹翻天踢掉的那个刚刚被安上，然后拿过旁边桌子上的一罐冷却剂，放到大黄蜂的腰腹上，然后只听到一阵刺耳的电流声，冷却剂瓶子瞬间被融化掉，未被融掉的冷却剂滴滴答答地流了下来。  
“您看大人，最坏的情况可能就是这样的。我想任何一个霸天虎都不愿意看到您的机体有一丁点的损伤，大人。”击倒躬身行礼。  
“那为什么你的手没事？”  
“我的手臂上有电流调节器，那是我的一个新发明。您不用急着夸奖我，大人，它的性能还不太稳定。而且，我相信您大概也不愿意在您的那里——”击倒的目光落在了威震天的腹甲处，又迅速收回，“戴上一个这样的玩意儿的。”

“我又一次被你救了。多谢。”大黄蜂借着击倒的手，一瘸一拐地走在基地的走廊里。  
“算是报答你上次没把我供出去的恩情。”击倒抹了一把后背的冷凝液。“但是这是声波第二次让我在威震天大人面前撒谎了，真希望这是最后一次。”  
“声波？”  
“当然。不是他让我过来，我也没这个胆来威震天面前再撒一次谎。拜托你以后别再惹威震天了行吗？我冷凝液都吓出来了。”  
“刚才那是假的？”  
“一个小玩意儿，骗骗外行没问题。不过骗不了你们那的感知器和天火。”  
“说到天火，他现在怎么样了？他被俘之后我还没见过他。”  
“有红蜘蛛罩着，他能有什么事？刚来的时候有一个家伙不知死活要给天火用刑，结果被红蜘蛛一炮给轰烂了，谁还敢动他？反正威震天现在也没有命令，就在牢房里好吃好喝养着呗。我警告你，别想再像上次放走蓝霹雳那样放走他，你给我和声波惹的麻烦已经够多了。”  
“我也得有那能耐才行啊。”大黄蜂苦笑了一下。“我们这是去哪儿？这不是去声波的充电室吧？”  
“你忘了威震天刚才可是让我看管你的。”  
“所以我们要去你的充电室？”  
“没错。我的充电室比声波的大，保证让你满意。”  
“那多不好，会影响你和你的肌肉小护士的。”  
“打击有自己的充电室，如果有需要了我会去他那里的。”  
“呵呵，你们俩感情真好。”

“好了，这下你放心了吧。”迷乱从磁带舱里蹦了出来，他刚刚完成了录音上传。  
“迷乱，工作完成度予以赞赏。”声波靠在椅背上。  
“其实老大，你完全可以去击倒那里看看他的。他现在的状态还是不太好。”  
“看望俘虏，行为无意义。俘虏，与声波无关。”  
“无关你还让击倒去救他？我都不知道你这次用了什么方法让医生帮你。”  
“迷乱你不知道吗？老大答应给击倒三个月的高级车蜡！整整三个月啊！高级的啊！老大一个月工资都没了！我们俩一个月没有零食吃了！”  
“双胞胎，话多无必要。建议，开始充电。”声波打开磁带舱。  
“什么？老大，现在可是白天！你不能一有心事就让我们充电去啊！”迷乱抗议。

“我能在基地里走动走动吗？”大黄蜂完成了第一天的修复，他在这里实在待不住。  
“汽车人，我是不可能让你去牢房看天火的。”击倒整理着刚用完的工具。  
“我不去看天火。那我能去看看双胞胎吗？”大黄蜂小心翼翼地问。  
“也不能。你不能走出我的充电室。”击倒无情地拒绝了。  
“那我在这里会被闷死的！”大黄蜂瞪着击倒，但是红色的医生完全不在乎。  
“闷死就闷死，那我又多了一个实验体了。”  
“医生都是黑火种黑转化炉。”【据说转化炉是他们的肠子？】  
“好了小家伙，如果你能乖乖让我完成我的工作，我会考虑晚点时候联系双胞胎来看你。”

但是声波并不同意让双胞胎去看汽车人俘虏。  
“拜托声波，他一直在我旁边不停地请求，我的音频接收器都要爆掉了。”  
“建议，音频接收器开启屏蔽模式。”  
“他一直烦我，我都没法工作！”  
“建议，使用能量锁。”  
“咋着，把他再铐起来？”  
“随便。”  
“嗯那让我想想，光铐起来可能还不够，他是个精力旺盛的小家伙。我还得把他的两只手两条腿分别铐在充电床的四个角，然后蒙上他的光学镜，最好再锁死他的音频接收器，然后给他加个项圈，再来条毛茸茸的尾巴塞到备用接口里……”  
迷乱：“击倒你是变态吗？”  
轰隆隆：“我能说我不认识你吗？”

大黄蜂尝试着联系天火的内线，但是毫无效果，霸天虎基地屏蔽了汽车人之间的信号。现在只能寄希望于击倒说的是真的，红蜘蛛不会对天火做过分的事情，虽然不知道他们两个以前究竟到哪种地步了，但是看起来，他们好像以前是火伴？红蜘蛛应该是会念点旧情的……可是为什么红蜘蛛对声波就如此不念旧情呢？如果说，声波和红蜘蛛都是彼此的初恋，那应该是感情最怀念的，即便是因为天火分了手，也是红蜘蛛的不对，更何况当时声波为了帮他解决问题自己断了手臂，受了那么严重的伤，红蜘蛛怎么会反倒对声波突然冷淡了？这中间发生了什么吗？虽然红蜘蛛现在看起来挺讨厌的，但是以前他大概还挺可爱？毕竟是声波喜欢过的TF……等等，我这是在夸声波吗？声波也还不错吧，在芯里夸夸他也没什么，毕竟他还救了我……  
大黄蜂正沉浸在自己的世界里时，门忽然被推开了。他反应十分迅速，立刻大咧咧地冲门口笑着：“击倒，你这次去找打击的时间可真够短的，你们车蜡涂完了……”  
声波站在门口。  
“……吗？”大黄蜂愣愣地说完最后一个字。  
迷乱从磁带舱里探出脑袋：“快让我看看汽车人戴着毛茸茸的尾巴是什么样的？”  
轰隆隆也争先恐后地往外爬：“我觉得戴个猫耳朵效果会更好！”  
声波一把按住磁带舱，关上，锁住。  
里面传出一声头雕撞击的声音和两声哀嚎。


	10. Chapter 10

10 谁是第三者

“他们——刚刚说的什么？”大黄蜂觉得自己似乎听到了一些不得了的词。  
“没什么。”声波又按了按磁带舱。  
然后两个人都不再说话，气氛安静的可怕。  
过了几秒之后，大黄蜂觉得不可能指望声波先开口的，于是他一边说着“请坐啊声波别在门口站着随便坐哈”，一边从充电床上起身下来。  
然后他摔到了地上。因为手上还戴着能量锁，所以他直接面甲着地了。疼死了！要哭了！  
然而并没有想象中的硬邦邦冷冰冰的触感。大黄蜂甚至觉得面甲上有什么柔软甚至略带点温度的东西。  
是声波的触手。  
声波把他扶了起来。  
“谢谢。”大黄蜂直起机体。“我还欠你好多句谢谢。”  
“不用。”声波收回触手。“但是，汽车人俘虏欠惊天雷一句对不起。”  
“惊天雷？”大黄蜂有点诧异。“你居然让我跟惊天雷说对不起？”  
不知道该说什么了，大黄蜂小心地看了看声波的表情，然而他失望了，读芯者的表情根本看不出来。  
“汽车人俘虏，欠惊天雷一句对不起。”没理会大黄蜂的疑问，声波又重复了一遍。  
“我欠他？声波我才刚刚开始觉得你是个还不错的家伙，你居然同情他？我不知道你和他过去是什么关系，但是无论如何，我不可能向一个霸天虎道歉！何况闹翻天昨晚想要把一根管子塞进我的接口里！如果不是他和闹翻天后来拆上了，我可能会被闹翻天弄死的！”大黄蜂越说语速越快，情绪也越来越激动。  
“所以，原因？闹翻天要把管子塞进你接口的原因？”  
“我……”大黄蜂语塞。  
“因为你又在逞口舌之快。”  
“好吧，我也有有责任。但是我是个俘虏，我没有武器也没法变形，除了嘴上过过瘾，我现在没法反抗他任何！”  
“敌人没有恶意之前，无须做多余的事。俘虏，行为愚蠢，且无意义。”  
“你别教训我！你有什么资格？如果不是因为天火还在这里，我真巴不得你们赶紧把我扔进熔炼炉去！”  
“俘虏，属于威震天大人，没有他的命令，无人可以让你回归火种源。”  
“声波，我真是受够了你的腔调了！你要么给我正常点说话，要么就滚！”大黄蜂重新躺回充电床上背对着外面，决定不再跟声波说话。  
外面许久都没有声音。然后大黄蜂听到了有脚步声走近。  
是走近，不是走远。  
声波在充电床的边缘坐了下来。  
“大黄蜂。”他缓缓地开口。“昨天的行为不算明智，今天的行为更不明智。无论是激怒闹翻天还是激怒威震天，都对你没有好处。”  
他是第一次喊他的名字。不是汽车人，也不是汽车人俘虏。  
“你放走了蓝霹雳，换来自己一身伤。你阻止威震天带走惊天雷，差点把自己给送进去。每一次都是以自己为代价，去换取别人的利益。你还准备再放走天火吗？”  
“只有我死了，汽车人才不会来救我。”大黄蜂闷闷地说。  
“也许是。但我不会让你死。”  
大黄蜂的镣铐猛的一颤，发出一声不大的哗啦声，在这安静的充电室里却显得格外刺耳。  
“你的身上有秘密。”  
“这就是你一而再再而三救我的原因？”大黄蜂的语气再一次加快。“那可真是抱歉了，我自己什么也不知道！你愿意接着用那个什么脑皮质连接器就接着用，愿意把我CPU切开就切开，悉听尊便！”  
“大黄蜂……”  
“好了我累了我要充电，你可以走了吗？”  
谈话不欢而散。声波走到门口，低低地说了一句。“但是，你救了惊天雷一次，谢谢。”  
声音很低，大黄蜂应该没有听到，他一动也没动。

汽车人的临时基地里。擎天柱放下手中的数据板，从窗户里抬头看向外面，这里不像塞博坦的夜晚，地球上的星空是很漂亮的。他还记得方舟刚来地球的时候，横炮带着大黄蜂蓝霹雳和飞过山去野外等流星雨结果误了门禁，被爵士罚扫基地一个星期。他现在都记得那个孩子般的表情。  
“什么？打扫方舟一个星期？爵士你也太狠了吧！”  
“那就一个月。”  
“诶？！蓝霹雳你求求你嫂子嘛……”  
“三个月。”  
“什么？警车你怎么比爵士还狠？……”  
大黄蜂已经被俘将近10天了，他甚至不能确定他现在是否安然无恙。  
救护车推门走了进来。“擎天柱，你找我？”  
“天火有消息了吗？”  
“还没有。霸天虎基地一定有非常复杂的信号屏蔽手段，我无法跟天火联系上。”  
“所以也不知道他现在见到大黄蜂了吗？”  
“抱歉，擎天柱，我没法确定。”  
“也许让天火被俘不是个正确的选择。”  
“擎天柱，我们别无选择。大黄蜂落在了威震天的手里，胜利的天平就会倒向他。谁知道他现在有没有发现大黄蜂记忆扇区里的秘密？我们现在只能寄希望于天火可以尽快采取行动，锁死大黄蜂的记忆模块。相信我，天火是一个足够忠诚的汽车人，他会完成他的任务的。在他决定要被红蜘蛛俘虏的时候，他就已经做好准备了。”  
“这样的行动太危险了。我们无法经得起任何一名战士的牺牲。”  
“有红蜘蛛在，天火应该是安全的。”  
大黄蜂，你是否也安全？

大黄蜂做了一个梦，在梦里，他和蓝霹雳在方舟里看动画片，周围经过的汽车人对幼稚的剧情纷纷表示不屑，但是他俩却看的乐此不疲。飞过山亲昵地搂着他的肩甲，给他展示铁皮新给他安装的粒子炮。救护车掂着扳手追赶横炮和飞毛腿，双胞胎躲到了幻影的身后，幻影一个隐身就把俩人给卖了。探长和巨浪在给一只跑进方舟的小猫喂食，消防车在安抚着头灯闪个不停大喊危险的红警，感知器在和千斤顶讨论一个艰难晦涩的问题，一边的烟幕听得要睡着了，电解液都流到了靠着的轮胎的身上。战戟在擦着他的主炮，录音机放着欢快的音乐，吊车和滑车在搭模型，大汉每次都会“不小心”给弄倒，鲁莽和充电器在一边哈哈大笑，变速箱抱怨着这里太过吵闹，却不小心撞到了开路先锋的力场盾上，飞行太保们追赶着四处惹祸的机器恐龙，想把他们赶回窝里去，滑翔机也过来帮忙，空中地上乱成一团，警车和爵士在角落里窃窃私语。  
擎天柱从门口走了进来。  
在梦里，大黄蜂仿佛置身事外一样，他看着自己拍掉蓝霹雳和飞过山搭着自己的手，跑到擎天柱身边，张口就说：“大哥，我要举高高！”  
大黄蜂傻在当地。这是自己说的话？  
擎天柱温和地笑着，有力的双手穿过他的胳膊，大黄蜂看到自己转眼就飞在了空中。飞过山表示他也要举高高，然后跑去找铁皮，蓝霹雳看了看烟幕又看了看警车，一个机接着回去看动画片了。  
真奇怪，这种飞起来一样的感觉，自己也是感同身受。他伸出手臂，在空中旋转，高兴地大喊。“太棒了！大哥，我还要！”

击倒冲双胞胎做了个“嘘”的手势。  
迷乱：“我们真的不要叫醒他吗？”  
击倒：“他正做好梦呢，别打扰了。”  
轰隆隆：“什么好梦？看他笑的电解液都流出来了！”  
击倒：“嗯，大概，就是……”  
轰隆隆：“是什么？”  
击倒：“就像你们看的塞星小片片那样……”  
迷乱：“轰隆隆，你还听不出来吗？什么‘太棒了’‘我还要’之类的，他在梦里和擎天柱对接呢！”  
轰隆隆：“可是我还以为他喜欢我们老大呢！”  
迷乱：“轰隆隆，别想了，汽车人俘虏肯定早就和擎天柱搞在一起了！”  
击倒：“感情这种事你们幼生体哪儿懂？一边玩去！”  
击倒把双胞胎从大黄蜂的旁边拎起来，准备放到一边去，迷乱不小心绊倒了轰隆隆，轰隆隆摔到了大黄蜂的腹甲上，他又拽了迷乱一把，迷乱也跌在大黄蜂的车灯上。  
两下重重的力量把大黄蜂直接砸醒了。  
“双胞胎，你们可真沉，快点从我身上下来！”大黄蜂揉了揉被双胞胎撞到的地方。  
“汽车人！我以为你喜欢声波，没想到你却是这样脚踏两条船的家伙！”迷乱气呼呼地大吼。  
“我们真是看错你了！我以后再也不喜欢跟你玩了！”轰隆隆也说。  
“你们俩在说什么？我怎么听不懂？”大黄蜂一头雾水。“谁说我喜欢声波？”  
“啊~啊！你果然不喜欢声波！你果然不喜欢声波！”  
“没有哪条法律规定我得喜欢声波吧？”  
“可是声波救了你！他除了红蜘蛛没救过别人！”  
“你不该以身相许吗？难道声波的魅力没打动你吗？”  
“拜托，没有人能抵抗得了声波的能力，无论是霸天虎，还是汽车人！”  
轰隆隆越发的激动，他挥着胳膊跳起来，然而这个动作导致了他没踩稳，直接从充电床的边缘掉了下去。大黄蜂迅疾的反应速度让击倒目瞪口呆。在所有人都以为轰隆隆会跟地面来个结结实实的亲密接触的时候，大黄蜂已经抱住他了。  
“哦……好吧，一码归一码。谢谢你救了我，汽车人。”  
“轰隆隆，我救了你，按你刚才的说法，你是不是该以身相许？”  
“什么？我才不要跟汽车人对接，他们又肮脏又恶心！”  
“喂小混蛋，信不信我再把你扔到地上去？！”

击倒在给大黄蜂做修复的时候，双胞胎还在一边气鼓鼓地瞪着他。红色的军医接过轰隆隆递过来的电钻枪时顺手敲了他的头雕一下，无视轰隆隆抱怨的光学镜说：“行了别瞪了，刚才他救你那一下子扯到了之前的伤口，他一会儿可有的罪受了。”  
“刚才就算汽车人不救我，我顶多摔一下也没什么。声波可是救了他两次！他从红蜘蛛和威震天的手里解救了他的接口两次！”  
“这话听着真奇怪。”大黄蜂小声地说。  
“当然！声波是你的接口的恩人！”  
大黄蜂一头黑线。  
双胞胎还在继续数落着他。“可是你呢？你却把你的接口献给了别人！白白便宜了那个第三者！”  
“等等？你说什么？”大黄蜂终于听着觉得不对劲。  
击倒边修复边说：“迷乱，就算大黄蜂和擎天柱是对接火伴，他毕竟是先认识擎天柱，要说起来声波才是第三者吧？”  
“爱情没有先来后到，只有不被爱的人才是第三者！这是蓝星的一个叫傻逼的人说的！”  
“什么玩意儿？”击倒停下了手中的工作。  
“迷乱，是莎士比亚。”轰隆隆小声地纠正自己的兄弟。  
“哦对对，是傻逼呀。”迷乱点点头。  
轰隆隆捂住头雕望天。  
大黄蜂笑的差点背过气去。  
“行了俘虏，别乱动，不然我的电钻枪现在可不太听话了。”击倒也笑的东倒西歪，枪都拿不稳了。  
大黄蜂终于止住了笑。“你们刚才说，谁是第三者？”


	11. Chapter 11

11 和惊天雷合作

“这个玩笑一点也不好玩。”大黄蜂板着面甲，很认真地纠正双胞胎。“我和大哥当然没有那种关系，我说你们能不能讨论点符合你们年纪的事？”  
“那你们是什么关系？”双胞胎继续发问。  
“什么关系也没有。——也不是，就是兄弟啊，战友啊，他是我敬仰的大哥啊，这样的。”  
“那为什么你说到他会面甲发红？”双胞胎打破砂锅问到底。  
“我哪有？”大黄蜂用手摸了摸面甲。  
“汽车人，你一点也不诚实！小小年纪就撒谎吗？”  
“什么小小年纪，说的好像你们俩多大似的……”  
“要不要我们拿出审问俘虏的那一套手段啊？”  
“够了双胞胎，你们两个要是再乱说……”  
大黄蜂有些生气，但是他的话还没说完，门口有人敲门。  
“是声波么？”  
“让老大来教训你！”  
双胞胎继续喋喋不休，击倒已经过去开开门了。  
门口并不是声波，而是惊天雷。他看了看双胞胎，似乎有点顾虑，轻声地对击倒说：“我能跟汽车人说几句话吗？”  
击倒把双胞胎拎起来说：“好啦小家伙们，跟我去隔壁看动画片吧。”

大黄蜂警惕地看着惊天雷，手上的能量锁微微晃动。惊天雷在离他很远的地方就站住了。“你别紧张，我没有恶意。或者说，如果你需要的话，我可以用你能接受的方式展现我的诚意。”  
“你会对我有诚意？闹翻天可是因为我被罚去矿区了……”  
“闹仔本来做的也不对，他玩过头了。而且你也从威震天手里救了我。我们算扯平了吧。”  
“能扯平最好。”  
“所以，过去的都过去了。今天我想请你帮个忙。”  
“你有什么要我帮你的？”  
“汽车人基地里留下的文件，我只能解开一次加密，我需要你的帮助。”  
“你都说我们俩扯平了，我干嘛还要帮你？”  
“我欠你的，将来一定会还。我说到做到。”  
“哪怕我让你打爆威震天的铁桶头？”  
“是的。”  
“原来闹翻天在你心里这么重要，威震天的手下可真不让他省心。”  
惊天雷猛地盯着大黄蜂。  
“别这么盯着我，不是为了闹翻天么？既然说了要合作，总得坦诚点吧。”  
“是的，你说的没错。只有我解开了这些加密文件，我才能跟威震天提要求，让闹仔回来。矿区那种地方会废了他的机翼的！”  
“你跟闹翻天感情可真好。我记得当时他拼了命求威震天不要让你去矿区，他宁愿自己去。”  
“你不懂的，闹仔是唯一跟我火种相连的人。他和其他的人都不一样。”  
“你们两个火种融合了？”  
“是的。所以我能清楚地感受到他在那个鬼地方所受的苦！我必须救他回来！”  
“可是你应该也知道的吧，闹翻天以前和声波……”  
“我知道，那又怎么样？闹仔以前真心对待声波，可是声波像甩红蜘蛛一样甩了他！”  
“你是说，声波甩了闹翻天？”  
惊天雷看了大黄蜂一眼，缓缓地开口。“是的。闹仔在战场上受了重伤，困在一栋被炸毁的建筑物里，声波截获了情报，却不肯去救他。那个没有火种舱的家伙！”  
“声波对闹翻天见死不救？”  
“是的没错！如果不是我最后把闹仔抱出来，他就死在那里面了！直到现在，闹仔还有幽闭空间恐惧，所以你能想象得到吗，他在那个矿区有多糟糕！”  
“可是他以前救过红蜘蛛，声波不像是那么冷血的金刚……”  
“别用你们汽车人的那套善心去揣摩声波！他就是个彻头彻尾的利己主义者！你以为他为什么会救红蜘蛛？那是因为红蜘蛛在当时已经深受威震天的器重，声波绝对是知道了威震天随后要让他当空指才会去救他的！他就是这样，对自己有利的事就会去做，没有利益的事他连看都不会看一眼！”  
“可是他也救过我……”  
“那一定是因为你的身上有什么他需要获得东西。”  
“不可能吧，我自己都不知道……”  
“大黄蜂，你干嘛一直帮声波说好话？”  
大黄蜂的机体猛地一颤，能量锁发出哗啦哗啦的声音，在这突然安静下来的房间里显得格外刺耳。他不知道自己为什么会有这样的反应，也许是惊天雷第一次叫他的名字，也许是被惊天雷的话给惊到了。为什么一直帮声波说好话？自己也不知道，只是直觉，他不是个冷血的金刚，他心里似乎有什么东西，无人能懂。  
“那我能问一句吗？”大黄蜂坐正自己，“你和声波的关系。”  
惊天雷沉思了一下。“什么关系也没有。没谈过，没约过。”  
“可是为什么迷乱会说我‘惹其他两个都无所谓，但是惹你可不应该’？”  
“我怎么知道？我跟声波什么关系也没有！如果可以，我真的一辈子都不想见到他！他都不知道当初他把闹仔伤害的有多深！……好了，今天我们说的够多了。大黄蜂，你的回答是什么？能否帮我解开加密文件？”  
“我可以帮你去解密码。”至于告不告诉你是我的事。  
“我把这些文件传给你。明天晚些时候我再来找你。”

击倒刚让打击给上完车蜡，浑身亮闪闪地走进来。大黄蜂对他嫌弃地挥挥手：“离我远点，你那车蜡闪的我光学镜疼。”  
“嫉妒我你就直说。”医官心情很好地凑过来。  
“开玩笑，我会嫉妒你？抛的这么亮晚上还不是一样要被蹭花？”大黄蜂哼哼两声，接着去解文件。  
“你居然也会开这种玩笑了！”击倒夸张地拍着大黄蜂的肩甲。  
“别动手动脚，我正忙着呢！”  
“这是什么？”击倒看了看屏幕上的东西，完全不知所云。  
“红蜘蛛他们在汽车人基地里找到的加密文件，惊天雷要我帮他解开。”  
“他居然会找你帮忙？你居然会答应他？”击倒连用了两个问句。  
“为了闹翻天，他找我帮忙很正常。我之所以会答应他，是因为我可以对他提条件。”  
“我敢打赌你不会把解密的文件告诉他的。”  
“看情况，十有八九不会说。”  
“大黄蜂，你也开始耍小心眼了。”  
“也不算，因为这个加密文件我解不开。”  
“怎么不去找声波？解密文件他可是一把好手。”  
“说到声波，”大黄蜂停下了手里的工作，看着击倒。“他和惊天雷到底是什么关系？”

“你看到了吗？汽车人都是十足的恶棍，坏蛋，炉渣！”迷乱一边把今天的监控记录上传，一边气愤地对声波控诉着。  
声波没有说话，光学镜盯着屏幕，整理今天的资料。  
“老大，”迷乱又把今天和大黄蜂的对话记录往前放了放，确保这块硬盘在声波的光学镜范围之内。“汽车人早就跟他们的领袖搞在一起了，你对他那么好，救了他好几次，可是他却一点都不领情！”  
“双胞胎，言语无用，行为错误。惩罚，一周不许去见汽车人。”  
“什么？老大，我们可是为了你好！那个汽车人有什么好的？我们基地里也有小跑车，比他的涂装还好看！”  
“老大，我们理解你自从闹翻天走了之后就再也没有对接对象，也有自己的需求，但是你可以找其他的小飞机啊！热流链硫酸雨他们也不错啊！”  
“就是老大，你只要伸伸手指他们就会跟你走的，干嘛非要找一个汽……”  
“双胞胎，闭嘴。”声波用手指叩着桌面，毫不留情地打断了双胞胎的喋喋不休。  
迷乱：这已经是老大认识汽车人之后第二次让我们闭嘴了。  
轰隆隆：我们说的太过分了吗？

“他们俩，其实从实际行动上来说，什么关系也没有，没对接过。据我所知。”击倒话锋一转，“但是，声波喜欢惊天雷——确切点说，是喜欢过。这个估计没多少人知道。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“就是他和闹翻天刚刚分开的时候。当时他们还在一起，你知道的，就是有时候，次数不多，他们会在一起做一些成年机的事——呃好吧，你别那样看着我，就是对接——然后有一次游击小队被飞行太保袭击，闹翻天推进器受损，藏身的建筑物又被铁皮扔了炸弹，几乎就活不下来了。他应该是向声波发了情报的，可是声波却没有去派增援。”  
“后来是惊天雷救了他？”  
“是，但是也不完全是。惊天雷在救他之前，跑去声波的房间跟他大吵了一架。也不知道他们当时吵了什么，没人在场，反正肯定是惊天雷一个人在那里吵吵了，然后他就冲进那栋已经被炸烂随时会倒塌的大楼里去了，闹翻天倒是救了出来，可是他的机翼下面留下了永久的伤痕，修复不了了。他倒是也不在意，只是不能长时间飞行，闹翻天也留下了幽闭空间恐惧症。”  
“后来闹翻天就和声波分开了？”  
“对。还是声波提的分手。然后闹翻天就和惊天雷走到一起去了，俩人还火种融合了。”  
“我还是有些不明白，为什么声波不去救闹翻天？虽然从我的角度来说，当然是希望霸天虎都死光光了……但是声波不去救自己的对接火伴，不太对劲。”  
“谁知道呢？事情都过去那么久了。”

“你说你解不出来？”惊天雷难以置信地看着大黄蜂。“这不是汽车人的密码吗？”  
“是汽车人的密码，但是就像二次加密一样，这些文件是用汽车人密码进行了再次编列，里面有嵌入式加密控制器，这个我没接触过。所以我只能给你提供一半的工作，就是提供给你这些外显密码。”  
“那该怎么办？如果解不开这个文件，我就没法向威震天开口让闹仔回来，他会死在那里的！”惊天雷绝望地握着拳。  
“如果能够知道加密控制器的密码和调节方式，或许还可以解开。”大黄蜂等的就是惊天雷濒临崩溃的时候。  
“怎么才能弄到那个？”惊天雷几乎是要跳起来。  
“我办不到，但是有人可以办到。”  
“谁？”  
“天火。”大黄蜂拖着锁链走近惊天雷，在他的音频接收器旁边说。“带我去见他。我不管你用什么方法，如果你还想让闹翻天活着回来的话。”


	12. Chapter 12

12 天火

牢房里的光线不是特别好，大黄蜂努力睁大光学镜，想看清周围的墙壁。昏暗的走廊尽头，是编号2171的牢房，天火就被关押在那里。威震天曾经让人用脑皮质精神连接试图查探天火知道的情报，但是天火选择直接下线锁死自己。鉴于天火并非战斗人员，又可能携带重要信息，所以威震天命令不能对他用刑，再加上红蜘蛛的关系，所以天火在牢房里的时间倒是很安静，没人来打扰他，只有红蜘蛛时不时会过来探望，并且一待就是一整天。  
“你向我保证过的，天火一定可以解开这些文件。”  
“我不能百分之百保证，但是如果这个基地只有一个人能解开，那只能是天火。”  
惊天雷特意选了红蜘蛛不在的时候，他不想惹不必要的麻烦。打开牢房，白色的大型运输机正靠在墙壁角落里，光学镜闭着，似乎是在充电。  
“天火！”大黄蜂抢先越过惊天雷踏入牢房，他拖着锁链，带着一串金属摩擦的声音奔向天火，热切地抱住他的胸甲，跪在地上，激动的几乎浑身颤抖。  
“大黄蜂？”天火睁开光学镜，看着扑上来的明黄色的小家伙。“真的是你！我还以为见不到你了，这么多天……你还好吗？”天火回给大黄蜂一个更加热情的拥抱。  
大黄蜂像幼生体一样蹭在天火的腰间。“我很好，我没事……蓝霹雳呢？他回去了吗？”  
“他回去了，你放心吧。”天火露出温和的微笑，随后他看到了大黄蜂机体上的伤痕。“你受伤了……”  
“没什么，比在战场上的好多了，我这不是还好好的吗？”大黄蜂抱着天火的机体不肯撒手，他的锁链哗哗作响。“大哥，他还好吗？”  
“我们的旧基地被袭击之后，汽车人转移到了新的基地，虽然条件比较简陋，但是，大家都很好。大黄蜂，大家都很惦记你……擎天柱，也很惦记你。”  
最后几个字，几乎击垮了大黄蜂的心理，他窝在天火的腹甲处小声地抽泣起来，机体微微地抖动着，低低地压抑着自己。天火的手轻轻地抚摸他的脖颈。  
惊天雷靠在门边默默地等着。

在大黄蜂平静下来之后惊天雷才走了过来。他拿出一块数据板递给天火。  
“这是汽车人的一些加密文件，希望你和大黄蜂帮我解开。”  
天火大略看了一下。“是的，是汽车人的东西。但是我为什么要帮你？”  
“我可以答应你们一个条件。偷偷放你们之中的一个走。”  
天火睁大了光学镜，大黄蜂对他点点头。  
“好的，我可以试一下。”  
惊天雷松了一口气，随后天火又说：“但是，我希望能和大黄蜂单独解密。”  
“这不行，我带大黄蜂来牢房本身就冒着极大的风险，如果让威震天知道了我们谁也别想好。如果你们俩不在我确保的范围内的话，我不知道会发生什么事。这绝对不行。”  
天火沉默了一下，终于答应。“好吧，你可以守着，但是我不想让红蜘蛛知道这件事。我想你也不想。”  
“当然，除了我们三个，我不希望任何人知道。”  
“红蜘蛛一会儿就会过来，你们先走吧，明天早点过来，我们可以多一些时间来研究密码。”  
看着蓝色的小飞机和明黄色的机体消失在走廊那头，天火重新走回牢房深处。他看了看周围，飞快地在通讯器里写了几句话，熟练地进行了三重DES加密。  
“救护车，依然是不知道你是否能收到消息。今天我见到了大黄蜂，请转告擎天柱，他很好。但是我没有能和他单独相处的机会，我可以躲开红蜘蛛，可惊天雷还是一直盯着我们。我会再找机会的。你放心，我一定会完成任务。”

“老大，这一定有阴谋，汽车人他们总是这样，偷偷摸摸干什么见不得人的事！”轰隆隆把监控画面传给声波，画面里是惊天雷带着大黄蜂走进天火的牢房。  
“惊天雷不会无缘无故带着汽车人去看他的同伴的，他们也许是达成了什么交易。”  
“推断，符合情理。”  
“那我们要不要找他们当面问个清楚？”  
“惊天雷的行为，与声波无关。”  
“哦拜托，老大……”  
“双胞胎，继续监视牢房。”

惊天雷第二次带着大黄蜂来到天火的牢房，大黄蜂已经轻车熟路，虽然只来过一次，但是他完全记住了路线。  
“小心，这里有个突起，别绊倒了。我戴着锁链，你绊倒了我可没法扶你。”  
惊天雷看他一眼没说话。  
“这边墙壁有点歪，上次我就注意到了，你小心你的机翼，碰到旧伤可是很糟糕的。”  
惊天雷看着他，大黄蜂回给他一个友好的笑容。  
“我觉得我们俩的合作还挺愉快的，对不，小飞机？”  
“是啊，希望能继续愉快地合作下去，小跑车。”

“他们俩在调情吗？汽车人果然跟谁都能迅速勾搭到一起！”迷乱气呼呼地看着监视屏。  
声波没有说话，他的光学镜一点不错地盯着眼前的两个TF。  
在两机进到天火的牢房之后，摄像头就有了死角，声波无法看到里面的情况。  
“双胞胎，前往监狱。任务，监视记录。”  
“老大，你不去看看吗？”  
“声波，有更重要的事。”

“是内嵌加密控制器。”天火看着数据板。“我可以试一下密码，但是调节方式并不清楚。”  
“试一下，你是汽车人的科研人员，你总能有办法的。”惊天雷急切地说。  
“好吧，但是我不敢保证。大黄蜂，帮我打开散列。”  
大黄蜂把初始密码输入前排数字签名里，信息很快显示到达下一列。天火蹙眉思索着，大黄蜂和惊天雷都在等着他的结果，这时——  
“惊天雷！你为什么会来我的俘虏这里！”红蜘蛛忽然出现在牢房门口。他的手里还提着一个装满能量块的食盒，显然是来探望天火。  
“小红？你不是说今天会晚些过来吗？”天火把手里的数据板藏在身后。  
红蜘蛛忿忿地把手里的食盒摔在地上，揪住惊天雷的胳膊。“你最好给我一个让我满意的解释，不然你就去对威震天说吧！”  
惊天雷被他用力一甩，撞到了墙上，墙壁的擦碰使他吸了一口气，痛苦地捂住机翼。大黄蜂知道他大概是碰到了过去的旧伤，过去扶住他。  
“怎么？你已经开始跟汽车人的关系这么好了？莫非你下一步就要投奔他们了，所以现在先来讨好一下我的俘虏，好让擎天柱给你留个空战指挥官的位置？”  
“红蜘蛛，你可太高估惊天雷的本事了。”大黄蜂吃力地扶着惊天雷，浑身的机体像要被压散架了一样，毕竟惊天雷的机体比他可沉多了。“空战指挥官这样的位置除了你，谁能担得起呢？他大概只能做个野餐组织者吧。”  
红蜘蛛拽过大黄蜂的锁链，惊天雷支撑不住倒在地上。“汽车人，我不知道威震天到底在想什么，居然一直留你活到现在，但是我保证，你的火种也就只能到现在了！”  
他扬起手指。  
天火的铁链活动范围有限，他眼看着红蜘蛛的手剜开了大黄蜂的胸甲，却丝毫使不上力气。惊天雷硬撑着自己想要站起来，来不及制止红蜘蛛，但是大黄蜂现在绝对不能死！  
只听“轰”的一声，牢房的墙壁被轰开了一个大洞。惊天雷手臂上的火焰炮还在冒着青烟，红蜘蛛身侧的装甲已经被熏黑，大黄蜂的锁链还拽在他手里。  
“放开他，不然下一炮我就对准你。”惊天雷扶着墙站起来，手臂依然对准红蜘蛛。  
“惊天雷，你以为我会怕你？”  
“你大可以试试，我的长机。”惊天雷眯起光学镜，“放开大黄蜂，我不开玩笑。”  
威震天的声音从他们的内置通讯器里响起。  
“我听到我的监狱里有一些本不应该出现的响动。我希望你们两个，红蜘蛛，惊天雷，你们能立刻来我这里，我需要听到你们兵戎相见的解释。带上那两个汽车人俘虏。”  
迷乱：老大，这里好像有点失控了！  
轰隆隆：每次汽车人一见到威震天就没好事！

当声波赶到议事大厅的时候，这里并没有太多的人。除了威震天之外，还有惊天雷和红蜘蛛，天火和大黄蜂，剩下就只有击倒了。他简单地向威震天致意，然后后退到一个安全的角落，在那里他可以看到每个人的动作，读到他们的表情和电流波动。  
轰隆隆和迷乱已经把刚才牢房发生的事告诉了他，现在两个小磁带都安静地钻进他的磁带舱里，小心地露出头雕看着外面。  
大黄蜂的胸甲刚刚被红蜘蛛扯掉，还没来得及安上，他戴着锁链坐在地上，靠在天火的机体上，显然有些精疲力竭。天火的机体同样坐在地上，他微微后倾，给大黄蜂一个比较舒服的角度靠着，时不时看他一眼。  
惊天雷和红蜘蛛站在下面的两侧，谁也不说话。  
“没人给我解释一下吗？为什么我的两个得力部下会在一个汽车人俘虏的牢房里大打出手？为什么这两个汽车人俘虏会出现在同一间牢房里？”威震天坐在宝座上，声音不大，却压的众人都不敢抬头。  
“大人，我也和您一样，对于惊天雷为什么会带大黄蜂去天火的牢房感到非常不解。如果可以的话，希望能听到他亲自对您解释。”红蜘蛛看向惊天雷。  
威震天也看向惊天雷。蓝色的小飞机冷凝液渗进了装甲缝隙里，他的机翼在微微颤抖。  
“我……有一些东西……需要……”惊天雷小心而谨慎地斟酌着用词。  
“得了吧惊天雷，你就老老实实告诉你的威震天大人吧。”大黄蜂从天火的机体上起身，坐正了自己。“他的副官爱上汽车人俘虏也不是什么秘密了，你为了帮他带我去跟天火撮合这事也不算丢人。”  
“你说什么？我没有！我才不会爱一个汽车人！”红蜘蛛怒瞪着他。  
大黄蜂丝毫不以为意。“那你为什么每天都在天火的牢房里待着，还不许别人进去？你不会爱上汽车人，可是我记得天火以前是霸天虎。”  
“我去天火牢房是因为我要从他口中获取情报！”  
“哦是吗？那你从他口中得到了什么呢？情报吗？只有电解液吧？”大黄蜂连眼皮都懒得抬一下。  
迷乱和轰隆隆在磁带舱里小声地笑起来。“真解气！红蜘蛛又吃瘪了！”  
“我都开始重新喜欢汽车人了！他怼的红蜘蛛无话可说！”  
大黄蜂还在继续。“你说你喜欢白色涂装的机体，我还以为你喜欢你们的首领大人呢！”  
“当然不是！我没说过！”  
“难道说，你不喜欢他？”  
威震天意味不明地看着红蜘蛛，又看看大黄蜂。  
红蜘蛛的面甲上显然是在抽搐，如果不是威震天还在这里看着他，他一定会给大黄蜂一个痛快，让他永远闭上发声器。但是很快，红蜘蛛又笑了起来。  
“汽车人，你只会嘴上逞强。”他把手指放在嘴角摩挲了一下。  
声波的光学镜快速地闪了一下。声波太了解红蜘蛛了，这个动作意味着他已经抓到了对方的死穴，牢牢地吃定了对方。在过去，声波曾经不止一次见过红蜘蛛这个表情，在他面对汽车人战俘的时候，以及把声波从工作台前拉开推倒在充电床上的时候。  
红蜘蛛，知道了什么？  
“大人，我的小队刚才在天火的牢房里发现了一样东西，我相信您一定会感兴趣。”  
“是什么？”  
大黄蜂忽然有一种不好的预感，他看向天火。白色的同伴也同样在担心着。  
一块数据板被递到了威震天的手里。  
是惊天雷刚才给天火的数据板。  
“这是汽车人的加密文件。”跟擎天柱打了这么多年，威震天对这些东西熟的不能再熟。  
“是的大人，您的英明让我们敬佩。这是上次我带队，”红蜘蛛特意顿了一下，“在汽车人基地找到的，他们仓皇逃窜，没来得及带走的一些秘密文件。惊天雷曾经以为您分忧的名义从我这里拿走一些，说要自己进行解密。这就是其中一部分。看来内容很重要，不然他不会让两个俘虏来帮他的。”  
如果惊天雷可以选择，他绝对不想在还没提出条件的时候就把自己的底牌先亮出来。但是现在，似乎没得选择，他的沉默代表了承认。  
“惊天雷，告诉我，这份文件是什么？”威震天的声音听起来充满了和善。  
“我并不清楚，我对它的解密陷入了困境。只能从只言片语中看出来，这是一份汽车人相当看重的文件。”惊天雷说的是实话，他的确不知道文件的加密内容。  
“那么天火，你知道吗？”威震天又转向他的俘虏。  
天火没有说话。  
“看来你知道什么。不打算说吗？”威震天走下宝座，缓缓地说。  
声波感到一种没来由的紧张，连磁带们都觉察到了。“老大，你怎么了？”  
声波没有回答，他在盯着威震天的下一步动作。  
“我知道像你这样的汽车人，被擎天柱洗脑了之后嘴都很硬，恐怕我对你用什么刑你也不会说的。”威震天心情很好地俯身凑近天火。“所以，我不打算对你用刑。”  
他看向旁边的红蜘蛛。“不如，我们来对你身边最亲近最重要的人用刑，怎么样？”  
红蜘蛛惊恐地瞪大了光学镜，他哑着发声器，却一个字也说不出来。  
磁带们也感受到了空气中的恐惧，迷乱小声地说：“虽然我不喜欢红蜘蛛，可是他毕竟是老大喜欢过的TF，眼睁睁看着他被威震天当众拆个精光，我还是于心不忍……”  
声波轻轻叩了叩磁带舱，安抚着双胞胎。  
“你别费劲了，我什么也不知道。”天火终于开口，却是无比的艰难。  
“你究竟知道不知道，我得试了才知道。”威震天很有耐心地跟天火像说绕口令一样说完这句话，掐住红蜘蛛的脖子。“你不是喜欢他吗？正好可以看看他心里是否有你。”  
红蜘蛛的手试图掰开钳制着他的大手。可是根本不能，破坏大帝的力气太大了。威震天把手伸到他的胸甲处，摸索着缝隙。虽然同是飞行单位，但是他对红蜘蛛的机体构造并不熟悉。  
红蜘蛛绝望地闭起光学镜。  
大黄蜂拖动着锁链在地上发出金属摩擦的声音，威震天扭头看着他。  
“我还以为你有多了解我们之间的不同呢，其实你一点也不懂。汽车人和霸天虎之间怎么可能有感情呢？你就是把红蜘蛛拆的两腿都合不拢，天火也不会多说一个字的。”  
闭嘴，笨蛋。声波的手放在磁带舱边缘。  
“是吗？”破坏大帝的手上放松了点力气。  
“你暗恋我们领袖很多年了吧？可是你看我大哥理过你吗？他连正眼都没有瞧过你吧！”  
闭嘴，笨蛋，赶快闭嘴。声波微微握住拳头，双臂支撑着身体。  
威震天笑了起来。“你说的没错，小探子。”  
迷乱：汽车人在救红蜘蛛吗？  
轰隆隆：他又开始犯傻了！  
威震天放开了红蜘蛛。“汽车人和霸天虎之间不会有感情，所以，汽车人只会对汽车人产生感情的，是吧？”  
大黄蜂终于觉得事情有点不对劲。“不是，你……”  
话还没说完，脖子上的锁链忽然别用力拉起，他踉跄着站了起来，正对上威震天红色的光学镜。按理说他的身高是没这么高的，但是威震天很好脾气地放低了机体。  
“那不如，我对你用刑，把你拆的合不拢腿，怎么样？”


	13. Chapter 13

13 重回声波身边

因为戴着锁链，威震天对大黄蜂的钳制甚至都不用像对红蜘蛛那样，他只轻轻一拽，就把大黄蜂推到他那宽大的宝座上。那里足够躺下像大黄蜂这样机体比较小的TF。  
“让我来看一看，汽车人对自己的同伴，是不是还那么嘴硬呢？”威震天凭借身体优势轻而易举地把大黄蜂压在身下。  
“不，你开玩笑的吧？！”大黄蜂从威震天胳膊地下钻了出来，可是还没逃开，又被威震天拉着锁链给拽了回去。  
“我不开玩笑。从不。”  
大黄蜂刚才被红蜘蛛扯掉的胸甲还没安上，此刻他里面的精密线路完全暴露在威震天眼前。破坏大帝一只手按住他，一只手向下滑动，抚过他腰间的缝隙，蹭过他那些细小又敏感的线路。大黄蜂不由得扭动了几下机体，以躲避开这些攻击，却更多地蹭在威震天的身上。  
天火挣扎着想站起来，被红蜘蛛按住了。“别动，你帮不了他。没人能抵抗威震天的命令。我是为你好。”他小声地对他说。  
击倒犹豫着上前说：“威震天大人，不知道您是否还记得我上次跟您说过……”  
“击倒，你在我面前耍一次两次花样，我可以不追究你，但是你别把我当傻子！”破坏大帝头都没抬，红色的医官吓得立刻噤声。  
惊天雷也没有反应，迷乱和轰隆隆在磁带舱里已经急的乱撞了。  
“加密文件，关乎塞博坦未来。目标指向，汽车人俘虏大黄蜂。”声波终于开口。  
在听到“塞博坦未来”几个字的时候，威震天就停下了动作。“说下去，声波。”  
“解密，尚未完成。汽车人俘虏，至关重要。请求，妥善关押。”

大黄蜂躺在充电床上，想要坐起来。击倒按住了他：“别乱动，你现在最好老老实实地躺着，等我的工作完成。”  
手上的能量锁已经去掉，在声波的房间里他一般不需要戴着那个。而且以他现在的状况，他哪儿也去不了。  
击倒的电钻枪滋滋地冒着火花，大黄蜂被扯掉的胸甲又重新安了回去。双胞胎在一边撑着头雕看着，时不时在击倒的电钻枪之间跳来跳去。  
“汽车人这个样子看起来好看多了！”  
“你居然夸汽车人好看？”  
“承认吧，你刚才也夸他好看了！”  
“好吧，算好看了一点，但是比起我们还差得多！”  
“是比我差得多！你的涂漆早就该重抛光了！”  
“你说什么？要不是昨天帮你刷后背我在浴室里滑倒蹭到了会这样吗？”  
“那前天我还帮你买了一大盒你色号的涂漆怎么也没见你感谢我！”  
“你没帮我喷漆我才不感谢你！”  
“帮你喷漆之前我要再划你几道！”  
双胞胎互不相让，唇枪舌剑地指责着对方，却并不动手打起来，虽然声波没有在旁边看管。大黄蜂看着他们这种热情的相处方式，觉得很有趣。这让他想起了飞过山和蓝霹雳，他们三个一起用显像一号偷偷下载蓝星动画片，被警车发现了又互相指责然后一起被罚去扫基地的日子。  
“你笑了。”击倒收起电钻枪，满意地看着自己的成果。“这说明一切都好起来了，对吧？”  
一切都好起来了。在这里他感到前所未有的安心。  
大黄蜂现在不是在惊天雷的充电室，也不是在牢房，更不是在威震天的床上。  
他在声波的充电室里。  
在声波告诉威震天汽车人文件可能事关重大，并且大黄蜂是关键人物之后，威震天思索许久，终于同意让声波把大黄蜂带了回来。  
“他又救了我一次。我居然被一个霸天虎接二连三地救了。还有，也谢谢你击倒。”  
“汽车人！你这是什么意思？难道你看不起我们吗？”迷乱气愤地大嚷起来。  
“不是的，小家伙。”大黄蜂仔细斟酌着用词。“我只是……有点意外。”  
“老大他不是冷血动物！要不然他也不会断了胳膊去帮红蜘蛛那个忘恩负义的家伙！”  
“你这么说他，小心他拧断你的脖子。”轰隆隆拽了拽迷乱，示意击倒还在这里。  
迷乱哼了一声不再说话。击倒倒是没在意，他收起自己的工具就离开了。  
“不过说起来，你们不觉得很奇怪吗？红蜘蛛突然对声波冷淡，虽然天火的到来可能也是一个诱因，但那毕竟是后来的事了……”  
“谁知道呢？他们游击小队向来让机摸不透。”轰隆隆咂了咂嘴表示不屑。  
“反正他现在跟老大也没关系了，他有了天火。”迷乱坐到大黄蜂的身边，拉着他的手说。“而老大也有了你……”  
“什么？你们老大跟我有什么关系！”这种像把女儿托付给女婿的语气神态让大黄蜂差点从床上跳起来，轰隆隆眼疾手快地按住了他。  
“小心你的伤口，汽车人！”他把流到手上的能量液趁迷乱不注意蹭到他身上。“难道你对救了你这么多次的声波都没有一点感恩之情吗？”  
“我是很感激他，但是感激归感激，感情归感情……”  
“难道你不觉得他的面无表情下隐藏着对你的关心吗？”  
“也许有吧……”  
“汽车人，难道你觉得声波没有魅力吗？”  
“他是挺有魅力的……”  
“那这种魅力难道不足以让你心动吗？”  
“是有那么一点点心……啊什么？”  
“汽车人，看着我的光学镜。”迷乱爬到大黄蜂的机体上，正视着他。“摸着你的火种告诉我，你觉得声波怎么样？”  
“嗯……”大黄蜂被迷你的眼神盯的有点慌。“他挺好的，比我过去想象的要好。他跟其他的霸天虎不太一样。他……不错……”  
声波在门口伸出触手，离的老远就把迷乱从大黄蜂的机体上拉了下来。  
“双胞胎，开始上传工作。”  
“好嘞！”迷乱见好就收。  
大黄蜂挣扎着想坐起来。“声波，谢谢你又……”  
声波的触手又把他按回床上。“俘虏，能量指数较低。建议，开始充电。”  
“哦。”

当大黄蜂再次上线的时候，房间里一片漆黑。他发现自己躺在充电床的里侧，周围很安静。好像好久没躺过充电床了，他伸展了一下四肢，没有能量锁的束缚，灵活的机体似乎恢复很快。  
“邦”的一声，伸出去的胳膊碰到了什么。紧接着，接着窗外微弱的反光，他看到情报官的护目镜闪了几下。声波显然是被惊醒了。  
怎么忘了呢？自己在声波的房间，当然还是这唯一的充电床。这回可不能像上次一样一脚把床的主人给踹下去了。于是大黄蜂清了清嗓子，带出一个温和的笑容，虽然他不确定声波是不是能看的到。  
“声波，你醒了啊。”  
红色的护目镜又闪了闪，随后就暗了下去，没有说话。他也许还没睡醒？大黄蜂玩心顿起，看着平时面无表情的情报官现在就这么毫无防备地躺在自己身边，这机会可再没有了。  
他伸出手指蹭了蹭声波的面罩，冰凉的触感让他的手指不由得弯了弯。  
声波没有任何动静。看来是真的睡着了？大黄蜂兴奋地敲了敲磁带舱，里面也没有任何声音，看来小磁带们也在充电。声波的磁带舱边缘有一圈淡淡的金色，大黄蜂对这和自己机体很像的颜色颇有好感，他轻轻地用手指抚了上去，沿着边缘描摹。  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己仿佛听到了声波的发声器里有什么声音，但是，太轻了，也许是他听错了。大黄蜂继续自己的玩法。他把头雕轻轻地撑在声波的胳膊上，两只手开始模仿两辆小跑车，在声波的磁带舱边缘赛车。  
真的好久没赛车了，自从被霸天虎俘虏之后，变形齿轮就被锁死，再也无法体验到飞奔驰骋的快乐。大黄蜂的光学镜都暗了点。不过还好，玩一玩也不错。声波的机体比较大，所以磁带舱也挺大，这一圈下来，对于两只手模仿的小跑车，也够跑的。  
“漂移只是取悦观众的手段，走线才是最快过弯的方法。……穿过前面那片沙地，那是一场不要命的较量！你胆怯，就输了！”  
大黄蜂玩的不亦乐乎。  
迷乱悄悄地从磁带舱的边缘探出头雕，大黄蜂的左手正好跑过来，啪的一声把磁带舱压住，迷乱一声惨叫。  
“啊啊对不起小家伙！”大黄蜂急忙用力把声波的磁带舱掰开。刚才没有看清，声波好像抖了一下？  
他把迷乱抱了出来，顺手又把轰隆隆也抱了出来，还很贴心地给声波合上了磁带舱。  
两个迷你挂在他的胳膊上，还在揉着光学镜。“汽车人，大晚上的不充电，干什么呢？”  
“自娱自乐。头雕的漆碰掉没？我帮你看看。”大黄蜂把迷乱抱进怀里。轰隆隆在一边好笑地看着迷乱别扭地挣扎。  
“放开我，汽车人！”迷乱扭动着手脚。“你还不如看看老大的磁带舱！他刚才居然容忍你玩了他磁带舱半天！”  
“他不是没上线吗？”  
“汽车人你是不是傻？老大他早就醒了！”  
“什么？”大黄蜂差点把迷乱扔了出去。  
暗红色的护目镜终于又闪了几下。声波坐了起来。“双胞胎，继续充电。”他打开磁带舱，让还在打哈欠的迷你们跳进去，锁上，顺便安抚了他们一下。  
“啊……那个，我不知道你什么时候上线的……”大黄蜂尴尬地把头扭过去。  
“刚刚。胳膊初次碰到的时候。”  
大黄蜂更尴尬了。好在黑暗中声波应该看不到他的表情，他稍感安慰。  
“无法充电，解释理由。”声波看向大黄蜂，大黄蜂缩到了充电床的角落里。  
“我白天充电充多了。”  
声波点点头，走下床，拿出一个棋盘。“下棋，缓解神经线路。”  
大黄蜂看了看，他记得见过爵士和警车在基地里玩过这种东西，好像是叫“三维棋”，但是对于他来说，这玩意儿的吸引力远比不上蓝星动画片。他和蓝霹雳曾经一起毫不掩饰地鄙视过战术家和特动队指挥官那枯燥的游戏，然后被警车罚去扫一天地。  
“呃不了不了，这个我不会。”大黄蜂一想起方舟号上的扫把就脑模块疼，连连摆手。  
“选择物，俘虏决定。”  
“啊？”大黄蜂愣了一下才明白声波是要他选择一个可以打发时间的东西。“不用了声波，你不用陪着我的。你可以去充电，我保证什么也不会碰，我会安安静静地待着直到明天早上。要不然，你给我戴上能量锁？”  
“俘虏，不喜欢声波陪伴？”  
陪伴这个词让大黄蜂有点手足无措。“好吧，虽然我有点不习惯被一个霸天虎陪伴。不过一起打发时间也不错。”  
“选择物，俘虏决定。”声波满意地打开房间的小灯，橘黄色的灯光从角落洒下来，扫了半个房间，另外半边，依旧昏昏暗暗。  
“声波，你看过蓝星动画片没？”  
声波愣了一下。“双胞胎的最爱，声波没有了解。”  
“那你可真是错过太多好玩的东西了声波！”大黄蜂的声音陡然提高了起来，声波不由得往后仰了仰脖颈，大黄蜂一把握住声波的肩甲，光学镜的亮度都调高了起来。  
“你知道《小马宝莉》吗？”  
声波摇摇头，同时开始用内线联网蓝星网络。  
“这部动画片超棒的！我已经和蓝霹雳看到75集了！哦老天，虽然它很长，但是我真的很爱它！不知道云宝黛西和苹果嘉儿找到她们的宝藏了没有，我都迫不及待想知道后续了！现在蓝霹雳这家伙一定在基地里自己看呢……我们说好了一起等76集的下载……”大黄蜂的声音忽然停了。  
如果不是他被俘虏了，他本该在基地里和朋友一起抱着能量爆米花，叼着能量棒棒糖，嘻嘻哈哈地搂着肩膀一起看那些被他的战友所笑话的低龄动画片的。  
声波几乎要忘了，大黄蜂的年龄只有两百万岁，比他要小很多。  
他心里还是个孩子。如果不是战争，他应该在塞博坦上学，下课了和朋友相约去赛车。  
他应该担心面甲上有一条小小的疤痕会不会被一个漂亮的女汽车人拒绝表白的小纸条，而不是在战场上一处又一处的战损。  
眼前的TF，完全不像他往日的活泼和调皮。他瑟缩在床的角落，抱着自己的膝盖，声波看不到他的表情。  
声波试探地拉住大黄蜂垂下的手指。  
大黄蜂没有反抗，只有换气系统运转的声音。  
声波的充电床其实很小，小到只够他们两个TF勉强躺下。声波的胳膊轻而易举就够到了缩在角落的黄色的机体。  
大黄蜂的头雕碰到了声波的磁带舱，发出一声轻微的噼啪声。他这才发现自己光学镜前就是声波那圈黄色的磁带舱边缘。紫色的霸天虎标志忽地出现在眼前，他下意识地要后退。声波的双手牢牢地圈住了他。  
动弹不得。  
胆小的孩子。又是谁给了你胆子，一次一次去挑衅威震天，只是为了救惊天雷和红蜘蛛，哪怕把自己搭上。  
你到底是胆大包天，还是怕风怯雨？  
彼此拥抱的瞬间，于暗中发出微光，如同只有在夜色里才能被发现的萤火。一切都继续，一切都无恙，似乎又到了最初的相遇。  
他第一次在战场上见到那个小个子的明黄色机体，他正拿着枪，一边疯狂地向自己这边扫射，一边回头去看同伴。当他看到蓝霹雳受伤之后，连掩护也顾不上，几乎是冒着被打穿火种的危险把同伴拖回掩体后面。  
他和惊天雷很像。那个时候的情报官刚和闹翻天分开。  
声波不是经常会出战场，他更多的是在后方。但是每次只要去战场上，他都会不自觉去寻找那个明黄色的身影。  
但是他和惊天雷又不一样。他似乎更活泼，还很调皮。  
声波还记得看到激光鸟传回来的图像，在方舟里搞破坏被救护车掂着扳手追的他。把敌无双写给烟幕的信和警车的会议演讲稿悄悄调换的他。恶作剧地在录音机背后画显微镜的他。给幻影泼墨水的他。  
这样的熊孩子，声波深有感触，而且一点也不厌烦。  
声波一直盯着看，连自己都没意识到看了多久。  
他就是他。大黄蜂就是大黄蜂。  
但是再怎么，他也只是个孩子。  
在战场上再勇敢，他也喜欢动画片，喜欢能量糖。  
喜欢被TF抱着。  
我只想用尽全力地，给你一个拥抱，温暖你的机体。  
因为身高的原因，大黄蜂只能贴到声波的磁带舱处。音频接收器里传来火种的跳动声，越来越强。大黄蜂还在疑惑，以前总听汽车人同伴说声波是个没有火种的冷血家伙，原来他有火种的……  
发愣的时候，眼前出现了声波的面甲。但是又不是平时的样子，他打开了自己的面罩。  
大黄蜂还是头一次见到声波面罩下的样子。他有点手脚动不了。  
“你……”大黄蜂想说，原来你和普通塞博坦人一样啊。  
“别说话。”声波在他接收器旁边轻声低语。  
大黄蜂睁大了光学镜。浑身僵硬。  
他在亲他。从额头、光镜、鼻尖、面甲，最后落在唇角。他浅浅地触碰着他的嘴唇，像是怕吓到他了一样。动作轻柔，却不容他离开。换气系统呼出来的气体，细细地喷在两机之间。  
声波从唇角移到了他的嘴唇中间，他柔软的金属舌头舔舐着他，慢慢地撬开他的牙齿，轻舔着他的牙齿内侧，找到那条同样柔软的小东西，耐心地引导着它，轻轻地咬着他的舌根，徐徐地慵懒地带动着他。  
大黄蜂的装甲绷的紧紧的。声波在从容地安抚着他。  
房间里的灯光是暗暗的橘色，撒在两个机体上。大黄蜂渗出了一点冷凝液，这使他的面甲看起来好像更加暧昧。声波的另一只手下滑到他的腹甲处，平缓地抚摸着，动作柔和而沉着。  
大黄蜂想推开声波。CPU告诉自己不能再继续下去了，这不是什么好事！可是浑身都不听使唤，他的脑模块好像被灌了高纯一样……  
“你别挤我！就快到关键时候了！”迷乱气呼呼地推开他的兄弟。  
“你刚才踩到我了！我要揍你！”轰隆隆也毫不示弱地指责对方。  
“你小声点！不然老大会听到我们的！”  
“你也小声点！就你嗓门最大！”  
两个小炉渣……声波咔擦一下切断了共生连接，并且锁死了磁带舱。


	14. Chapter 14

14 呵，公主抱

趁着声波松开手臂的功夫，大黄蜂一个翻身就跳下了充电床。声波哭笑不得地想，果然恢复的挺快。他刚往前迈了一步，黄色的小家伙就立刻退到了角落里，光学镜里充满了戒备。  
啊……  
声波没有再往前。“排斥肢体接触，说明理由。”  
大黄蜂没有说话。刚才的情况让他还有点震惊。从没被别的TF亲过的地方，居然被一个霸天虎亲了上来。而且，更糟糕的是，自己居然还不算讨厌他的行为。  
这太可怕了。我可是汽车人。而他，是霸天虎。  
我们戴着不同的标志。  
大黄蜂的光学镜闪了又闪。但是他毕竟救了自己，还不止一次。  
我是不是反应有点过度了？  
“抱歉，我想自己待会儿。”  
声波把肩炮卸了下来。他平时充电都武器不离身。这个动作让大黄蜂感觉好受了一点。  
“大黄蜂，过来。”  
“不不不！”黄色的小侦察兵立刻摇头。“我想你大概没听懂我的意思，我说我想自己……哦普神！”  
声波大踏步地走了过来。充电室很狭小，只两步他就走到了他的身边。大黄蜂再一次被圈进声波的手臂里，紧贴着紫色的标志。  
“放开我。”  
“建议，拒绝。”  
大黄蜂开始拳打脚踢，如果他的力气够大的话。  
事实证明他的力气不够大。  
尤其是跟比他高大很多的霸天虎情报官比起来。  
声波的双臂就像钳子一样，牢牢地把他箍在自己胸甲前，动弹不得。  
“放开我！”大黄蜂的语气开始加快。  
声波当然知道这意味着大黄蜂的情绪在激动。“建议，拒绝。”他再一次重申自己的主张。“声波不介意，换个地方。”  
充电床就在旁边两步远的地方。  
声波的充电室实在是太小了。  
“不要！放开我！你是霸天虎！”大黄蜂带上了哭腔。该死啊，怎么能在敌人面前哭……  
声波的手臂微微颤抖了一下。  
怀里的机体在瑟缩。他从没瑟缩过。在战场上，他永远都是跑的最快的冲锋者。  
他在瑟缩。他在害怕。害怕一个霸天虎。害怕我。  
声波有点颓然地坐回椅子里。大黄蜂立刻跳到离他更远的地方。  
“求你了，别管我，也别过来。”  
也许是该冷静一下。声波戴起面罩，压抑着换气系统排出的噪音，打开工作台的显示屏，开始继续白天的工作，解密汽车人基地的文件。  
“你——不继续充电了？”  
“工作任务，优先等级更高。”声波没有回头，背对着大黄蜂。  
“这是什么？”大黄蜂看到屏幕上有一些熟悉的符号。这是惊天雷给他看过的那份加密文件，是红蜘蛛在汽车人基地缴获的。“你也在解密这些文件？”  
“文件内容，事关重大。”  
“我以为，你对威震天说的那些话是为了救我而骗他的。”  
“声波，从来不会欺骗威震天。”  
最后那三个字像一把钝刀一样磨着他的火种，大黄蜂抬起头。“所以，你说的那些都是真的？这些文件跟我有关？你一次次救我，只是为了获取情报？”  
对于前两个问句声波不置可否，但是对于第三个问句，声波奇怪他怎么会有这样的想法。事实上他对文件的解密工作跟惊天雷差不多是同时开始的，而发现大黄蜂跟此有关，也是那天去见威震天时刚刚才得知的事。  
他转身想抱住他。事实上因为这个狭小的充电室，大黄蜂就在他伸手可以碰到的地方。  
“别碰我！”  
也许是大黄蜂越来越快的语速再一次刺激到了声波，情报官毫不犹豫地把他按在墙上，捏住他的下巴，打开面罩，再次吻了上去。  
但是这次大黄蜂的反应却异常激烈。他曲起膝盖向声波的腹甲撞去，力气之大足以震碎深蓝色的装甲。声波不得不伸出触手来，卷住他的双腿，用力压制住黄色的机体。大黄蜂浑身都被钳制，他张开嘴咬了上去。  
“唔……！”声波的触手猛然落地，又迅速收回。他捂着嘴唇，点滴的能量液从他指间渗了出来。  
在他后退的一瞬间，大黄蜂用力一跳跃上窗台，就这么消失在打开的窗户外。  
声波并不担心大黄蜂会逃走，他虽然没有能量锁，但是他的变形齿轮被锁死了，也没有武器，而且，自从蓝霹雳逃走之后，基地现在守卫比过去严多了。  
他只是担心，如果被其他霸天虎发现大黄蜂，后果可能很严重。他甚至可能要再次去威震天那里救他。

大黄蜂试了几下，还是无法变形。变形齿轮锁死的模式是加密的，他解不开。刚才从窗户上跳下来，好像扭到了腿甲里的线路，时不时地感觉疼。但是现在能去哪儿？  
大黄蜂只有一个念头。去找天火。  
他现在只想去找天火，窝在天火怀里哭一场。不知道自己是怎么了，但是，在这个基地里，只有他是自己的同伴，虎子们没一个好东西。也许红蜘蛛也在那里，但是，渣的，管他呢！  
通往监狱的路上并没有太多守卫，大黄蜂小心地隐藏着自己的行迹，慢慢地靠近了天火的牢房。  
拐角处有说话的声音。  
在这里听到红蜘蛛的声音并不奇怪。  
但是红蜘蛛不是在和天火说话。  
是惊天雷。  
“TC，你好好想想，然后告诉我你的答复。我有耐心，你可以慢慢想。”红蜘蛛的声音听起来很悠闲。  
“你为什么要帮我？别告诉我你只是出于长机对僚机的关心。”  
“想开点TC，毕竟闹仔也是我的僚机。在矿区那种环境，他可能已经被锈蚀的不成样子了。他的机翼急需击倒的救治，不然他一辈子也飞不起来了。对于他，在那个鬼地方多待一天都可能会要了他的火种。”  
惊天雷停了一下说：“你的条件是什么？”  
红蜘蛛又接着说：“也许将来你会站到一个正确的队伍里。我相信。而且，我也欠你和闹仔的——救命之恩，谢谢你们当初把我从威震天的床上救出来。”  
红蜘蛛这是准备造反吗？反正听说他打黑枪也不是一天两天了。不过他的僚机把他从威震天的床上救出来，这事可从来没听说过……大黄蜂略一分神，脚下不小心踩到了一块石子。  
“谁在那儿！”红蜘蛛抬起胳膊对准黑暗处。“举起双手，慢慢地走出来，不然我就不客气了！”  
大黄蜂只能照做。  
“原来是你。”红蜘蛛放下了氖射线炮。“你在这儿干什么？”  
“散步。”大黄蜂的口气很轻松。  
“大晚上的散步？”红蜘蛛颇为嘲弄地看着大黄蜂。“看来我们的情报官没有满足你吗？”  
“你说什么？！”刚才的记忆又浮现在大黄蜂面前，他的面甲有点升温。  
“难道没有吗？声波对于他看中的猎物，从来没有失败过。有你这样可爱又丝毫没有反抗能力的小东西跟他共处一室，他会什么也不做？拜托，那可是声波啊，他会找到一切方法来换取自己的利益最大化……要不然，他当初也不会对我做那么龌龊的事。”  
“声波对你？他做了什么？”  
红蜘蛛没有回答他。“俘虏，你的事等会儿再说。TC，给我一个答复吧，我可以避开威震天的耳目，让天火帮你解开加密文件，帮你把闹仔救回来。怎么样？要不要跟我合作？”  
惊天雷终于点了点头。  
“很好。”红蜘蛛心情颇好地哼了一声。“对了小俘虏，顺便告诉你吧，俘虏本来就是供我们发泄用的。以前TC是因为有闹仔所以懒得理你，但是声波可是单身。反正你也是他的了，比起反抗还不如学会享受。我可以给你透露一点，声波的磁带舱可是敏感部位，如果你能用舌头舔着他的磁带舱然后用力掰开那里的话，相信我，他会为你发疯的。”  
大黄蜂忽然想到了自己刚才在声波的磁带舱边缘玩手指赛车，以及为了把迷乱抱出来用力掰磁带舱的瞬间。  
原来那时候声波抖动了一下不是自己的错觉。  
只是因为这样，所以才对我做那种事吗？  
“至于你，汽车人，大晚上没有戴能量锁在基地里晃荡，如果被守卫看到会有什么下场你知道吗？”红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，走近大黄蜂，修长的手指划上他的面甲。  
“红蜘蛛，你干什么？别伤害他！”惊天雷拉住红蜘蛛的手。  
“你也被这个小汽车人迷住了吗，TC？别忘了你还要救闹翻天。”  
“他救过我，他也救过你！”  
“他只是无意的。如果他知道救我会把自己送到威震天床上，我打赌他才不会救我！”  
一条触手悄无声息地伸了过来，红蜘蛛被扫到，后退了几步，大黄蜂也差点摔倒。  
随后他被触手带到了一个怀抱里。黄色的磁带舱边缘，和紫色的标志。  
“俘虏，声波所有。红蜘蛛，无权过问。”  
“声波，什么风把你也吹来了？哦，你是来找你的小宠物的吧？让他一个机在基地里散步可不是什么明智之举。”红蜘蛛又恢复了神态。  
“在许可范围内散步，声波允许的行为。”声波收回触手，改用手臂抱住大黄蜂。  
“你骗谁呢？如果守卫报告威震天大人，我想他一定有兴趣再审问一下我们的小俘虏的。”  
“威震天大人也一定有兴趣，审问一下你们在牢房的对话。”  
“渣的！早晚有一天我要跟你算账！”红蜘蛛恨恨地嘀咕了一句，转身对惊天雷说：“我要去看看天火，TC，跟我走。”  
直到两个游击者消失在拐角之后，声波也没打算放开怀里的机体。  
大黄蜂想起刚才红蜘蛛的话，拼命想推开声波。他的动静太过于吵闹，很快旁边就响起了守卫的声音。“谁在监狱走廊？”  
声波唰的一下打开面罩，把大黄蜂按在墙上，大黄蜂瞪大了光学镜看着眼前越来越近的五官。  
渣的，又被他亲了。  
深蓝色的机体把黄色的机体几乎全部罩住。  
“声……声波长官？”守卫集体发愣。他们不知道自家这位不苟言笑的情报官居然有带着自己的俘虏在监狱里玩游戏的爱好？  
“有问题？”声波抬起头，目光不善地看着守卫。  
“没，没问题，您继续……”坊间传闻谁看到声波面罩下的五官谁就要被诅咒，几个守卫吓得飞速逃离。  
“声波，可以放开我了吗？”大黄蜂的脚踝线路传来一阵痛感，他快站不住了。  
声波把他打横抱起来。“可以。命令，跟我回去。”  
“那你能别这么抱着我吗？”这姿势太难为情。  
“不能。”

折腾了大半夜，大黄蜂感到有些累了。声波抱他回来，把他放在充电床上，在内线给击倒发备忘录，这样他明天一早就可以看到。大黄蜂把自己蜷缩到角落里。  
声波摸了摸他头雕上的小触角。“俘虏，独自充电。声波，继续工作。”  
“啊？你不用这样的声波，你需要休息，我可以去床角坐着，没关系的，以前在基地里我经常……”  
声波把他按回床上。他俯视着蓝色的光学镜，那里就像一潭透亮的湖水。他低低地说：“声波，没有。”  
“什么？”  
“搭救俘虏，不是因为密码的关键才去救。”  
“声波，我有名字。”大黄蜂在声波居高临下的注视下嗫嚅着说。  
“大黄蜂。”声波收起了电子音，传到接收器里的，是一种和他以往展露在外人面前不一样的声音。也许只有他听过……哦不是，还有惊天雷。大黄蜂记得击倒说过，声波只有在惊天雷面前才不用电子音。  
“大黄蜂。”声波继续叫着他的名字，重复着。“大黄蜂。”  
“不，声波！”大黄蜂用手抵着声波的磁带舱，然后又想起了红蜘蛛的话，急忙放开，转而抵住声波的肩甲。  
声波疑惑地看着他。  
“我能问一下吗？你以前，对红蜘蛛做过什么吗？”  
“我想你应该指的是我对不起他的什么事，我想是没有的。我没有对不起红蜘蛛任何事。”  
“那他为什么说龌龊的事……”大黄蜂小声地嘀咕。但是他很快就嘀咕不出来了。  
“如果你说的是其他的事，那我倒是对他做过很多。你想知道吗？”声波伏在大黄蜂的接收器旁边，柔和地说。  
“不！不用了！我不想知道！”虽然没经历过，但是用变形齿轮想也知道是什么事。大黄蜂用力想推开声波。共生体的连接被切断了，两个小迷你应该已经下线，不会再突然冒出来。大黄蜂心里紧张，他用手撑住声波的磁带舱。  
声波的发声器里滚动着奇异的声音，就像是——蓝星上的小猫被人挠到了下巴一样。  
声波的护目镜亮度都被提高了。  
忘记了忘记了，红蜘蛛说过磁带舱是声波的敏感部位来着，大黄蜂急忙把手挪开，但是机体上一点也不占优势的他，立刻就被声波把双手压过了头顶，摁在床边动弹不了。  
“声……声波？”  
声波用磁带舱蹭着他胸甲上的车灯，奇妙的感觉开始在大黄蜂的大脑模块里蔓延。声波的手摸索着来到他的对接面板处，轻柔地打着圈。一阵酥麻的快感涌了上来。  
声波完全压制住了他。大黄蜂甚至都来不及反抗就被他撬开了牙齿，金属舌头交缠在一起，房间里满是粘腻的水声和轻微的呻吟。  
“哐当”一声，击倒把维修箱掉在了地上。他扶着门框，有点结结巴巴地说：“我是不是来的不是时候？”  
外面的天色，已经发亮了。


	15. Chapter 15

15 忍无可忍的双胞胎

“声波的房间可是三楼，就这么跳下去，你可真有胆子。”击倒给大黄蜂修复着腿部线路。“还好，只是线路紊乱，没有断裂。普神在上，你来到这儿就没有一天机体是好的。”  
“那你们把我送回汽车人那里啊！”大黄蜂拨开爬在自己胸甲上的迷你。“你们两个去那边玩，压死我了！很疼的好不好！”  
“昨天声波那么沉都压了，我们才多轻！”  
“汽车人今天心情不好，难道昨天声波没把你拆爽？”  
“给我闭嘴！”大黄蜂抓起击倒的手术刀头就扔了过去。  
双胞胎哈哈大笑着躲开。  
“听说你以前在汽车人那没有对接过，初拆之后还是让我给你检查一下机体吧。”击倒说着就要去拆大黄蜂的对接面板。  
大黄蜂一把抓住医生的手。“带我走。”  
“我不能带你走。”击倒才不傻。“威震天大人让声波看管你，不是我。”  
“我再说一遍，带我走。”  
“就不。”击倒整理好工具准备离开。  
大黄蜂拽着击倒的手不放。“你要是不带我走，我就在这大闹一场，直到威震天把我带走。我能办到。”  
“好吧，算我怕了你了。”击倒冲双胞胎说。“等声波回来了告诉他，他的小俘虏我带走了。一定要说，我是被胁迫的！”

“我说大黄蜂，你哪怕是围观我和打击互相涂车蜡我也没意见，但是你能不能别在我出去工作的时候也跟着我啊！”医生看着不管走到哪儿都跟着自己的小尾巴，有点无奈。  
“呸，真不要面甲！我才不去看你们俩互相涂车蜡！”大黄蜂表示一点也不想看情趣游戏。  
“你知道我接下来要去找谁吗？”  
“知道，惊天雷，我看到你跟他预约的时间了。”  
“那你也要跟着？”  
“当然。”  
“我找他是维修他的旧伤，你去找惊天雷干什么？”  
“你管我呢！”  
“大黄蜂，你是个俘虏，说话有点俘虏的样子行吗？就不能有点礼貌？”  
“击倒先生，请问您管我干什么？”

“抱歉，他非要跟着我来。”击倒让蓝色的游击者趴在充电床上，一边跟他解释。“我也没办法，你就把他当成我的助手，或者无视他就好了。”  
惊天雷还真没法无视大黄蜂。  
黄色的汽车人蹲在他的床头，视线跟他齐平，正认真地盯着他。  
“大黄蜂，你别这么盯着我看行么……”  
“惊天雷，我有个问题想问你。”  
“你想问文件解密的事？我今天还没见到天火……”  
“不是，红蜘蛛昨天说声波对他做过很龌龊的事，是什么？”  
击倒立刻收起了钻头，兴奋地蹲过来。“什么龌龊的事？让我也听听！”  
惊天雷看了击倒一眼。  
击倒做了个封口的动作。“我知道，就我们三个知道，不会往外传的，放心！”  
“你们知道红蜘蛛在没和声波分手的时候，有一次出任务，战术上犯了很严重的错误，带的队差点全军覆没，还搭上了我们的战舰。”  
“记得，后来还是声波重新夺回了战舰，他为此还断了胳膊。”大黄蜂当然记得这场战斗，那次胜利在汽车人基地里被提了好久，虽然他并没有经历过。  
“他是断了一条胳膊，可是为了邀功，亲手把自己的火伴送到别人的床上，这种事难道不算龌龊？要不是我和闹闹把红蜘蛛救出来……”  
“谁？声波？把红蜘蛛送到别人的床上？威震天的床上？”  
“你觉得还能有谁？”  
“不，等等……这怎么可能呢？”大黄蜂连连摇头，击倒也附和。  
“我开始也不相信，毕竟他们两个当初……曾经那么好。”  
“是红蜘蛛自己说的吗？”  
“是威震天说的。”

回去的路上，大黄蜂难得的沉默。击倒发觉身后的俘虏的异常，停下脚步。大黄蜂正想的出神，一抬头，哐的一声撞到了击倒的背甲，顿时疼的龇牙咧嘴，清洗液都流出来了。  
击倒急忙扳过他的头雕查看。  
迷乱从旁边蹦出来，大声地说：“你看啊老大，我就说了吧！击倒会虐待我们的俘虏的！”  
轰隆隆也在旁边帮腔：“是啊，你看汽车人都被击倒打哭了！”  
旁边过来一队士兵，看着这边的闹剧，窃窃私语起来，有胆大的还开始哈哈大笑。  
声波站在旁边看着击倒，并没有说话。  
击倒被他盯的有点发毛。但是一想这样能让这个小累赘早点回去，他也不介意被双胞胎多诬陷几句。  
大黄蜂可不打算乖乖跟着声波回去。他一把抱住红色的医生，不管不顾地蹭着医生的胳膊和腿甲。“我就喜欢被他虐待！他怎么样我都喜欢！我要跟击倒回去！”  
窃窃私语变成了大声的交头接耳。  
声波大踏步地走过来，一把拽起大黄蜂。黄色的机体被他拉的几乎站不稳，一个踉跄栽倒在他怀里。  
击倒心疼地看着自己胳膊上的刮痕。  
不过谢天谢地，这小瘟神终于被带走了。

声波回去第一件事就是给双胞胎丢过去一盒动画片的碟片和一盒零食，打发他们去隔壁，然后利索地关上门，在大黄蜂还没反应过来的时候，脖子上已经多了一条锁链。  
他被锁在了床头。  
“喂你干嘛！放开我！”大黄蜂不快地扯着锁链，发出哗啦哗啦的声响。  
“你再往外跑，我就锁你一辈子。”  
“你也太霸道了吧！腿长在我身上，你管得着吗？我跟你又没有任何关系！”  
声波欺身走近。“那要不要来点关系？”  
“不……”  
“你该知道的吧，大黄蜂。”声波凑近他说。“俘虏本来就有一个作用，就是供霸天虎军官发泄。”  
“你们虎子都是变态！我们从来不会那样对待俘虏！”  
“看来你没见过。我见过那种场面，虽然我没参与过。”声波用手指摩擦着大黄蜂胸前的装甲。“我见过几个霸天虎轮流享用一个俘虏，他机体上的洞全都被塞满了，无论是嘴巴，还是接口，连备用接口都没被放过。”  
“我不要听！”  
“你还是听一听吧，好有个心理准备。”捣乱的手指来到了车窗处，揉捏着这里敏感的光纤。“那个俘虏一开始还反抗着，大声地叫骂，但是很快，他就说不出话来了。因为他的胸甲被那些士兵疯狂地乱摸着，他反抗的话开始变成呻吟。他哭喊着让那些家伙放过他，但是随后，他就开始浪叫，要那些家伙把粗大的管子塞进他的接口里。他疯狂地扭动着机体，希望能得到更多的奖励。他甚至主动挺起自己的腰身，想要那个在他接口处捣乱的管子赶紧伸进来……”  
“你，你闭嘴……”大黄蜂的面甲急速升温，换气系统也开始发出沉重的噪声。  
声波看着身下机体的反应，他的装甲开始发烫。“以前是我太容忍你了，但是今后如果你敢再从我身边跑走，我就这么对你。”  
大黄蜂的小触角竖的直直的。  
他从来没有见过这个样子的声波。  
“我会把你锁在我的床头，让你再也不敢离开我。我会狠狠地拆开你的每一片装甲，把你的线路全部抓烂，卸下来所有的元件……”  
随着几声嗡嗡声，大黄蜂的光镜暗了下去。  
他选择了自动锁死，强制下线。  
糟糕。声波扶着额头想，坏了，把他吓过头了。

一连几天，大黄蜂都不跟声波说话，他甚至在有意地躲着声波。虽然后来在大黄蜂上线之后，声波就把那条锁链去掉了，但是大黄蜂明显是留下了心理阴影。他只要看到声波过来，就会立刻躲到他能躲的最远的地方。有时候正跟小磁带在看动画或者吃能量糖，看到声波过来就会躲到小磁带背后去。连补充能量也是跑到小磁带那里去，充电也坚决不肯和声波在一张床上了。当声波晚上要充电的时候，他就跳到床下面，在角落坐上一夜，等声波白天出去的时候再充电。  
声波很无奈。  
小磁带们也很无奈。他们本来可以在工作的间隙待在自己的小天地里，肆无忌惮地开seekers的玩笑，吃能量糖，看击倒给他们找的塞星小片片，可是大黄蜂总往这里钻，他们还得防备着声波随时用各种莫名其妙的理由来找他。终于在几天之后，迷乱和轰隆隆忍无可忍，在声波又一次借着什么不起眼的理由来隔壁找大黄蜂的时候，双胞胎立刻跑出门，还把门从外面锁住了。  
隔壁的房间比声波的充电室还要小。本来就是给小磁带用的，的确没多大。除了一张桌子，就没多大地方了。大黄蜂靠在窗户边，CPU里演算着自己再从窗户跳下去，摔断腿的可能性有多大。声波输入一串指令，窗户被自动上锁了。  
“你在躲着我？”  
“没……我躲你干什么……”大黄蜂心虚地说。  
“那天是开玩笑的。吓到你了？”  
“没有没有……”  
“那你为什么这几天都不去我的充电室，非要在这里跟孩子们待着？”  
“我喜欢小磁带们……”  
“我喜欢你。”  
大黄蜂的头雕差点撞到窗户框上。  
他的嘴唇在哆嗦。  
他的肩甲在哆嗦。  
他的小触角在哆嗦。  
他全身机体每一块装甲每一条线路都在哆嗦。  
声波听到空气里陡然加大的换气声。  
他在说什么他知道吗？CPU烧坏了？一个虎子居然说他喜欢我？我又不是飞机！  
大黄蜂惊恐地看着声波。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“不不不，你搞清楚声波，你是虎子我是轮子，你是飞机我是跑车，我们俩天生不一样，明白？我现在是俘虏，我将来的下场只有两个，要么逃走，要么被你们扔进熔炼炉……”  
“我喜欢你，大黄蜂。”  
“可是渣的我不喜欢你！”大黄蜂气呼呼地吼起来。“我讨厌你们所有的虎子！”  
“所以，你喜欢的是汽车人？擎天柱？爵士？救护车？”  
“我喜欢谁跟你有什么关系？”  
“是没关系。你喜欢谁都无所谓，我喜欢你就行了。”  
“声波你言情小说看多了？”  
“大黄蜂，我不会让你被扔进熔炼炉……我也不会让你逃走。”  
大黄蜂能听见自己的火种跳动，他也听到了声波的，紧贴着磁带舱。  
门外，小磁带们正贴着门板竖着接收器仔细听里面的动静。  
“他们两个可啰嗦！就不能直接亲上去开始拆吗？”  
“特意在那里放了一张小片片难道也没起到作用？”  
这一定是小磁带们的恶作剧。声波看着桌子上那张《三天两夜》的碟片，在CPU里回忆了一下，自己明明给他们的是《小马宝莉》来着。大黄蜂显然也看到了，为了挣脱开声波越来越升温的机体，他顺手拿起那张碟片。  
“这是你给小磁带们找的动画片吗？我还没看过，不如一起看看啊……”  
声波还没来得及制止，播放器的功放设备里已经传出了声音。  
大黄蜂的光学镜瞪的圆圆的。  
声波开始盘算什么时候找击倒算个账刮个漆。  
“我擦好赤鸡！”  
“老大好样的！”  
迷乱和轰隆隆兴奋地在门口击掌相庆。  
声波的通讯器忽然响了，威震天的声音传了出来。“声波，到我这里来一下……你在干什么？”  
声波立刻关掉了碟片。“研究地球文化。目的，获取更多情报。”  
“你在看什么东西？”破坏大帝显然并没有被说服。  
“小马宝莉。”


	16. Chapter 16

16 闹翻天回来了

声波去了威震天的议事大厅，留下双胞胎看管大黄蜂。迷乱翘着脚躺在椅子上：“铁桶头可真不会挑时候！”  
轰隆隆从他手里抢过零食袋：“要不是上次你说话太大声，老大早就把汽车人拆完了。”  
大黄蜂一点也不想继续这个话题。“我们出去走走吧？”  
双胞胎一起摇头。  
“我可以戴着能量锁，或者其他任何东西都行。在这里我都要生锈了！”  
双胞胎继续摇头。声波临走时没说可以让大黄蜂走出充电室。  
“也是，你们两个太小了，又没什么武器，跑的也不够快，万一我逃跑了你们是追不回来的，算了……”  
“你敢小瞧我们，汽车人！”  
“我都不用给你戴能量锁，你也跑不了的！”  
双胞胎气的拍桌子。  
小孩子真是好哄啊。

双胞胎也不知道怎么回事就被汽车人带到了惊天雷的充电室门前走廊。  
“我上次摔到了脚，想休息，我们能去惊天雷那待一会吗？”大黄蜂揉了揉脚踝处的线路，疼的倒吸了一口气。  
“我们才不要去！”双胞胎不喜欢游击者。  
“那你们能把我背回去吗？”  
“算了！汽车人，给你一塞时！”  
双胞胎大度地挥手。  
小孩子果然好哄啊。

惊天雷的充电室没锁门。一来是他的充电室里几乎没什么贵重物品，二来是没有哪个虎子敢去擅闯游击者的房间，在霸天虎基地里。  
但是大黄蜂可不是虎子。  
他轻手轻脚地推开了惊天雷的房门。惊天雷没在，可能和声波一起都在议事大厅。房间比声波的要大一些，但是除了充电床和一张工作台之外，别的没什么了。工作台上堆着一叠数据板，颜色各异。大黄蜂走过去翻了翻，大都是游击者们的训练计划和日常记录，不过里面还是有几个吸引了大黄蜂的兴趣。  
——我不知道该说什么，只是突然在这一刻，我很想你。  
——你在看他，他不知道。我在看你，你也不知道。  
——我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我内心的饥渴。我渴望将你拥入怀中，抚摸你的颤抖。  
——可能是自我感觉太良好，以至于我都忘了，我被你拒绝过。  
——兜兜转转，走走停停，你我终究回到原点。所幸，我还有你。  
——你在的时候，你就是一切；你不在的时候，一切都是你。  
啧啧啧，牙齿好酸。这大概是惊天雷写给闹翻天的……情书？  
大黄蜂咂了咂嘴，CPU里涌起了一些愉快的回忆。他想起爵士拉着警车在角落里说悄悄话，想起幻影搭着探长的肩膀，想起红警头灯闪烁的时候大家只能找消防车来救火，就像救护车掂着扳手追双胞胎的时候，双胞胎一定会向铁皮求救一样。他想起蓝霹雳和飞过山一边一个悄悄拉着他半夜去用显像一号下载动画片，他也想起横炮神秘兮兮地拉着飞毛腿回房间看碟片。呵，本来的半夜动画片五机组变成了三机组，横炮和飞毛腿后来不带他们玩了。双胞胎似乎发现了更好玩的东西，有一次蓝霹雳夜里从他们房间路过还听到了奇怪的声音，吓的他以为闹鬼，跑进警车的房间哭唧唧地求亲亲抱抱举高高，结果被不知为什么会在那里的特动队指挥官给踹了出来。  
横炮和飞毛腿……听蓝霹雳说他们上次来营救自己时受了伤，不知道好了没有？横炮永远是精神百倍的破坏王，飞毛腿则是出了名的高冷小王子。他们明明是双胞胎，却一点都不像，性格不像，机体样式不像，涂装颜色也不像。Seekers就不同，他们的机体样式就是一模一样，除了有涂装的差别之外，几乎分不出来。要是哪天惊天雷恶作剧换上涂装，他伪装一下红蜘蛛也不是不可能的。哦，不过惊天雷应该没这么闲，大概闹翻天还有点可能。只要把他那身紫黑色的涂装换一下，费一点功夫，一个“红蜘蛛”就可以以假乱真大摇大摆地走到空指的位置上，去对威震天放黑枪。  
……闹翻天？  
伪装……红蜘蛛……威震天……  
好像有什么东西开始在他的脑模块里翻搅了起来，若隐若现，但是又抓不住。  
“你在这儿干什么？”惊天雷的声音忽然响起，把大黄蜂从沉思中拉了回来。  
大黄蜂慌乱地把手里的数据板放回原位。  
惊天雷瞥了一眼，没有在意。“你到我这儿来干什么？”  
“我……”大黄蜂本来想说，我脚疼，来你这里休息一下，但是他瞬间改变了主意。刚才CPU里翻腾的东西虽然不甚清楚，但是开门见山才更符合惊天雷的逻辑。“我能帮你把闹翻天救回来。”  
“就凭你？”惊天雷显然不相信他。  
“就凭我。”

“老大，我们劝过他了，但是汽车人不听话！”迷乱可怜巴巴地跟声波解释着，他的兄弟则已经在声波带着怒意的注视下瑟缩在一旁。“是他执意要出去走走，说再待就要生锈了……”  
“真的老大！我们没想到他居然从惊天雷的房间里逃了出来，还试图逃走！”轰隆隆已经快吓哭了。  
现在不是冲磁带们发脾气的时候。  
据惊天雷说，大黄蜂趁他不备打伤了他的后颈，然后从窗户跳了下去。然后在试图逃跑的过程中被守卫发现，没有武器的他只能硬拼，无法变形再加上孤身作战，很快就被守卫制服。事情惊动了威震天，破坏大帝勃然大怒，要不是惊天雷劝说汽车人的加密文件可能和大黄蜂有关，大概威震天早就把他扔进熔炼炉了。但是现在，即便火种还在，大黄蜂的情况依旧不容乐观。声波没法去牢房探望他，他还要分出心思来应付威震天对于他看管俘虏不力的指责。听回来的击倒说，大黄蜂的情况很糟糕，别说机体上的伤损了，因为头部中弹，他的大脑模块经常陷入自动下线状态，甚至已经开始说胡话。后面的，击倒自己都不忍心说了。  
迷乱和轰隆隆对于自己闯的祸胆战心惊，他们止不住的打着寒颤，恐惧和担忧从每一根电缆线向CPU里蔓延。  
声波压抑着愤怒。“俘虏没有能量锁，说明理由。”  
迷乱和轰隆隆无话可说。“老大，我们能做什么吗？”  
声波摇头。他的CPU里弥漫起一种从未有过的无力感，他第一次觉得，事情无法控制。而他，无论如何是想控制的。  
大黄蜂，你究竟想干什么？

值得庆幸的是威震天并没有太多苛责声波，在几句不痛不痒的训斥之后，破坏大帝只是让声波加紧破译汽车人文件。声波想问一下威震天关于接下来对大黄蜂的处置，但是他最终没有说出来。击倒说的对，他得避嫌。  
声波心事重重地回到充电室，工作台上的信息繁多，双胞胎用加倍的工作来讨好他，以期他能够把自己扔进忙碌里，忘记挂念的俘虏。但是声波一动不动地坐着，怔怔地出神。  
内线突然响起来。是击倒。他用急匆匆的口气说：“声波，汽车人的情况不是很好……”  
声波差点从椅子上跳了起来。  
“我要说的不是这个。我扫描到他的大脑模块激活了一个未知区域，哦不是，见鬼的我要说的也不是这个！我在说什么啊……我是说，他在说胡话，而且好像是跟汽车人相关的东西。根据要求，我必须把这件事报告给威震天大人。声波，他可能会让你也过去，你……我是想说，你做好准备。”  
声波惊讶于击倒慌张的语气，他甚至没来得及想击倒要他做好什么准备。威震天的内线意料之中的响起，他急匆匆地赶到牢房。

声波明白击倒要他做好准备是什么了。  
牢房里狭窄逼仄，光线昏暗。本就不算高大的明黄色机体现在显得更小了，他蜷缩成一团，发声器里传出嘶哑的嗓音，装甲上到处是破损的碎片和干涸的能量液痕迹，他的关节处有暗沉的齿轮摩擦声。如果不是他偶尔还有轻微的换气声音，声波几乎要以为他已经回归火种源了。  
只是被守卫抓回来，怎么会伤的这么重？  
想着那个离开之前还在瞪着光学镜发呆的身影，他被圈在自己怀里微微颤抖的样子，声波的火种被狠狠地揪了起来。  
威震天站在一边，击倒在旁边向他说着什么。看到声波进来，威震天说：“击倒，把你刚才的发现再说一遍。”  
击倒看向声波：“大黄蜂刚才在昏迷状态说了一些话，根据我记录和搜索以往我们查获的汽车人文件来看，他说的应该是事关火种源的什么事……”  
“也许，这跟你近来所做的解密工作有关系。”威震天接着说。  
“明白。会跟击倒详细确认。”  
“如果真的是汽车人相关的东西，那么有更多的相关文件是最好的……”击倒犹豫着说。“威震天大人，不知道您是否允许我调阅我们的数据库？”  
“当然。”  
“不过大人，我们数据库里的汽车人文件数量并不算多，而且已经都被研究过了。”医生再次提出自己的问题。  
“那你的意思呢，医生？”  
“如果我们能再缴获一些汽车人文件就好了，据我所知上次红蜘蛛带领搜索小队并没有完全搜索汽车人基地。哪怕只是在他们的旧基地重新搜索一下呢，多一点总比少一点好。不过您知道我只是个内勤文职，也许让红蜘蛛或者惊天雷他们去……”  
“我想我明白你的意思了，医生。”威震天的光学镜盯着击倒，但是红色的医生只是回给威震天一个标准的职业笑容。  
“声波，联系MST-2#矿区，让闹翻天回来。”

击倒刚一进门就发现情报官正在等着他。“大人说让我们俩确认信息，不过我真没想到你这么快就来了，我还以为你会在牢房里多待一会儿陪着他呢……”  
击倒的话还没说完，声波的触手倏地飞出，重重地把他推在墙边，掐住了他的脖子。  
“你……干什么……声波，快放开！”击倒的换气系统被勒住了。  
“红蜘蛛，忙于训练空中部队。惊天雷，忙于解密汽车人文件。唯一的解决方法，让闹翻天回来。主意不错。”  
“拜托声波，你在说什么啊？”  
“惊天雷的要求，与我无关，我无心过问。但是，把大黄蜂卷进去，理由？”  
“好吧，就知道瞒不过你。但是你以为是惊天雷拜托我的？你太不了解你的小俘虏了吧！”  
脖子上的触手猛地收紧。击倒被勒的连连咳嗽。  
“大黄蜂自愿卷入？解释理由。”  
“我怎么知道？你还是等着问他吧！我算是服了你们两口子了，明明都是拜托我，不是威胁就是恐吓，你们有点良心行吗？”  
“具体经过，详细解释。”  
“就是你家小蜜蜂忽然给我发内线，要我帮他一个忙，告诉我要怎么说。仅此而已。”  
“条件是什么？”  
“他答应事成之后让我做机体活体研究……啊哈哈，我开玩笑的……他不用提什么条件，那么可爱的小家伙只要眨着光学镜或者带着软软的声音向你请求，你不会不答应的……”  
得意的医生在看到情报官护目镜下透出要杀机的目光时明智地闭上了发声器。  
“欺骗行为，威震天大人不允许。报告后果，可以预见。”  
“别啊！我可都是为了你家小蜜蜂！”  
“保密，可行。作为交换，把他从牢房里带出来。”  
“我怎么把他带出来……”  
“方法，我不关心。我只关心——结果。”

大黄蜂再次上线的时候，已经距离他从惊天雷那里逃走过了几天了。他试着活动了一下自己的机体，看来击倒这几天一直都有过来给他做修复，破损的装甲已经恢复了很多。他依然是在声波的充电室里，在这张熟悉的充电床上。这感觉真好。  
“你醒了？”声波坐在工作台前，一下一下地在桌面上叩着手指。  
“你怎么在？”大黄蜂被吓了一跳。  
“这是我的充电室，我不在这里在哪儿？”  
“哦，也对。早上好啊，声波，再次活着见到你真高兴。”  
“营救闹翻天，太不明智。”  
“嗯？你都知道了？击倒这家伙真靠不住！”  
“明明可以有其他的方法让威震天大人发现那些无意义的汽车人密码，那样他也会把闹翻天找回来的，何必非要这样，让自己一身伤？”  
“其他的方法？比如假装泄露什么的？”  
声波不置可否。  
“别傻了声波，那可是威震天！你比我还了解他不是？有什么能比得上苦肉计更能让那个自负的铁桶头相信呢？”大黄蜂满不在乎说。“再说了，有击倒在，你还怕他修不好我？”  
大黄蜂没看清到底发生了什么。他只觉得光镜前面一暗，随后他就发现自己被声波摁在了床上。情报官高大的机体笼罩着他，他们的距离只有那么一点点。  
“就算你自己不在乎自己的火种，难道也不在乎我吗？”声波的声音少有的带着怒意。  
“声波……”  
“我在监狱看到你的时候，差点被吓死！我看到你一动不动，我以为你被挖出火种了！看到你昏迷中无意识地说话，说火种源的事，我几乎都要……我几乎都要……”声波的肩甲在微微颤抖，他在极力压抑着自己。  
“声波，我没想到……”  
“为什么要瞒着我？不能告诉我吗？”  
你不会背叛威震天，我才不敢告诉你。大黄蜂这样想着，但是他知道，声波的关心是真的，所以心里也颇为愧疚。这么长时间，声波一直在无条件地包容他，帮助他，甚至不惜向威震天撒谎，而自己只按照心里的想法做事，丝毫不考虑他，几次三番给他惹麻烦。的确不对，而且不应该。  
大黄蜂伸手触碰他的面罩。“对不起，让你担心了……声波，对不起，以后不会了……”  
一句道歉来的出乎意料。声波本以为大黄蜂会像以前一样，跟他胡搅蛮缠。  
但是他，居然道歉了。没有多余的话，他在向他道歉。  
声波没法忽略身下的机体升腾起来的高温。他甚至还没有开始动手。  
再次吻上那小小的金属唇的感觉是那么美好，美好的几乎不真实。声波热切地拥抱着黄色的机体，在感受到对方的双臂犹豫了一下又抱住他的肩甲之后，声波几乎控制不住自己。他的磁带舱蹭在黄色的胸甲上，手指在他的脖颈线路上逗弄。听到大黄蜂的发声器里飘出几声小小的喘息声，声波更加用力地探索着他的舌头，像要把他揉进自己的机体里。灵巧的手指揽住他的腰间，沉溺在流畅的线条里。激烈的电荷在声波的装甲里四处乱窜，他已经无法再停下来。大黄蜂是他的俘虏，是他的。大黄蜂属于他。  
但是，在看到大黄蜂隐忍的皱眉之后，声波还是意识到了，大黄蜂现在的机体状况并不适合进行对接。虽然击倒给他进行了修复，但是声波还是无法忽视黄色机体上触手可及的伤痕，和他越来越沉重暗哑的换气声。  
他强迫自己直起机体，用手指抚摸着大黄蜂的面甲。“你需要休息。”  
“可是……”  
“已经足够了，大黄蜂。我去跟击倒预约明天的维修时间。”他在大黄蜂的额头上落下温情的一吻。“我已经得到我想要的了，宝贝。”

蓝色的小飞机急切向紫黑色的火伴跑去，他用力地抱住对方，兴奋的机翼左右扇动，可是在触到那些机翼上的划痕和污渍时，惊天雷的火种几乎要跳出来。  
闹翻天的发声器有些嘶哑，他的手撑在蓝色的小飞机身上。“TC，我回来了。”

击倒看着内线里的两通通讯，把手术刀头往桌子上一摔。“治好了这个又来了那个，治好了那个又来了这个！一个一个，就没机能让我省心的！再这样老子要罢工了！”


	17. Chapter 17

17 拆了拆了

“该死的汽车人，我当初就该直接把他的火种挖出来！”红蜘蛛恨恨地在牢房里踱着步。  
对于他的用词，天火不由得皱起了眉头。“红蜘蛛……”  
“啊是啊，我忘了，你也是汽车人，他可是你在基地里的汽车人同伴！”红蜘蛛有点气急败坏。“他可真有两下子，戴着锁链就让威震天把闹翻天放了回来！能对自己下狠手，他可真是太可怕了！闹翻天回来了，惊天雷就不会再跟我合作！将来推翻威震天的时候，我的力量会更加薄弱！”  
天火看着红蜘蛛：“你变了很多，这些年。”  
“你也许奇怪我为什么会跟一个不同阵营的人说这些话，但是真的，我找不到别人可以说。天火，我找不到别人可以说。没人会听到我说这些。”红蜘蛛亲吻着白色运输机的肩甲。“天火，我只有你。所以求你，帮我把那份文件解出来。”

大黄蜂能下地走路的第一件事就是向声波申请，出去走走。理由依旧是待在房间里太久会生锈。  
声波说：“去找闹翻天？”  
大黄蜂像受惊的小兽一样：“你怎么知道？你在我身上安了监视器？”  
“小磁带跟我说了，你找他们查询闹翻天的活动时间和记录。”  
“哦……这帮小家伙们，明明答应我要保密的！”  
“他们会对任何TF保密。除了我。”  
“好吧，我是去找闹翻天。请问，我可以去吗？”  
“理由。”  
“好久不见了，叙叙旧。”  
声波知道大黄蜂不想说的时候就开始捣乱，他也不打算逼迫他说出来。反正在这个基地里，没什么事能瞒得过他。  
“可以。”  
“你真的答应了？这么爽快！嗷——！！”大黄蜂激动地蹦起来，扯到了脚上的伤。  
声波扶他坐下，动作轻柔地为他在脚踝线路里倒上一点冷却剂，以减少那里灼热的痛感。  
“做的不错，小医官。”大黄蜂小小地吹了一声口哨。“或许你可以身兼两职了，我听说击倒最近正职业倦怠呢。”  
没理会大黄蜂的打趣，声波为他整理好腿部线路。“你是不是有话想问我？”  
“你是不是真的会读芯？”  
“直接问。”  
“……那次为什么没有去救闹翻天？”  
声波停了几秒才回答。“闹翻天当时被困危楼，营救不明智，会带来大量兵力损伤。”  
“霸天虎利益最优先么？倒是像你的风格，声波。”大黄蜂拐着一条腿站起来，向门口蹒跚走去。“如果是我被困了呢？”  
声波沉默。  
大黄蜂已经打开了门。“你也不会救我吧？”  
门关上了。黄色的身影消失在走廊。  
“不会。我不会让你面临那种危险。”

闹翻天正在给自己的高压涡轮接口里加润滑剂。惊天雷不在，他有点费力地伸手去打开内舱，摸索着内部管线。一不小心，瓶子被碰到了地上，液体洒了一地。  
“该死的！”矿区生活让他的手指灵敏度和机体反应都下降了许多。  
有TF帮他捡起了瓶子，按住他的管线。“别动。”  
再次见到大黄蜂让紫色的游击者显得有些意外。他出神地望着汽车人帮他扶正了曲轴箱，把剩余的润滑剂加入涡轮里。一阵忙碌之后，大黄蜂合上了闹翻天的内舱。  
“你的升降调整片不太平行，不矫正的话飞行时可能会侧翻，我帮你矫好了。”  
“谢谢。还有，谢谢，和谢谢。”  
一次为了你救我回来，一次为了惊天雷。  
“不客气。”  
“你找我来不是为了帮我维修吧？”  
“你伪装成过红蜘蛛，对不对？”大黄蜂开门见山。  
闹翻天的机翼猛地扇动了几下。  
“我一直在奇怪为什么声波断了胳膊帮红蜘蛛挽回错误之后，红蜘蛛反而对他冷淡疏远了。我知道这其中一定有什么误会，直到前几天我忽然想到了——你可能是原因。告诉我闹翻天，你伪装成红蜘蛛做了什么？”  
“呵呵，我还以为你什么都知道了，原来都是猜的。”闹翻天向后仰进椅子里。“你确定想听？”

声波进来的时候差点被吓了一跳。大黄蜂正蜷缩在工作台前的椅子上，一动也不动。还没走到他身边，声波已经简单把大黄蜂扫描了一遍，还好，机体上没有新的损伤。  
但是，他的表情却很不好。  
“Bee。”声波轻声呼唤。  
黄色的机体终于回过神来，他像是愣了一下，忽然跳下椅子，用力地抱住了声波。  
声波有疑虑，有惊讶，但是他什么也没说。眼前这个主动的拥抱是他渴望了许久的。  
“怎么了？”他从空气中读到了换气扇微微加速的声音。  
“声波，如果——我是说如果，”大黄蜂的声音闷在声波的磁带舱处。“如果当初红蜘蛛和你分手是因为误会，你还会和他重归于好吗？”  
“不会。”声波很肯定地回答。  
大黄蜂对这个答案显然有点意外，他以为声波至少会犹豫一下。  
“就算是误会，红蜘蛛也不会回头，我也是。我们两个是一样的。我只会往前看。”  
大黄蜂忽然踮起脚，搂住声波的后颈，打开他的面罩，急切地吻了上去。他的脚踝线路传来一阵钻心的疼痛，但是他完全不在意。他急切地吻着声波，不顾一切地纠缠着他的舌头，舔过他的牙齿，手指紧紧地抓着他的磁带舱边缘。  
声波好不容易才平复下来自己的换气系统。“大黄蜂，你知道自己在干什么吗？”  
“知道。声波，我想要你。”大黄蜂蓝色的光学镜好像一汪湖泊一样，他伸手抚摸着声波的装甲接缝。“声波，我想要你。”  
声波觉得自己一直绷着的神经线路，全塌了。  
他不是现在才可以拆卸大黄蜂，但是他一直忍到现在。直到刚才，他还在反复确认。  
声波的充电床很大，大到足以让他们两个在上面打滚。声波的充电床又很小，小到这就是他亲吻他的全世界。  
声波把明黄色的机体压在身下，轻柔而又坚定地安抚他。他亲吻着大黄蜂的面甲，从额头，光镜，鼻尖，到唇角。小侦察兵的手臂攀上他的脖颈，若有若无地拉扯他的颈部管线。  
这个小家伙还是太小了，完全没有一点对接的经验，他生疏而略带笨拙的动作让声波不由得暗笑了起来。  
大黄蜂停了一下：“我是不是做的不好？”  
声波亲了亲他的小触角：“你做的很好。我真想现在就把你揉碎。”  
最后几个字让大黄蜂一怔。  
“怎么了？”声波伏在他的光镜上，碎碎地舔舐。  
“啊……”大黄蜂发出了一声呻吟。“声波，别……”  
“怎么，现在想反悔吗？”声波故意放慢速度，舌尖刷过大黄蜂湛蓝色的光镜，和那一圈金属皮肤，细细地扫过每一个传感节点。大黄蜂被声波熟练的动作挑逗的难耐，他小声地说：“初拆是不是会……啊……很疼？会不会下不来床……”以前在基地里被众机灌输的可怕思想又涌了上来，这让他不由得有点恐惧。  
原来他在担心这个。  
声波看着他的光学镜说：“不会的。你放松，都交给我吧。”   
“可是……”  
“如果你害怕，就把光学镜闭起来。”  
大黄蜂的光学镜前一片漆黑，声波锁起了他的视觉传感器。年轻的小侦察兵不由得有点害怕，传闻虎子们有十分奇特的爱好和play，不知道声波会不会……声波看到身下的小侦察兵涨红了面甲，机体仿佛在半是期待半是迷茫地轻轻颤抖。声波的机体慢慢压了上来，开始享受近在咫尺的美味。  
大黄蜂能感受到上面传来的压迫感，以及越来越明显的热意。面甲上有气息流过，声波和大黄蜂的距离非常近，他能看到身下的机体又是一阵轻颤。声波满意地露出一点笑容，开始轻轻吮吸大黄蜂的唇齿间。声波湿漉漉的金属舌头轻刷过大黄蜂的牙齿，仿佛有生命一般，在他敏感的口腔里深舔浅刺，声波在用舌尖不断地碾过他口腔里的敏感节点。在声波熟练的带领下，大黄蜂开始情不自禁地伸出舌头和声波纠缠在一起，无法吞咽的电解液顺着嘴角流了出来，在脖颈处闪着奇异的光。情色的深吻使大黄蜂的机体迅速发热，腰部也开始不自觉地轻轻从床上抬起，摩擦着声波的腹甲。声波感觉到自己的输出管已经充能完毕了，但是，不是现在。他要让大黄蜂彻底放下戒备。  
因为被锁着光镜，所以机体上的触感被放大了许多倍。没容大黄蜂多想，他已经感受到灵巧的舌尖滑到了他的脖颈处。声波在细细地品尝他的管线，揉捏着那里的传感器，在颈部和肩甲的缝隙处向里吹着湿气，舌尖探进连接处已经裸露出来的缝隙，寻找着掩藏在装甲下的细小元件。那里的电路已经被弄的湿漉漉的，声波能看到那些敏感的元件在房间里暗色的灯光下显得亮晶晶。他轻咬着，舔舐着，以一种轻佻但不容拒绝的方式挑逗着大黄蜂的神经线，也挑逗着他被锁闭的光学镜和换气系统。他上下移动着自己的舌尖，探索着自己渴望已久的每一处线缆，每一根光纤。  
他听到大黄蜂发出一声诱人的喘息。  
声波一边把舌尖下移，一边把手指伸进了大黄蜂的嘴里，修长的手指在他的嘴里来回转动。大黄蜂顺从地张开了嘴，声波的手指在一个一个描摹着他口腔里的节点，一颗一颗的牙齿，每一个细小的粘膜突起。另一根手指徐徐地，慵懒地，摩擦过他的嘴唇，从嘴角，到嘴角，描摹出微翘的弧度。  
不安地扭动着自己的大黄蜂简直美味极了。  
声波奖励似的舔了一下大黄蜂胸甲处的车玻璃，不出意外听到小家伙一声难以抑制的叫声。大黄蜂收拢起嘴唇，开始在声波的逗弄下舔舐他的手指。他把舌头缩回去，用嘴唇包住声波的手指，头雕开始小幅度地晃动，吞吐着他的手指，简直是像在做BJ。他的嘴里呻吟出细碎的声音，额头上渗出了一点冷凝液，风扇也在加速运转。声波开始舔舐大黄蜂胸前的装甲，他用舌头在那里轻柔地打着圈，按照螺旋的线路一路爱抚着那里的光纤。  
“别……声波，不要了……”大黄蜂含混不清地呻吟。“啊啊……不要！！”  
声波在啃咬他的装甲缝隙，大黄蜂忽然发出了一声尖叫。声波一把捂住他的发声器。  
“真的不要？”情报官忽然恶作剧心大起。他好整以暇地看着可怜的小家伙因为羞耻而不停颤抖的机体，不安分的线路都开始蠢蠢欲动了。  
“嗯……好难受……”从未有过的快感过于强烈，大黄蜂开始小声地啜泣起来，抽噎的感觉让他的机体更加敏感。  
“乖，听话。”声波亲吻着大黄蜂的胸甲，用手指在这里打着圈，按压着装甲上的突起，沿着电路的方向，一路爱抚到最边缘的缝隙。大黄蜂发出了一声甜美的呻吟。  
没错，是呻吟。果然汽车人的胸甲边缘缝隙是敏感带。大黄蜂的整个机体都沁出了一层薄薄的冷凝液，在这暧昧的灯光之下，变成令人垂涎的浅色。声波将大黄蜂的对接面板打开，那里已经开始分泌出透明的液体。大黄蜂的输出管看起来不算大，小小的软软的一团，匍匐在接口上方，看起来十分可爱。感受到自己的管子在被声波用手指轻轻摩挲，大黄蜂不由得涨红了面甲，颤抖的接口也开始流出更多的润滑液。  
声波握住大黄蜂的输出管，用舌头从根部开始向上舔，仔细地舔过每一个角落，每一条褶皱。在顶端的冠状头时，他用舌尖刺入那个圆圆的小洞。大黄蜂被这个动作刺激的几乎要哭泣，甚至已经开始主动挺起自己的腰线。声波把沾着大黄蜂电解液的手指伸到接口处，在保护叶上揉搓了几下，然后轻轻地撬开，把手指送了进去，按压里面的节点。  
“啊啊啊啊……声波！……不要……”大黄蜂拼命摇着头，激烈地抗拒着侵入自己接口的异物。  
声波不但没有停下来，反而更加快速地吞吐大黄蜂的输出管，原本小小的软软的一团已经在声波的唇舌之下变得挺立粗长。手指打着转揉搓着柔软的金属内壁，在润滑液的滋润下不一会儿就全部没了进去，在深处慢慢搅动起来，轻轻抠弄里面的节点。虽然开始有着异物入侵的疼痛和不适，慢慢的化为一股空虚和让他难以忍受的麻痒……他的腰线甚至不自觉地轻摇慢摆，迎合起手指的转动，混合着快感和痛感的信息同时传递到大黄蜂的脑模块里。在这双重刺激之下，他尖叫着颤抖着哭泣着扭动着迎来了自己的第一次过载。  
声波恋恋不舍地放开了他的管子，没来得及吞咽的液体挂在声波的嘴角，又滴在大黄蜂身下的充电床上。接口里分泌出了大量的润滑液，声波的手指依然没有拿出来。从未被光顾过的秘境还在抽搐，包裹着他的手指，不但不想他离开，反而还想让他深入更多。  
“我要进去了，亲爱的。”声波抽出手指，挺起腰身，早已充能完毕的输出管顶在大黄蜂的接口处，摩擦着那里的前置传感节点。小小的接口还在颤抖，有闪光的液体挂在那里。  
大黄蜂本能地想抗拒，声波曲起他的双腿，压在胸甲上。  
“不要……”突然被打开的双腿间能感到一阵阵的寒意袭来，将大黄蜂原本就已经湿透了的股间刺激的颤抖不已。漂亮的接口完全而清晰地展露在声波的光学镜前。微微泛红的保护叶一张一合，上面依稀还沾染着晶莹的液体，无言地邀请着机体上的TF的爱宠。看着这太过眩目的美景，声波不由得冲动地伸手托起了大黄蜂的腰，将他拉近自己。早已勃发的输出管抵上瑟缩的接口。清楚地感到身下黄色的机体再次的颤抖，声波毫不犹豫地将粗大的管子一举插了进去，从未被光顾过的紧窒和温热带来的摩擦与快感让他把持不住地在里面凶猛地撞击起来。  
大黄蜂弓起腰身迎接比刚才更深的入侵，撞击得火种仿佛就要停止了跳动，却又偏偏跳得飞快起来。就这样无休止地徘徊在快感的天堂与欲望的地狱之间，机体像不受控制一样开始扭动着腰迎合起声波的侵入。  
一时间房间里只有机体撞击之声和激烈的喘息声。  
过于刺激的快感让大黄蜂的CPU里白光阵阵，想法也开始模糊不清，什么都已经不重要了，强烈的快感蹂躏着他的感官，只剩下唯一一个渴求——想要更多……  
声波的速度越来越快，每一下都很深地撞击着大黄蜂的饱受折磨的能源镜。小侦察兵已经完全没法说话，只能跟着他的动作不停地摇晃着自己的机体，CPU无法保持清醒的他双手无意识地抓紧了声波的磁带舱。声波伏下机体，啃咬着大黄蜂的肩甲，在感受到大黄蜂的接口处传来一阵收缩的时候，他终于再也忍不住了，用力刺进了他的次级油箱。滚烫的液体叫嚣着奔进汽车人的机体，进入内置循环。  
声波亲吻着大黄蜂的光学镜，重新打开它。“我抱你去清洗一下——虽然我还想再继续。”  
大黄蜂摇摇头，他的面甲上还带着清洗液。“我累了声波，我想下线充电。”  
“好吧。”声波躺在大黄蜂的旁边，把他的头雕揽向自己的磁带舱。“我陪着你。”


	18. Chapter 18

18 行刺

声波再次上线的时候，怀里的黄色小家伙已经不见了。声波倒是不担心他会逃走，他是不可能逃出这个基地的。但是他莫名觉得有点不安，这是大黄蜂第一次在没有告知他的情况下离开这间充电室。  
运行起全身程序，唤醒共生体的连接，让双胞胎出去查看监控，声波则开始继续解密文件。  
不到半个塞时，双胞胎忽然跌跌撞撞地跑进来，他们浑身都在发抖，说不清是恐惧，还是惊讶。  
“什么事？”双胞胎一向调皮捣蛋，从来没见他们如此失态过。  
“是汽车人！他……他……”迷乱结结巴巴，发声器里只有破碎的只言片语。  
“大黄蜂？”声波大踏步地过来抱起双胞胎，他们的恐惧情绪立刻蔓延到他的神经线路里。“发生了什么？”  
轰隆隆终于平复了一下，他勉强从发声器里挤出几个字来。“他去……行刺威震天了！”  
声波呆住了。

当声波赶到威震天的充电室时事情已经结束了。威震天的神色深不可测，就连看到声波进来都没什么过多的表情，可是这样却让声波觉得更加不安。两个士兵架着大黄蜂站在一边，不，不是站，大黄蜂已经浑身瘫软了，如果不是被架着，他很可能就直接栽倒在地上了。声波来不及多看大黄蜂一眼，他对威震天行礼之后说：“俘虏，意外逃脱。对大人，是否造成损伤？”  
“这意外逃脱的小东西还真有两下子。”威震天看了看臂甲上的伤痕。  
威震天是大型机体，他充电的时间比一般TF要长，在刚上线的时候战斗力是最弱的。这一点，除了威震天身边的几个亲兵之外，只有声波知道。  
声波竭力压抑着自己的恐慌。“请求，仔细审问俘虏，获取更多细节。”  
“不用审问了。”威震天挥了挥手。“我对细节没什么兴趣，声波，你知道吗？这个小家伙刚进到我充电室的时候，居然还会色诱我，有那么一瞬间，我差点就要以为他是真的想为我暖床了，你能想象得到他一边舔着我的手指一边从臂甲线路里抽出一柄袖刀吗？”  
声波握紧了拳头。对于威震天的描述，他只能选择无视，昨晚愉快的回忆此时正被不安和痛苦取代，揪扯着他的火种。  
“如果他真想色诱我，我也成全他。”  
最后的几个字猛地拉回了声波的沉思。他眼睁睁地看着威震天拿起一个小小的瓶子，捏起大黄蜂的下巴，把一些液体灌了进去。  
还好，大黄蜂还活着。  
可是，那些东西是什么？  
“药效大概一个塞时就会发作，到时候，他会哭着喊着求我把管子塞进他的接口里的。还有声波，鉴于解密汽车人文件这件事的重要性，我不希望你在看管俘虏上分心。”  
“是。”

等到周围终于安静下来之后，大黄蜂才试着重新启动机体的各项功能，光学镜慢慢地对焦。这是一件牢房，光线不太好，唯一的采光点就是一个不大的窗户。自己的双臂被高高地吊起，双腿被栓在牢房两个角落的铁桩上，无法闭合。大黄蜂还不明白为什么要用这种姿势拘束，但是很快，他就明白了。  
接口处传来一阵难以忍受的热流，直冲向他的CPU，他情不自禁地哼了一声。仿佛有什么东西在啃咬着他的神经线，麻痒的感觉很快就遍布机体。分开的双腿让他连夹住自己的大腿内侧抚慰一下自己也不行，只能无助地晃动着手臂，锁链发出哗啦哗啦的声音。

双胞胎已经把牢房的监视画面实时传送给了声波。但是情报官唯一能做的就是在这里看着，威震天禁止他去监狱接触大黄蜂，直到他把文件解密出来。现在只能寄希望于威震天没有什么别的想法，但是，这好像不太可能。声波沉下心思，加快解密速度。  
有脚步声走近。声波抬起头，看到了一个意想不到的身影。  
“怎么？看你的表情，好像很不欢迎我？”  
“声波，没有。”  
“虽然你戴着面罩，但是好歹我们也有过那么一段，所以你骗不了我的。”  
“来这里，目的？”  
“你这电子音真让我不喜欢。算了，随便你吧，反正我也不会待很久。”  
声波盯着闹翻天，没有接他的话。  
紫色的小飞机接着说：“我来是想告诉你一件事，过去的事，你和红蜘蛛之间的，跟我有关的事。至少，我欠你一句道歉。”  
“过去的事，道歉没有意义，也没有必要。”  
“是对你没意义，反正你和他一样都不会回头了对吧？可是对我不一样！这么多年我时刻无法忘记，我当初是怎么下贱地耍手段把你从红蜘蛛身边撬来？可惜啊，你最终还是无情地抛弃了我，一点都没有念旧情。”  
声波沉默不语。  
“我不知道你的小俘虏跟你说了没有？也许没有，他答应我要保密的，我相信汽车人这一点还是做的到的。你不想知道当初红蜘蛛的态度转变的原因吗？”  
闹翻天凑近声波的面罩，轻柔地抚摸着。“因为我啊。我把涂装换成了红白相间的颜色，你知道的，只要费一点功夫，我完全可以假扮成他。”  
声波忽然想到了什么，他难以置信地看着闹翻天。  
“没错，我扮成他的样子，然后去找了威震天，我对他说，‘为了声波的前途，我愿意把自己献给你。’然后他就信了。再后来，当他第二次找红蜘蛛的时候，他找的可是真材实料的红蜘蛛，那个家伙吓坏了，他差点把威震天的管子踢坏，是TC救了他，当然，还有我。我不知道威震天跟他怎么说的，反正后来你就知道了，他一直以为是你为了自己的前途把他送到了威震天的床上，所以，你们最终还是分手了。”  
“行为，荒诞。理由，不被理解。”  
“你当然不理解！”闹翻天忽然激动起来，他的机翼跟着一扇一扇。“你知道什么？我和红蜘蛛，同一天来到这个基地，为什么他能和你在一起，我就不能！他爱你，我也爱你啊！你从来光学镜里都只有红蜘蛛，你什么时候看过我！”  
“那次喝醉，是蓄意的？”  
“是啊，是啊！就是蓄意的！就他渣的是蓄意的！”闹翻天忽然停了下来，他用手捂住面甲，声波看到有清洗液从他的指缝间流了出来。“可是我到底在干什么？我白白在你身上浪费自己的感情！你对我就像对一个随手可以丢弃的玩具，我付出了那么多，你连压在我身上的时候都没有爱过我！”  
声波的发声器像被锁死了一样。对于感情的事，他一向不擅长处理，今天接二连三发生的意外，已经让他疲于应付，现在听了闹翻天这些话，更是让他百感交集。  
紫黑色的小飞机已经平息了下来。他拉过一把椅子，坐在声波旁边。“不过，我还要感谢你，如果不是你那次对我见死不救，我也不会知道，原来是有人在乎我的。TC他可以拼着自己的火种不要，他在废墟里找到我的时候，对我说，就是回归火种源也要和我在一起，我才知道，这些年我错过的不只是自己付出的感情，还有他。”  
“惊天雷，他很好。”声波头一次斟酌着形容这个自己再熟悉不过的游击者。  
“他当然好，我知道你也曾经喜欢过他，但是为了避嫌，TC他从来不肯在我没参加的场合见你。他从来都是最先考虑我的想法和感受。”  
“对惊天雷的感情，已经是过去时。”  
“是啊，我们的情报官大人也有吃瘪的时候。”闹翻天似乎心情又愉快了起来，他看着屏幕，画面上大黄蜂的接口已经开始流出液体，声波的火种再一次被揪了起来。

燥热已经快把他的CPU毁掉了，他不知道现在过去了多久，半塞时，还是一塞时？不断有能量警报弹出来，又被新的警报给覆盖。药效果然够强劲，大黄蜂苦笑了一下。原本以为，自己在听闹翻天无意中说到威震天刚刚上线的时候战斗力最为薄弱，可以拼死一搏，哪怕搭上自己的火种，也要把这个汽车人的死对头除掉。没想到，还是差了很多。在第一次出手不中之后，他就知道，再也没有机会了。在那一瞬间，他想过自己的同伴，再也见不到他们了，但是更多的，他在想声波，想那个不苟言笑面无表情的情报官。  
他在想一个霸天虎。  
机体的传感器好像都要爆掉了，冷凝液和润滑液开始大肆地往外流淌，接口处已经湿成了一片。  
门口有说话的声音。大概是守卫的士兵。  
“这……不太好吧？”  
“有什么关系？威震天大人只是说不让声波过来，又没说不让我过来。”  
“呃……”  
“我只是进去看一下，确定他的情况，好去向威震天大人汇报。”  
“那好吧，惊天雷，你得快点。”  
蓝色的小飞机走了进来，大黄蜂艰难地抬起头看着他，他的光学镜因为越来越强烈的快感几乎要模糊。  
屏幕外，声波也在看着他。  
“看来你的状况不怎么好。”惊天雷大声地说，外面的守卫也听的一清二楚。  
大黄蜂觉得自己的发声器快要控制不住了。“快点，惊天雷，救救我……”他的嘴角难堪地流出了电解液，欲望促使他将自己的机体向惊天雷的方向靠拢，但是锁链束缚了他的行动。大黄蜂一点也不怀疑如果此时没有锁链，自己会不会立刻跑去舔惊天雷的输出管，求他让自己过载。  
惊天雷脚步轻快地走了过来，他捏住大黄蜂的下巴，手指用力。“那么想要？那我就满足你一下。”他吻住大黄蜂的嘴唇，开始熟练地挑逗他的唇舌。  
“不！”声波愤怒地把拳头砸在桌子上。旁边的闹翻天拉住了他。  
“相信我，我比你更不愿意看到这一幕。但是，这是为了你的小俘虏。”  
惊天雷一把抓住大黄蜂的下颚用力捏开，火热的舌头肆无忌惮地窜入他的口中，舔舐着他的口腔，纠缠着他的舌头。纯熟的吻技让大黄蜂的换气风扇声音立刻加重，硬被捏开而不能合拢的口腔逸出电解液，划过面甲，留下一道暧昧的痕迹。就在大黄蜂觉得自己的风扇要报废的瞬间，惊天雷放开自己的手。大黄蜂不得已一口吞下混合着两机的电解液，舒解急促的换气声。  
惊天雷看着他，凑近他的接收器，快速地说：“解药。”  
大黄蜂眨了眨光学镜，还没来得及反应，惊天雷已经消失在门口。


	19. Chapter 19

19 记忆模块

过热警报逐渐散去，解药开始发挥作用了。机体逐渐冷静下来，CPU也清明了许多。大黄蜂开始想怎么能从这里逃出去，毕竟，危险还是在的。他想了想，对门口喊道：“喂，有没有机？”  
守卫从栅栏外探着头雕。“喊什么？”  
大黄蜂一边回忆着昨晚在声波面前的表现，一边不情愿地做样子。“啊……我快难受死了……快点救救我……”  
守卫带着下流的表情哈哈大笑：“看你的样子，简直是迫不及待要被机插进接口了！要不是威震天大人有命令，我真想自己试试……好啦，等我去向大人禀报一下，你就把你的小接口准备好吧！”  
笑声渐渐远去。好了，守卫终于打发走了，大黄蜂活动了一下手腕，观察着能量锁，在想是直接扯断还是怎么办。  
忽然门口栅栏传来一声撞击声，大黄蜂吓得火种差点停跳。  
“天火？”  
然而来的不是守卫，而是白色的运输机，他的汽车人同伴。  
“别费劲了，这个锁链你是挣不开的。”  
“你怎么过来的？”  
“我就关在你隔壁，真是谢天谢地，我以破解密码为名，让红蜘蛛给我去了镣铐，刚刚趁他不在，我骗过了守卫，终于见到你了。”  
“终于见到我——你一直在等着见我？”大黄蜂有点奇怪天火的用词。  
“是的，我等了很久了，终于有机会了！”看着大黄蜂不解的神情，天火快速地说。“其实在你被俘之后，救护车和我从一份古老文字写的文件中发现了你的记忆扇区里储存有火种源的秘密，那是我们打赢这场战争，复兴我们的家园的唯一机会！如果让霸天虎知道这件事，可想而知，每一个汽车人都不会有好下场。”  
“那该怎么办？”大黄蜂忽然觉得自己的CPU都开始疼起来。  
“这就是我这次被俘的原因，暂时锁死你的记忆模块的一部分。你放心，这是为了不让霸天虎发现，等你回到基地，救护车就会为你解开的。”  
“你是故意被俘的？”  
“是啊。”天火苦笑了一下。“好在，总算是不辱使命了。”  
大黄蜂百感交集。他理解天火的付出，如果是他，也会做出同样的选择。  
“时间紧迫，守卫随时可能回来。我现在没有太多的工具，可能会有一点疼，你忍着点，我需要找到那块记忆存储区。”  
在这个时候，他们忽然听到牢房的大门传来一阵骚动。“该死的，我忘了，这里有摄像头！他们一定是发现你过来了！”  
“没时间仔细找了，大黄蜂，抱歉，我得把你的全部记忆模块都锁起来了！”天火打开大黄蜂的头雕，变形出工具。  
“全部记忆？”什么都包括的记忆吗？  
“抱歉。”天火的工具伸进大黄蜂的头雕里。

在守卫冲进来的时候，天火已经迅速地锁死了大黄蜂的全部记忆模块，他实在是没有时间一个一个去分辨他的存储区。守卫一把将天火打翻在地上，天火伏在大黄蜂的脚下，大口地吐着能量液。红蜘蛛也来了，他尖叫了起来，一炮轰开了守卫的火种。灼热的弹片几乎擦着大黄蜂的面甲飞过，他茫然地看着这一切。  
每个TF，都不认识。  
他失去了所有的记忆。  
只有一点，那个白色的运输机在他再次上线的时候，悄悄而迅速地躲着摄像头，在他手心写了几个字。“如果你将来能逃出去，就去这个坐标，找救护车，他会帮你。还有，这个基地里都是坏人，谁的话也不能信。”  
在天火被拖出去的时候，他看到白色的运输机在对他微笑。他的嘴唇一张一合，无声地说着。  
“逃出去，活着逃出去。”

“大人，汽车人俘虏的脑模块近期动过手术，时间很仓促，可以看到他甚至没来得及给他整理好里面的传感器。目前来看，他所有的记忆模块都被锁死了，也就是说，他失去了所有的记忆。”红色的医生仔细扫描了大黄蜂的脑模块。  
“给我解开它，击倒，否则我就扒了你的皮。”威震天心情不佳，甚至有些不耐烦。  
“是的，如您所愿，大人。”能解开才怪！击倒在心里暗暗叫苦，汽车人的锁死加密方式他根本就不知道，要破解也不是一天两天的功夫。但是显然，现在没有任何辩解的余地。  
声波看着还处于下线状态的明黄色机体。他看起来那么温顺，个子不高，小小的一团，瑟缩在维修床上，一动也不动。

基地的上空总是有那些漂浮不定的云，在天空中晃来晃去，从来不肯稍做停留。淡淡的夕阳映在玻璃的表面，反射出一堆光怪陆离的色彩。  
声波的芯里乱极了。自从大黄蜂再次回来之后，那种烦躁不安的情绪就莫名地包裹了自己，仿佛暗夜里的野兽，会吞噬芯灵。  
从来没有过的。  
“你陪我走了这么久了，要不要休息一下？”大黄蜂礼貌地问声波。  
他的光学镜明明那么好看，里面却没有我。  
大黄蜂摇摇头。  
自从声波想方设法劝说了威震天，同意让他把大黄蜂带回来寻找恢复记忆模块的方法，大黄蜂就始终和他保持着这种礼貌又陌生的距离。明明就在几天之前，他还躺在自己的机体下，无助地扭着腰胯，光镜几乎能掐出水来，喃喃地说：“声波，我想要你。”  
仿佛记忆扇区里最柔软的部分蓦地停止了跳动，吞噬得无法呼吸。声波靠在墙壁上，竭力支撑着自己，手指不停地颤抖着，想要抓住什么，却又什么也抓不住。眼前的景色开始晃动，无法搞清楚哪里是分界，哪里又是尽头。  
“你怎么了？没事吧？”  
礼貌得不能再礼貌的话语，却是从未有过的生疏。  
“没事。”  
转过头去，记忆扇区里的一块地方，一点一点被踩成碎片。

双胞胎拿出碟片在大黄蜂的光镜前晃了晃。“一起来看啊？我们以前经常看的！我就坐在这，轰隆隆在这儿，你坐这里，我们俩还会爬到你的肩甲上捣乱，然后被你抱下来，你还记得不？快说你记得！”  
大黄蜂拿过碟片仔细地看着上面的内容。《小马宝莉》？完全不记得了。  
声波坐在离他身后不远的距离，手里的数据板拿着却是颠倒的，愣愣地看着前面那个熟悉的身影。   
两个机都没有说话。   
一个注视，一个被注视。   
沉默的默契，不远不近的距离。   
大黄蜂突然就停下了。声波看着他的背影，阳光安静地洒在他的肩甲上，柔和恬淡，包容着那些飘舞在空气中的细小的尘埃。   
前面的倒影有一瞬的倾斜，他看见他缓缓地转过身来，干净的光镜中蒸腾起一片迷离的烟波。  
“声波，要不要一起看？双胞胎说很好玩。”  
轰隆隆打开机器，把碟片放了进去。然后大黄蜂愣住了，开机屏幕上，是他和声波贴着面甲的照片。情报官戴着面罩，看不到表情，而他一面甲兴奋，躲在情报官的背后做鬼脸。  
他不记得自己什么时候拍过这样一张照片。天火说过，这个基地里的都是坏人，一个也不能相信。可是，为什么看着这张照片会有种异样的感觉？  
“原来我们以前认识啊。”大黄蜂打破了尴尬。“真是巧啊，声波，嗯，声波是吧？”  
声波静静地看着他，神情还是如窗外的阳光一样温煦，却平添了一丝苍凉的弧度。  
以前？哪个以前？  
你上战场以前？你被俘以前？你爱上我以前？你轻喃着让我进入你的机体以前？  
你忘了我们的以前。  
声波忽然莫名地烦躁起来，他站起身，拎起双胞胎，推着把他们赶出门外，输入自动落锁口令，双胞胎在门口面面相觑。他拉起大黄蜂，一直把他逼到角落里，再无路可退。  
“声……声波，有话好好说，TF动口不动手，打机是不对的……”  
声波突然一下子把大黄蜂按到后面的墙壁上，把他的双手钳制在头顶，自己则狠狠地咬下去。不是温柔的接吻，不是体贴的缠绵，有的只是野兽一般的侵略。唇齿之间的空隙被毫不留情地夺走，疯狂地占领着每一寸领地。猩红色护目镜下的温和不再，只有火焰一般的残暴，和不留任何余地的进攻。  
大黄蜂难受地向后退缩着，引擎里发出呜咽的蜂鸣，拼命反抗却没有丝毫结果，眼前的机体可怕得像地狱里来的恶魔……  
唔！好痛！声波捂着嘴角停了下来，摸到刚才被大黄蜂狠狠咬到的地方，一点能量液顺着嘴角流了下来。  
大黄蜂打开门跑了出去，双胞胎依旧呆在原地发愣。

晚上击倒给他发来了内线，说在外面捡到了一只小蜜蜂，现在安顿在医务室，问声波要不要过来领机。声波拒绝了击倒的好意。  
第二天声波特意绕道走了击倒的医务室外面。他看到了那个黄色的身影，习惯性地想过去拍一拍他，可是大黄蜂看到他的第一眼就躲到了击倒的背后，光镜里满是恐惧，和敌视。  
声波伸出去的手就这么僵在了半空。

声波把自己投入到疯狂的工作中。双胞胎看着他骇人的状态，可是谁也劝说不动。声波不想停下来，他甚至在工作间隙都不想转身去看一下自己的充电室。  
那个到处是大黄蜂的痕迹的房间。  
他害怕会从床底下翻出大黄蜂给双胞胎捏的模型，从抽屉里发现他和双胞胎玩过的游戏CD，或者从吊灯里发现他偷偷藏在里面给双胞胎留的能量糖。  
双胞胎小声地抽泣着。他们想念那个小个子的俘虏。  
而他知道，大黄蜂不会回来了。  
一切的一切，都是他的劫难。  
从一开始，他就注定是在劫难逃。

是如何开始的，又是如何结束的。   
如何从单纯的敌对双方变成朋友，又如何厌倦了单单的朋友，踏出了那一步。   
声波和大黄蜂，彼此都，什么也知道。   
聪明而敏锐的他们，对自己的心情，对方的心情，看的清清楚楚。   
如何喜欢。如何越来越喜欢。  
如何喜欢到，自己也无法原谅自己。

无法原谅，接着就是无法挽回。再然后，就是谁也输不起的结局。

大黄蜂，明明是我们两个一起开始的。  
你怎么可以丢下我一个来继续。  
你离开之后，我已经是一无所有了。  
所以，我输不起。

谁是谁的命中注定。  
谁又是谁的在劫难逃。  
谁把谁的名字写进遗忘。  
谁又把谁的记忆刻上心跳。


	20. Chapter 20

20 出逃

威震天看着激光鸟传回来的图像，那是汽车人幻影和双子。“红蜘蛛，马上派出你的搜索小队，搜索坐标点方圆500公里的范围，汽车人的基地可能就在那里。每一寸土地都要给我翻过来，找不到，你就别想再见到那个汽车人。”  
“是，大人。”  
一旦有了感情，就有了弱点。  
“请求，允许随同。任务，分析情报，处理数据。”一直沉默的情报官忽然开口。  
不光是红蜘蛛，连击倒都吓了一跳。谁都知道声波和红蜘蛛几乎是老死不相往来了很久，别说一起出任务，就是在基地里见到了也很少说话。现在声波居然主动要求和红蜘蛛一起去，这太让机吃惊了。  
威震天显然也有点意外。“声波，你的文件解密工作进行的怎么样了？”  
“解密任务，大有进展。如能抓获汽车人俘虏，可加快进度。”

“可是我们真的要把汽车人自己丢在这里吗，老大？”轰隆隆和迷乱一起装东西。  
“执行任务，不便带太多TF同去。”  
“如果没有你保护他，他会有危险的。”轰隆隆提醒声波。  
“而且seekers也都不在，惊天雷和闹翻天都出去了。”迷乱又补充说，他现在对游击者稍有改观了。  
“有击倒在。”  
“那个医生只要威震天一个眼神就会乖乖把汽车人送到他的充电床上！”  
“他一点也靠不住！”  
双胞胎激烈地反驳，迷乱的大嗓门甚至飘到了房间外。  
“喂，我的接收器还没坏呢！”红色涂装的医生显然是对双胞胎的评价有点不快，他嘟囔着推开门，把身后的TF拉过来。  
“汽车人！”双胞胎兴奋地跑过来，一边一个爬上大黄蜂的肩甲。  
大黄蜂的身形晃了晃，却没有阻止双胞胎。他的面色看起来有些疲倦，嘴唇上有些细小的裂口，他的发声器里有嘶哑的杂音。“你们……你们好，双胞胎。”  
“他记得我们的名字！”双胞胎激动地在黄色的肩甲上蹦了起来，重重的冲撞之下，大黄蜂一个踉跄，险些摔倒。  
声波甩出触手把双胞胎抱了回来。  
“我知道你不放心，这小家伙我给你送回来了，你还是带走他吧。威震天大人那里我会去解释的。”  
“老大，我们可以带走汽车人的对吧？”  
“快说可以啊，老大！”  
“提议，驳回。”声波的回答让人意想不到。  
“为什么？”双胞胎受到了严重的打击，他们的沮丧显而易见。  
“这是任务，不是度假，不能带太多TF同去。”  
“不多不多，就加他一个！”  
“如果你担心飞船位置的话，老大，我和迷乱可以挤一个座位……不，我们可以坐在他的腿上！”  
“我不管你带不带他走，反正我把他给你送回来了，你自己看着办吧。”击倒向前推了推大黄蜂，略带着笑意对他说：“我真好奇，你明明不记得以前了，可你总是能用以前的方法让我答应你。”  
“你这意思……难道是汽车人自己要回来的？”双胞胎难以置信。  
“就是他自己要回来的。”击倒再次肯定。“他知道你要离开基地，非求着我把他带回来找你。”  
声波看着大黄蜂，黄色的侦察兵有点局促地捏着自己的手指。

一路上的飞行还算顺利，虽然有一点小小的气流颠簸，但是声波对此已经习以为常，双胞胎也是，霸天虎们从来不会为飞行的事困扰。但是汽车人不是。大黄蜂闭起光学镜，难过地靠在树下，用手在自己的装甲上按压。  
“可怜的小个子，他看起来快把油箱里的东西吐出来了。”红蜘蛛轻蔑地笑了几声。  
声波没有理会红蜘蛛，他让大黄蜂靠在自己肩甲上，帮助他缓解传感器带来的挤压感。过了好一会儿，大黄蜂终于感觉好点了。  
“怎么样，能走吗？”  
“我……走不了，我腿发软……”晕眩的感觉不是那么容易消退的。  
“我抱你走。”声波伸开手臂。  
“不不不！别碰我！”大黄蜂条件反射地拍开声波的手。  
“那我背你。”  
“可是……”  
“我说你们两个，打情骂俏能不能等回去了再继续？”红蜘蛛不耐烦地催促他们。  
看着声波低下的背甲，大黄蜂只好听话地趴了上去。红白色的小飞机大踏步地走到了前面。

背上的TF很安静，声波能听到他细微的换气声，略带点不寻常的起伏。他的火种贴着自己的背甲，那里传来强有力的跳动。  
声波记起不久之前，有一次双胞胎撺掇大黄蜂一起去找击倒，结果三个熊孩子无意间发现了击倒的私藏，偷偷拿出来喝了个底朝天。接到医生愤怒的内线时声波第一时间赶了过去，大黄蜂正在笑嘻嘻地搂着击倒动手动脚，双胞胎则倒在地上呼呼大睡。声波把小磁带放进磁带舱，背起大黄蜂回去。没走多远，大黄蜂忽然拽住声波的脖颈，声波差点被他勒断了换气线。急忙把他放在路边，大黄蜂抱着旁边的树就开始狂吐，一边吐一边说难受死我了声波。声波轻轻地给他拍着背甲，帮他清理。所有的都弄完之后，大黄蜂咧开嘴向声波伸出手。  
抱抱。  
耳鬓厮磨，若有若无的气息。

声波的充电室在走廊的最角落，虽然双胞胎对此愤愤不平，认为红蜘蛛的安排有失公允，但是声波从来不在意这些。他让小磁带开始熟悉设备，安顿好大黄蜂，就开始继续自己的解密工作。其实对于此行的目的，他并没有对威震天说谎。不但是想找到汽车人基地的位置，声波更想直接找到救护车，他是唯一能让大黄蜂的记忆恢复的TF。  
夜色在不知不觉间降临。小磁带已经去充电了，基地里亮着的灯也没多少了，声波还在盯着屏幕。  
有轻微的响动传了过来，还没等他回过头，一条明黄色的手臂攀上了他的脖颈。低低的声音从接收器后面传来：“声波，声波。”  
有那么一瞬间声波几乎想要跳起来，他还记得自己不是吗？  
大黄蜂捏过声波的下巴，舌头撬开他的双唇，舔舐着他的牙齿，轻吻吮吸。  
声波能感受到大黄蜂离他很近。他能感受到对方细薄的装甲下微冰的温度，能量液的流动和金属肌肉与神经线间伸展收缩的微弱声响，仿佛那声响从来不曾远去，一直在咫尺的距离与自己一体般清晰。  
最初只是轻轻的碰触，短短的感觉，一瞬间的抽离和交换。可是却又忍不住加深了这个吻，浅浅地品尝，醉人的滋味让他晕眩，最后终于忘我。他的双手抚上大黄蜂的肩甲，一点一点地啃咬着那份柔软，一点一点地斟酌着那份甜蜜，越来越沉醉在其中，越来越无法自拔。他把大黄蜂压在充电床上，急不可耐地揪扯着他的颈部线路，揉捏着他的胸甲，热切地吻着他的光镜和唇角。不管他有没有记得自己，不管他想不想继续，自己都不会停下来了。  
然而他还是停下来了。  
脖颈处传来一个冰凉的触感。  
“让我走。”大黄蜂冷静的声音和刚才的呻吟就像两个TF。  
“你逃不走的。而且，”声波顿了一下，“我不会让你逃走。”  
“那你就试试，虎子的情报官。”大黄蜂手上的武器又往前抵了一下。“要么你死，要么我死。”  
声波沉默不语。脖颈处的痛觉传感器在加速运转。  
“我不知道以前你是怎么对我的，大概是个——床伴？你不舍得我死不是吗？”大黄蜂挑衅地看着他。“而且，我不介意和你同归于尽，霸天虎。”  
声波卸下自己的肩炮，大黄蜂警惕地看着他。  
“我带你走，Bee。”

这里比霸天虎基地的守卫松了许多，声波忽然想，这也许才是大黄蜂跟他过来的原因。他有些颓然地向着后门走去，那里正值交班，守卫十分松懈。大黄蜂一手推着声波，一手用枪抵着他的后颈，仔细观察周围。声波几乎都要忘了，大黄蜂是汽车人的侦察兵，是一个战士，战斗是他的本能。这样的他，和记忆里那个看动画吃能量糖害羞了会故意打岔胡搅蛮缠的小家伙，渐渐重叠在了一起。  
那都是他。每一个都是他。  
“前面就没有守卫了。”声波停下脚步，“你可以去你想去的地方。”  
大黄蜂用枪指着他，一步步倒退出去。  
“你不会回来了吧……”  
大黄蜂有点诧异地看着声波，似乎是在奇怪他的问题。  
想想也是，怎么可能会回来。  
你不知道，我到底想要什么吗？  
你真的不知道吗？  
真的，不知道吗？  
声波想起幼生体的时候，在末日大街泥泞的小巷里，看到过的一种树。  
纷纷扬扬的花瓣从树上飘落下来，洒向大地，也洒进了自己的手心。  
小小的幼生体站在树下，看着满地的花瓣落入泥土，化为腐烂，零散的样子可怜得让人芯疼。  
那时总是想，如果能把这些漂亮的花瓣全都收藏起来该多好，它们也就不会变得腐烂了。  
现在想起来，那时的想法真是幼稚可笑。

记忆里的情景忽而变得模糊了，仅剩的是一些抖落的片断，如同一张张高速曝光的照片， 模糊而挥之不去。  
能够想起更多的是近处的时光，火种里停留的好听的笑声和光镜里落满的暖意，河边草坪上风清云淡的表情和微雨初下的气息，后来杂陈无章的汇聚，定格在一片泪水横飞中。

两个人有两份记忆，是幸福，是甜蜜。  
一个人有两份记忆，是痛苦，是绝望。

是不是只有绝望才会一直想着你，是不是只有撕裂才会有锥心的疼痛，是不是只有割舍才能彻底决断，是不是又有遗忘才能拨开最深的桎梏。  
总有人把这些事情刻印在了心里，却写满高塔要如何遗忘和铭记。  
但我不知道。

是谁说过的一句话。  
爱情等于慢性自杀。

所以，我知道，每次见到你，都是在缩短着我的寿命。  
你在谋杀我。  
Bee，你在谋杀我。

走吧，再也别回来了。  
声波闭起光学镜，背对着大黄蜂，一步一步地离开。


	21. Chapter 21

21 再拆一次

大黄蜂打开夜视镜。周围一片漆黑，脚下是松软的泥土。天火给他的坐标点就在西北10点钟方向，大约620公里。因为现在还离虎子基地很近，为了不引起太大的动静，也为了节省能量，大黄蜂没有变形，而是以机器人的形态小心地在黑暗中行走。  
忽然脚下一软，松软的泥土开始下陷。糟糕，这是什么？也许是捕猎的陷阱，也许是流沙，也许是别的什么，大黄蜂感觉到自己的机体在不断地下沉，他伸手去抓旁边的东西，可是旁边什么也没有，他的手徒劳地向上伸着，剧烈的挣扎反而加快了他下沉的速度。  
难道要报废在这里了？还没找到那个基地，还没找到救护车……  
忽然有东西缠上了他的右臂，接着大黄蜂就感到自己停止了下滑的趋势。  
头顶上，有一架红白色的小飞机，正悬停着，扯着缠着他手臂的绳索。  
“看看啊，我外出搜索没发现任何东西，快到基地的时候却有了收获，啧啧啧，要是我把你送回到威震天的面前，你会怎么样呢，可怜的小东西？”  
红蜘蛛的声音里充满了愉快。  
大黄蜂只能想到一个词。功亏一篑。  
又一条绳索缠上了他的左臂，这下，是彻底跑不了了。  
红蜘蛛变形落地，看着被绳索捆着的大黄蜂，凑近他的光镜，心情颇好地说：“你说，我能用你换到什么呢？”  
完蛋了。大黄蜂绝望地想。  
红蜘蛛尖利的指甲划上他的面甲。“汽车人，真让我讨厌。每一个都是。”  
绳索断成几截，掉落在地上。他难以置信地看着红蜘蛛。  
“如果能用你换到天火，我在所不惜！可惜现在，我不是那么想让那个家伙胜利了。”红蜘蛛站起身，变形飞上空中。“而且，我可不想欠一个我讨厌的汽车人的人情。就算你不记得了。”

经过了一天的忙碌，救护车终于做完了最后一点工作。时间已经快到半夜，他疲惫地收拾好工具，准备开始充电。忽然门外响起一阵喧哗，而且听起来，这喧哗声还是冲着他的医务室方向来的。  
“哪个炉渣这个时候要来维修？”救护车烦躁地打开门。  
他惊呆了。  
飞过山和幻影一边一个扶着一个TF站在门口。那明黄色的机体上布满了各种新的旧的伤痕和污渍。  
“我的火种！大黄蜂！你们在哪儿找到他的？”  
“值班时发现的。他就倒在基地不远处，我们发现的时候，他已经下线了。”  
“天火呢？”  
“天火并没有一起，推测可能只有大黄蜂自己逃了出来。”  
“快把他放到我的维修床上，轻一点！”

“记忆模块全部锁死，应该是天火实施的手术。”救护车扫描了大黄蜂的脑模块，对擎天柱说。  
“你能解开吗？”  
“可以。天火的锁死加密模式我知道。”  
“那就好。”  
擎天柱坐在旁边的椅子上，默默地看着救护车开始手术。他的小侦察兵一路上不知道经历了多少才逃了回来，他看起来狼狈又不安，机体上到处都是各种颜色的泥土和痕迹，头雕和装甲上有多处裂缝，可怜的孩子。他明明那么喜欢自己的涂装，喜欢明亮的颜色，喜欢干净的装甲。他喜欢去擎天柱的办公室里藏自己的能量糖，喜欢对大家恶作剧，然后笑的像个幼生体一样。大家都把他看成幼生体，因为他的年龄也差不多是基地里最小的。  
他本不该承受这些。  
不应该的。  
“擎天柱。”救护车的声音把擎天柱的思绪拉了回来。  
“什么事？”  
“有关大黄蜂的记忆模块手术……”救护车有点犹豫。  
“怎么了？难道……”  
“哦当然不是，拜托，相信我的技术。我是说，天火锁死了他的全部记忆模块，我们要全部解开吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“以前在汽车人基地的记忆和火种源秘密的记忆扇区，我都恢复了。但是，在霸天虎基地的记忆呢？要帮大黄蜂恢复吗？”  
“你是说……”  
“擎天柱，你也看到了，大黄蜂现在伤痕累累，手臂和腿上有许多锁链的痕迹，而且我刚才检查到，他的接口有损伤——虽然这很难开口，但是，我们都知道，霸天虎是怎么对待俘虏的，你我都清楚不是吗？”  
“我想我明白你的意思了，老伙计。我同意你的看法，把大黄蜂在霸天虎基地的记忆删除掉吧，也许这样对他才是最好的。”

救护车和感知器加紧了对火种源秘密的研究，每个汽车人都知道，这关乎着战争胜利的走向。他们有优势，这是霸天虎所没有的。大黄蜂依旧每天和飞过山蓝霹雳在一起，这种熟悉的生活让他安心。但是空闲下来的时候，总会觉得，好像CPU里少了什么，可是，却总也不知道。

“砰！砰！砰砰！”有石子丢在他充电室的窗户玻璃上。正准备开始充电的大黄蜂急忙过去查看，然后，他看到了在窗台外面站着的一对迷你金刚。他记得那是那个情报官的小磁带，好像是叫迷乱和轰隆隆？大黄蜂拿起枪对准他们。  
“喂汽车人，你居然用枪对着我们！”轰隆隆大叫起来，然后迷乱急忙捂住他的发声器。  
“小点声，你想把所有的轮子们都引来吗？”  
“老大不是说他只要回来就能记起我们了吗？为什么他对我们第一个动作不是过来抱起我们而是拿枪？”  
“普神在上我怎么知道？”  
“你们两个！”大黄蜂打断了争论的双胞胎，“把手举起来，慢慢地走过来！”  
“你竟然要抓我们！”  
“不抓你们抓谁？你们是霸天虎！”  
“你还没记起我们？”  
“少废话！不然我就拉响警报了！”  
看出来大黄蜂是真的不记得他们，两个小磁带似乎吓坏了。“怎么办，老大也会暴露了吧？”  
“老大？是那个情报官？”大黄蜂忽然有了主意。  
“闭嘴，轰隆隆，别再说了！不然老大也会被抓起来的！”  
“是啊，他现在受了伤，如果被汽车人发现的话，一定跑不了！”  
“你们老大在哪儿？”大黄蜂对于能再多抓一个虎子情报官表示很感兴趣。  
“我们才不会告诉你他在基地西北10公里……”  
大黄蜂手刀劈下，两个小磁带的护目镜闪了闪，然后变成黑暗。他拿起枪，拉开门走了出去。独自生擒霸天虎情报官，他急需一个荣誉来弥补自己失去的时间。

来到小磁带说的地点，但是这里并没有TF。大黄蜂变形之后躲在树后，小心地观察周围的情况。如果声波受伤，他应该走不远，地上也许会留下什么痕迹……  
在他出神的时候，忽然感到有TF从背后抱住了他。还没来得及反应，就被圈进了一个温暖又有力的怀抱里。  
“大黄蜂，你终于来了，我知道你一定会来。”熟悉的声音在接收器后面响起。  
“声波？”大黄蜂猛地推开声波，举起枪指着他。“别动！否则我一枪打死你！”  
“大黄蜂，你怎么了？”声波诧异地看着他。“你还没想起来我吗？救护车没为你实施手术吗？”  
“我当然记得你，霸天虎的情报官，你可害死了我不少同伴！”大黄蜂上下打量了一下声波。“小磁带说你受伤了，怎么看起来不像呢？”  
“双胞胎？他们在哪儿？”  
“我知道了，他们在骗我！”大黄蜂终于明白自己被双胞胎给耍了，他们纯粹是为了让他出来见声波在撒谎！这两个小家伙太狡猾了，可是为什么他们这么了解自己的心思？他们很熟悉自己吗？还有声波，刚才在他怀里的时候，竟然有一种似曾相识的感觉？这太可怕了，他可是霸天虎，跟汽车人不共戴天的敌人。  
“那两个小骗子，被我抓起来了。”大黄蜂调动CPU里关于声波的资料，但是也只有情报官、很少出战场这些字眼，看到他肩膀上的肩炮，大黄蜂决定用格斗擒拿。  
事实证明他错了。声波很少出战场不代表声波的格斗差。尤其是在他们俩这不小的体型差下，声波几乎是轻而易举就把大黄蜂按在地上，压制住了他的双手。  
该死的！不但打不过虎子，还被压得死死的，回去又要被飞过山笑话了！大黄蜂奋力抬起腿踢向声波的腹甲，但是声波迅速沉下腰身，卡在他的两腿之间。  
这个姿势，不但糟糕，而且——有点熟悉的感觉。  
近在咫尺的情报官显得有点心事重重。他试探着抚摸上大黄蜂的面甲。  
“滚开！CPU里全是电子苔藓的霸天鼠！别拿你的脏手碰我！”大黄蜂用他能想到的粗口尽情开骂。  
“脏手？”声波终于承认了大黄蜂并没有完全恢复记忆这件事。“那你也不记得这只脏手给过你什么兴奋的回忆了吧？没关系，我可以帮你回想一下。”  
“什么？不行！你要干什么？给我滚开！从我身上滚开！”大黄蜂惊恐地看着声波的一只手打开了他的对接面板，而自己的双手依然被他另一只手压的丝毫动弹不得。  
“嘘……你太吵了，大黄蜂，我需要你安静一下。”声波把自己的手指放进大黄蜂的嘴里，大黄蜂张口就咬，然而声波早已经先一步用自己的对接面板碰到了大黄蜂已经露出来的保护叶，他在模仿输出管，一下一下地撞击着那里。  
“不……！！”大黄蜂发出一声急促的尖叫，随后就被声波的手指压住了舌头。灵活的手指在他的口腔里肆意旋转，按压着里面的传感节点，大黄蜂的嘴无法闭合，电解液顺着声波的手指流出来，挂在他的面甲上，闪着暧昧的光。  
等声波感觉润滑够了，他抽出手指，大黄蜂的口腔重新获得了自由，他立刻开始接着骂起来。“我要捏爆你的火种！我……啊啊不要！放开我！炉渣！！啊啊……”  
大黄蜂的咒骂和挣扎在声波将带着他电解液的手指伸进他的接口之后戛然而止，取而代之的是他弓起的后背和一声近乎高亢的尖叫。一阵尖锐的痛感清晰地传进CPU里，狭窄的金属内壁包裹着入侵的异物，机体在无法抗拒的痛楚中开始发颤。  
声波从容地开始手指的动作，他看着身下的机体无助地扭动。  
炉渣，没错，炉渣。明知道你不喜欢这样，我还硬要去做，硬要去做这种让你讨厌的事。你反正已经讨厌我了，不在乎再多讨厌一些吧！声波忽然觉得现在的自己一定是失去理智又极度疯狂的狰狞吧。  
因为他看到大黄蜂的光学镜里满满的都是惊恐，仿佛他是一个十恶不赦的恶魔。  
好吧，那就把恶魔当到底吧。  
谁都有潜藏的破坏欲望。  
一旦这种欲望被激发了，就会变成无法消灭的疯狂。  
我是恶魔，没错。  
所以，我只会，侵犯天使。  
被谩骂，被瞪视，被讽刺，被仇恨，被敌视，被疏远，被陌生，被遗忘。  
你给我的一切我都可以接受，甚至可以全部忍受。  
因为我不可能再被你更讨厌了吧？不可能再被你更仇恨了吧？  
所以，我不会停下来。  
你不知道，我到底想要什么吗？  
你真的不知道吗？  
真的，不知道吗？

有时候声波会很感兴趣如果大黄蜂最初成为他的俘虏时自己就强行拆了他，那时的他会是什么样的表现。  
大概就像现在这样。一边痛苦地皱着眉头咒骂，一边却绷紧了接口牢牢地吸着他的手指。  
口是心非呵。  
声波用力掰开了大黄蜂的胸甲。精密的线路在瑟瑟发抖。  
大黄蜂在痛楚中很低的呜咽了一声，肩甲抽动颤抖不已。  
声波伏低在他的接收器旁，一边轻舔，一边饶有兴致地说：“Bee，你知不知道那天晚上，你在我身下是什么样的？你不是忘了吗，我来告诉你。”  
大黄蜂惊恐地瞪大了光学镜。  
“你的双腿被我压在胸甲前，你向我展示着你的接口保护叶。它们简直太漂亮了，从未被别人造访过的形状和颜色，它们简直在发光你知道吗？”  
“你……你闭嘴！”  
“我先用手指进去，你扭动着腰胯，光镜迷离地蹭着我，求我慢点。好，我慢一点，你终于放松了下来，我找到你甬道里的节点，你大声呻吟着求我让你过载，你说你快受不了了，你说你想要我。”  
“你胡说！我没有……”  
声波的手指用力按上一个位置。那是大黄蜂的能源镜，声波再清楚不过，这是大黄蜂的死穴。果然，黄色的机体颤抖的更加明显，他的发声器里发出了无法抑制的高昂的声音，甚至夹带着一丝电流的杂音。  
“你不知道你那个样子有多迷人，那里面的温度又暖又湿，我的手指甚至被它吸的无法动弹，我只好曲起手指刮蹭你的甬道内壁，告诉你，放松，我亲爱的，我会让你体验到无法言说的感觉，就像这样——”  
声波的手指忽然向能源镜里释放了一点电流，带有活性的电荷奔腾着叫嚣着撞击着大黄蜂的油箱垫片，他的头雕用力向后仰着，露出脖颈处的线路，电解液不受控制地流淌。  
“我们的恐惧与羞耻与生俱来。可我在面对你的时候，只有那些最肮脏、最黑暗、最狂野的想法。”  
声波放开了钳制大黄蜂的手，他低头用舌尖扫过大黄蜂胸甲里的线路，那里的每一个传感器都被舔的湿漉漉。  
“I want you to suck my huge dick, Bee.”  
不知是被声波折磨的能源镜已经到了极限，还是听到了这句话的刺激，大黄蜂的接口内壁猛然一阵抽搐，大量的润滑液忽然喷涌而出，他的换气系统疯狂地运转着。声波抽出手指，正在向外流着润滑液的接口，金属保护叶还在微微地颤动，一开一合地吸纳着空气，声波甚至能看到里面已经被他折磨到肿胀的节点在闪光。  
声波打开自己的对接面板，粗大的输出管已经充能完毕。他挺起腹甲，掐住大黄蜂的腰身，只一下就进入了他还在向外流淌着润滑液的接口。刚刚过载之后的内壁还很敏感，大黄蜂几乎是下意识地用腿缠在了他的腰间。  
“你很喜欢我的管子，不是吗？”声波居高临下地看着大黄蜂，声音有说不出的诱惑。  
“不……求你了，放开我……”大黄蜂开始小声地哭泣，他用手挡住面甲，清洗液从他的指缝间流了下来。  
声波嚣张而生硬地笑了两声。  
“抱歉。但是我不会停手，大黄蜂，绝，对，不，会。”  
他粗暴地拉下大黄蜂挡着面甲的手，那双光学镜里满是痛苦。  
声波把自己的手覆盖了上去。  
手心传来冰凉湿润的感觉。  
大黄蜂颤抖了一下，没有不住口的谩骂，低头，咬着下唇不出声。  
声波在大黄蜂的接口里大力地抽动起来，一次次顶入灼热的甬道，摩擦的地方终于传来电流般蚀骨销魂的快感。紧热的甬道密密地缠住声波的管子，偶尔的疼痛让大黄蜂不禁收缩起接口的保护叶，声波被他夹得快要控制不住。他的机体靠在大黄蜂的机体上，磁带舱和传感器在相互抵触摩擦。大黄蜂能感觉到声波火热粗壮的输出管，一下一下烫着他的金属内壁，凝聚着莫名的战栗，一波波将快感和耻辱送入他甬道里的更深处。  
声波突然感到大黄蜂的机体明显的一震，接口也再次开始紧紧地收缩，他发出一声高过一声的甜腻的呻吟，机体也开始不自觉地大幅度摆动起来。接口里的灼热让声波加快了抽插速度，一浪高过一浪的战栗袭遍大黄蜂的全身，从内置系统渗透至金属皮肤表层，机体的里里外外被快感冲刷。坚持了几下之后，明黄色的侦察兵再也抵挡不住甬道内的连环冲刺，声波盖着他光学镜的手感到那里传来灼热的刺痛。大黄蜂的输出管猛然喷发，液体喷溅在声波的腹甲上。  
声波用力把自己的液体全部灌进大黄蜂的次级油箱里，才缓缓地抽出管子。拿开手掌才发现，大黄蜂已经下线了。他的面甲上带着清洗液和电解液混合的痕迹，机体上也到处是暧昧的气息。  
我们现在只有一层装甲的距离。如此近，以后再也不会有了吧。  
我到底在做什么？  
我爱你啊，大黄蜂。我爱你一辈子的。  
但是你大概是不会爱我了。  
你只会恨我一辈子。  
声波跪在地上，把头埋进手心里，大滴大滴的清洗液从护目镜的缝隙里掉了下来，砸进泥土里。就像在末日大街看到的那些不知名的花瓣，一点一点消失在泥土里，变为腐烂。


	22. Chapter 22

22

后续的战争异常的顺利。虽然声波四处搜集情报，虽然游击者们的空中优势依然明显，但是汽车人已经控制了火种源，霸天虎的优势已经不复存在。

大黄蜂又一次闯进了警车的办公室。战术家压抑着自己的情绪，冷冷地说：“大黄蜂，我已经跟你说过很多遍了，他不想见你。你不用一次次来找我了。”  
“你告诉他了吗？是我要见他！他怎么会不想见我？”  
“大黄蜂，我跟他说的很清楚，他的回复也很清楚。他不想见你。”  
“那我就不走程序了，我直接去监狱找他，编号我知道。”  
“大黄蜂！你该知道，现在只有提审官才能见囚犯。而且就算审判结束，囚犯也有权利拒绝见他不想见的人。”  
“我才不相信他不想见我！让该死的条例见鬼去吧！”

“抱歉，大黄蜂长官，没有警车长官的命令，您无权去探视囚犯。”监狱的守卫恭敬又没有余地地把大黄蜂拦在了外面。  
“我只见他一下就好，几分钟！”  
“抱歉。”  
大黄蜂干脆硬往里闯。他灵活的身手和矮小的身材让几个守卫根本来不及阻拦。子弹擦着他的后背滑过，另一个守卫惊恐地拦住他的同事：“你疯了，敢打长官？”

大黄蜂找到那个牢房，他的手抓着栅栏，急切地向光线昏暗的里面大喊。“声波，我知道你在里面！是我，大黄蜂！”  
深蓝色的机体正坐在角落里。声波的护目镜是暗的，他没有反应。  
“声波！我知道你能听到！声波，你告诉我，天火在哪儿？”  
回应他的除了被拽的隐约有些变形的栅栏之外，没有任何声音。  
“你还欠我一句解释！那天晚上为什么要对我做那种事？你为什么不辞而别！”  
声波的机体似乎轻微地晃动了一下，但是依旧没有回应。  
守卫终于赶来了，几个TF架起大黄蜂，把他向外面拖去。  
“你为什么不想见我？告诉我，你为什么不想见我？！”大黄蜂挣扎着不肯离去。  
后面的话，声波听不到了，大黄蜂已经被拖走。感受到周围的安静，护目镜再次亮了起来。天火，在汽车人攻进基地之前就被红蜘蛛带走了。汽车人没能找到他们的同伴，他们也许以为他回归火种源了，也许会给他修一个墓碑，也许会给他一个荣誉表彰，但是声波知道，天火不会在乎这些。他在乎的只有那架小飞机。  
天火在哪儿？红蜘蛛在哪儿，他就在哪儿。

为什么要那样对你？为什么不辞而别？为什么不想见你？  
为什么？为什么？为什么？  
我知道答案，它们就在我的火种里徘徊着，呼喊着，要我把它们说出来，可是，我却只能呆呆地缩在这里。我知道你在我工作的时候和双胞胎偷偷讲我的笑话，我知道你在我充电的时候悄悄往我面甲上画自己的肖像，我知道你把给双胞胎留的零食塞到房顶的吊灯里，我知道你和双胞胎踩着我的工作台跳过舞。  
我知道你在我身边的每一件事。  
因为我，喜欢你。  
可是，为什么，为什么我却说不出来？  
我甚至连打开护目镜面对你的勇气都没有。  
第一次见到你，你在方舟基地里肆意地捉弄蓝霹雳，明明比他还要矮一截，却敢挑战汽车人的神枪手。蓝霹雳像炮弹一样跑着追你，可你比炮弹跑的还快。  
第一次和你独处，我甚至一整夜都没有充电。我知道你就在我旁边。被你踹下充电床的时候，我无奈，无语，但是更多的是好笑。你安安静静当俘虏的样子，很好看。  
第一次和你牵手，第一次拥抱，第一次把你压在身下。  
我都记得。  
你调皮，你倔强，你勇敢，你聪明。  
你对同伴可以牺牲自己，你对朋友可以极其亲昵。  
你对我，是什么样的？  
共同居住的这段时间里，我们牵手一百五十二次，拥抱二十四次，斗嘴三百六十二次，接吻七次，吵架零次。  
对接，两次。  
一次你爱我，一次你恨我。  
窗外的阳光格外地明媚湿润，戳的他睁不开光镜。细小的粉尘在空中舞蹈。  
为什么？为什么要这样无聊。  
他想笑，细小的声音从唇间溢出却成了寂寞的哽咽。所有的牵手所有的拥抱所有的斗嘴所有的接吻，所有的，所有的，在他的火种里堆积成殇。

因为严重违规，大黄蜂被关了禁闭。他甚至不知道对战败者的审问已经结束。  
声波在服刑和流放中选择了流放。他只想远远地离开这里。  
办完一系列的手续之后，他拜托汽车人给他订了最早离开的飞船。流放地是赫特拉4号星球，一个荒凉、偏僻、遥远的地方，尚未开发，人烟稀少。很符合声波的要求。  
临走的那天，双胞胎安静地待在磁带舱里，他们从磁带舱边缘看着外面。  
“汽车人不来送我们一下吗？”  
“别想了迷乱，他也许巴不得我们走呢！”  
“往好的方面想，他可能只是太忙，没时间来送我们……”  
“你说他为什么没恢复全部的记忆呢？”  
“我也不知道。我还等着他像以前一样抱着我们俩看动画呢！”  
“老大，我们再也不回来了吗？”  
“不回来了。”声波安抚着小磁带，合上了磁带舱，走向飞船入口。

那是一艘硕大的飞船，里面坐满了要去沿途各个星球的移民。声波的目的地是最后一站，也是最荒凉的一站。他在满当当的下层舱室里艰难地挤出一条道路，向自己的舱室走去。  
声波用尽自己的积蓄，购买了一张上层舱室的船票。这里很安静，TF很少。他走到自己的座位，系好安全带，让小磁带进入休眠。  
但是他自己却无法下线。  
飞船的引擎发出巨大的轰鸣声，从窗户可以看到下面有成群的送行者。他们挥着手臂，和他们的朋友分别。但是没有那个明黄色的身影。  
他应该不会来了。  
再见吧。  
再也不见。  
飞船咆哮着飞上了天空，塞博坦在后面越来越远。

上层舱室仅有的几个TF在飞船起飞不久就开始充电休眠。四周安静的不像话。  
声波想了想，按下服务按钮。里面传来礼貌的声音：“您好，请问您需要什么？”  
“有什么可以看的碟片吗？”  
“有，我们有很多。请问您想看哪个？”  
“嗯……”声波犹豫着说。“有没有一个蓝星的动画，叫《小马宝莉》？”  
“有，您稍等。”那头传来翻找东西的声音。“很抱歉，这个片子本来没什么TF看，所以我们只准备了一部。但是刚刚有乘客把它借走了……”

火种里突然哗啦啦碎了一地的冰淇淋和棒棒糖，无数的伤无数的痛无数的牵手拥抱斗嘴亲吻在火种里层层叠加，闭上光镜可以看见有着湛蓝色光镜的小家伙冲着他笑，笑容里一言不发地遮掩了所有的时光。 

声波有些不稳地站起身。他踉踉跄跄，用手扶着周围的舱壁，一个座位一个座位地往后走，一层一层地向下找。下层舱室依旧机满为患，但是大多数TF已经开始休眠。在飞船尾部靠窗户的位置，他终于看到了。  
一个明黄色的身影正叼着能量棒棒糖，翘着脚戴着耳机，面前的屏幕上正在放着小马宝莉。  
黄色的汽车人咬着能量糖，向他伸出手，含混不清地说：“声波，抱抱。”  
声波闭起光镜，用颤抖的手抚着自己的磁带舱。再睁开光镜，世界重复明亮。  
“我说，你不打算请我去上层舱室参观一下吗，有钱的情报官？”小个子调皮地笑。  
一片安静。一片沉默。  
小侦察兵沉进声波的怀里。  
耳鬓厮磨，细小而轻微的纠缠。就像一对初尝情爱滋味的年轻恋人。  
我的火种里有你的气息，有你的声音，有你的呼吸，有你的纯粹。  
有你的一切。  
谁是谁的俘虏。  
僵局终将被打破，然而，谁也没输。


	23. Chapter 23

番外 情报官你到底举不举

来到赫特拉4号星球已经有一段时间了，白天声波出去工作，大黄蜂在家里照顾家，还要帮小磁带补习功课，给他们准备能量块，陪他们学习，还很体贴地做做家务，给声波准备能量便当，一家四口过得很是温馨。  
以上，只是大黄蜂对声波保证的。  
事实上每次声波回来都会看到大黄蜂和双胞胎在玩枕头大战，零食和动画碟片扔的客厅里到处都是，墙上是双胞胎涂的水彩颜料，卧室里全是飘飞的枕头羽毛。  
于是在外面忙碌了一天的声波回来还要接着忙，等把家里收拾完，再哄小磁带们开始充电了，他才能有片刻的休息。  
虽然很累，但是大黄蜂总是能在这个时候适时地抱住声波，把头亲昵地蹭在他的脖颈处。声波转身回抱住他，亲吻着他的额头，再一路下滑到光镜，唇角。他低头吻上微翘的金属嘴唇，勾勒着美好的形状，舌尖不断逗弄怀里的TF。大黄蜂也激烈地回应着，渴求地抚摸着他的后颈。他们退了几步，然后旋转着坠入充电床里。  
以上，也只是大黄蜂的想象。  
事实上在他抱了声波几秒钟之后，声波拍了拍他的手说：“我累了，我先去充电了。”就把他一个机晾在那儿了。  
什么？好吧，也许声波真的很累。他白天工作，晚上还要做家务。大黄蜂一边想着，一边体贴地抱住身边已经陷入充电状态的情报官。  
“声波，晚安。”他轻声地说。

“也许就是你想的那样呢？”双胞胎抱着能量冰淇淋大快朵颐。  
“可是我总觉得不对劲。”大黄蜂趁迷乱不注意从他的杯子里挖了一大勺。  
“有什么不对劲的？声波累了，不想对接很正常吧。”  
“可是我们来到这里这么久还一次都没对接过啊。”大黄蜂又从迷乱杯子里舀了一勺。  
“什么？这么久了一次都没有对接？”这下轮到双胞胎吃惊了。  
大黄蜂咬着勺子点点头。  
“那每天我们开始充电之后你们俩都在干嘛？”  
“就是聊聊天，或者他陪我看会儿动画什么的。”  
“就完了？”双胞胎不可思议地问。  
“就完了啊。”大黄蜂表示肯定。  
“你有没有试试主动一点，比如舔一下他的后颈管线……”  
“或者抚摸他的磁带舱，那是他的敏感部位……”  
“还有他的面罩，你要是用手把面罩慢慢打开，他会发狂的……”  
“你还可以躺在充电床上冲他勾勾手指头，抛个媚眼什么的……”  
大黄蜂哭笑不得。“你们都从哪儿学的……”

今天大黄蜂主动把所有的家务都做了。所以当声波回来的时候，看到的是一个干净明亮整洁有序的家，所有的东西都在它该在的位置，客厅的地板一尘不染，餐厅的桌子光洁如新，沙发上的靠垫好好地放着，卧室的充电床上也没有羽毛飘飞。  
而且，充电床上还有一个小蜜蜂。  
此时，这只小蜜蜂正以一种很诱人的姿势用手撑着头雕半躺着，左腿搭在右腿上，弯成一个柔软的姿势。  
声波有点方。  
“大黄蜂，你病了？”他走过来摸了摸大黄蜂的额头。  
然后大黄蜂一把拉住他的手，伸出舌头，慢慢地舔了上去。  
声波方的更厉害了。他一把抽回自己的手指，有点声音发颤地说：“你先充电吧，我去书房，有点事没忙完。”然后就落荒而逃。  
真的是落荒而逃，他差点被门框碰到，被沙发绊倒，但是他依然坚定地逃到了书房，而且一晚上都没回卧室。

“难道声波在外面有别的机了？”  
“迷乱你别乱说，声波不是那样的机！”轰隆隆纠正他的兄弟。  
“可是没道理啊！作为一个血气方刚的成年机，这么久不对接，不会电荷过剩吗？”  
“你的意思是说，他把公粮都交到外面了？”轰隆隆新学了个词。  
“要不然还能怎么着？”  
“大黄蜂你放心，如果声波真的做了对不起你的事，我们俩一定站在你这边！”  
“对！我们会帮你把他痛打一顿！”  
大黄蜂的小触角都耷拉下来了。

确定声波开始充电了之后，大黄蜂悄悄地下床，拿出双胞胎给他的监控。小磁带今天跟踪偷拍了声波一天，不知道发现什么了没有。虽然不相信声波会背着他做对不起他的事，但是大黄蜂还是抑制不住好奇心，打开了监控记录。  
监控记录里是再正常不过的画面。大黄蜂翻来覆去看了好几遍，也没发现任何端倪。

“的确是，我们昨天跟踪了声波一天，也没发现他跟谁有逾矩的接触。”  
“我想声波应该外面没别的机，你想太多啦~”  
“可是那你说他为什么一直不跟大黄蜂对接呢？”  
“那……也许是他对大黄蜂已经腻了，没感情了？”  
“你别乱说啊轰隆隆！”  
“那你说说为啥？”  
“我哪儿知道？”  
双胞胎你一言我一语地争论着，大黄蜂只觉得大脑模块都在疼。

大黄蜂决定找声波开诚布公地谈一谈。如果声波真的对他没感情了，他也不介意，毕竟大家都是成年机，好聚好散。  
所以晚上声波回来的时候，看到的就是大黄蜂很严肃地坐在餐桌边。  
“怎么了，大黄蜂，这么晚还不去充电？”声波过去想拉他。  
大黄蜂指了指餐桌对面，示意声波坐下。  
“有事？”这一看就是谈判的架势，让声波完全摸不到头脑。  
“声波，如果你对我没感情了，或者火种里有了别的机，拜托你告诉我。大家都是成年机，好聚好散也没什么。”  
“什么？”声波对大黄蜂的话感到莫名其妙。“你怎么会这样想？”  
“不是吗？来了这么久你都不肯和我对接，我一抱你你就往书房躲！”  
声波不得不承认大黄蜂说的是事实。“但是大黄蜂，事情不是你想的那样。相信我，我没有别的机。”  
“那你给我一个解释。”  
“我……我不是不想和你对接，我只是……”声波仔细斟酌着该用什么词。  
“只是什么？”  
“因为我们前两次对接的不愉快后果，所以我……”  
“什么？”  
“硬不起来了。”  
最怕空气突然的安静。

“硬不起来是什么意思？”迷乱拿着游戏手柄，跟着屏幕上的赛车左右摇晃自己的机体。  
“就是不举了呗。”轰隆隆叼着能量糖，跟自己的兄弟在赛道上比拼着。  
“你是说，声波的管子出毛病了？”  
“差不多就是这个意思吧。”大黄蜂点头。  
“他为什么会出毛病？以前自己撸多了？”  
“难道是闹翻天以前把他榨干了？”  
“也可能是红蜘蛛。他们俩刚在一起的时候简直一点节制都没有！”  
“没错！你还记得吗兄弟，他们有一次居然在花园里那棵树上面拆！”  
“那算什么？你忘了他们趁威震天不在的时候在他的宝座上那次了？”  
“那你说声波有没有趁我们不知道的时候把惊天雷也拆过？”  
“我就说了那帮小飞机们没一个省油的灯！”  
“但是别忘了以前声波在末日大街的时候也找过服务机，那些家伙也是相当火辣的！”  
“他没找过几次吧？大概也就六七次……”  
“我怎么记得是二十多次……”  
“这么大的数据差说明了什么，兄弟？”  
“说明了声波做事留后手，哈哈……”  
大黄蜂把杯子摔到地上，世界安静了。

声波的过去到底有多少对接对象？大黄蜂被这个问题困扰着，一直到他爬上充电床还在思索。声波看起来高大，强壮，机体方正，涂装颜色深沉，话不多，但是器大活好，很符合一部分TF的对接幻想，大概也不缺对接对象。  
一想到自己可能只是声波漫长生命中的一部分，大黄蜂就不由得一股挫败感涌上CPU，他面朝墙壁，把自己的机体蜷缩起来，轻轻叹了口气。  
温暖的手臂环住了他。  
声波换气扇里排出的气体洒在大黄蜂的后颈，一阵痒痒的。大黄蜂能清晰地感觉到身后的机体，熟悉的温度。  
“声波。”他闷闷地开口了。  
身后的机体轻抚他的肩甲，示意他继续。  
“我们俩还能在一起多久？”  
“永远。”情报官的手指逡巡着他的后颈缝隙。“你要是想跑，我就把你锁在这张充电床上。”  
大黄蜂突然转身过来，按住声波的磁带舱。“那你来拆我啊！”  
“大黄蜂，我……”  
“要不然我就拆了你！”大黄蜂跨坐在声波的腿上，一手摸上他的对接面板。  
声波一个用力就把大黄蜂重新压了回去。“我是不是得提醒你一下，近身格斗你还差的远。”  
大黄蜂用力踹向声波的挡板，声波一声惨叫。  
“反正也不能用，干脆让我把它踹坏，省的给别的机用！”大黄蜂挑衅地说。  
“坏小孩，看来得给你点教训了。”声波翻过大黄蜂，把他趴在床上，照着他后挡板就是一巴掌。  
“啊！疼！”大黄蜂没法回头，只能气呼呼地扭动后挡板表示抗议。  
“给我的管子道歉。”  
“你给我的接口道歉先！”  
“真是不听话。”声波抬手，啪啪又是两巴掌。  
“可恶！放开我！”大黄蜂的扭动更剧烈了。  
明黄色的后挡板晃的声波光学镜都发晕。  
这个姿势……  
大黄蜂还在奋力跟压在他身上的情报官抗争。忽然声波伏低了声音，靠在他的接收器旁边说：“别动。”  
“什么？”  
“我说让你别动。把腿分开一点。”  
没等大黄蜂再问，他忽然觉得备用接口处一凉。声波打开了他的后挡板。  
“声波你干什么……”大黄蜂隐约有种奇异的感觉。  
一根手指伸进了备用接口，大黄蜂差点从床上跳起来。没多等待，声波很快就塞进了第二根手指。大黄蜂的面甲埋在床单里，双手紧紧地抓着那堆柔软的布料。以前两次对接都是用的接口，备用接口这里还从来没被开发过。声波的两根手指遇到了不小的阻力，他一只手抚摸着大黄蜂后背流畅的线条，耐心地在金属甬道里迂回前进。  
“不……声波，不行……那还没用过……快点出来……”大黄蜂的声音打着颤。  
“没用过才要用，以后就有感觉了。”声波啃咬着大黄蜂后颈光滑的管线。  
“以后？你不是……”你不是硬不起来了吗？  
“我收回昨天的话。”感受到里面的温热，声波细致地用指尖按压着里面的突起，摩挲传感节点。  
大黄蜂抖的更厉害了，他的后背渗出了冷凝液，点点滴滴挂在黄色的装甲上，看起来格外暧昧。前面的接口里已经开始流出润滑液，他敢肯定那里已经湿成一片。  
床单被抓成极度扭曲的形状。  
声波打开自己的对接面板，把输出管对准备用接口。刚把顶端伸进去，大黄蜂就因为剧痛差点哭出来。声波安抚着他，帮助他跪在充电床上，用膝盖支撑机体，抬高后挡板。  
“这个姿势……”太羞耻了……  
“那不如一会儿再让你选个姿势。”  
听着声波因为情欲而嘶哑的发声器，备用接口里不断传来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，大黄蜂放弃了挣扎，他把腰身沉下去，顺着声波手指的指引轻微地摇晃着胯部。  
感觉已经慢慢适应了一些，声波又向里挺进。里面的温度和紧致简直像未开发的天堂一样，紧紧地吸着他的机体，贪婪地攫取着他。  
大黄蜂发出一声渴求的声音。  
声波得到鼓励，不由得加大了动作。  
然后，他们卧室的门被推开了，双胞胎的大嗓门飘了进来。  
“声波，我们刚从夜市里给你搞到了好东西！”  
“这玩意儿绝对可以解决你那个什么不举的问题！”  
“天啊！你又举起来了！”  
双胞胎像生吞了一只涡轮狐狸一样愣在门口。  
大黄蜂差点当场就过载了。  
声波捂住大黄蜂的光学镜，用机体挡着他，对光学镜瞪发声器呆的双胞胎说。  
“回去充电。还有，把门关上。还有，三天之内不许过来。”


End file.
